Brown Eyes Times Two
by Fawna
Summary: Five years after 'Little Miss Brown Eyes.' Jack and Sam are married, Kiara is doing wonderful. Everything seems to be going good for the new little family. That's until SG15 brings something back through the gate that will change all their lives forever.
1. Dad

A/N- Five years later and every thing seems to be going good. The Asguard have defeated the Replicators. Kiara has adjusted to life here very nicely and is now attending the fourth grade. Jack and Sam are doing fine and Daniel and Janet just had there second child. All is right with the world, which can mean only one thing...chaos is just around the corner.

Chapter one -o- Dad

-September 19, 2008-

"CC" Sam said walking into the hospital room housing her best friend. The little girl looked up from her father and ran over to her. Her full name was Catharine Carter Jackson but as soon as Daniel had told this to Jack he had called her CC and much to Daniel's chagrin it had stuck.

"Aunty Sam" She said flinging her self onto Sam's legs. She looked up at her with a huge smile on her face. "Have you seen Danny?" She asked looking back over at the tiny little baby in Janet's arms. "He's so cute and little, I'm a big sister now!" She said smiling at her.

"I know" Sam said nodding her head as she picked CC and moved into the room. "How are we feeling?" She asked looking first at Janet then at Daniel.

"Oh I'm good" Janet said smiling at her. "Sam I'd like you to meet Daniel Jonathan Jackson"

"Oh Janet he's beautiful" Sam said smiling at them. "Jonathan huh?" She asked looking over at Daniel.

"Well it's for Jack and Janets grandfather" Daniel said smiling.

"Well at lest Jack'll just call him Danny" Sam said bouncing CC on her hip.

"Speaking of Jack where is he?" Daniel asked smiling up at her.

"He's picking Kiara up from school, they should be here any minute" She said handing CC over to her father and walking to the side of Janet's bed. "Was it any easier this time around?" She asked smiling at little Danny.

"Yeah" Janet said nodding her head. "When are you and Jack going to have one?" She asked as Sam looked up at her. Sam smiled at her and stood.

"Can I hold him?" She asked reaching out for him.

"Yeah" She said handing him over. Janet knew, of course, Sam was avoiding the question but she let it drop for now. There was time enough to talk to her later. They all looked towards the door as they heard Jack and Kiara coming down the hall.

"Happy baby day!" Jack said as he swung the door open and walked into the room followed by a load of balloons and his daughter.

"Uncle Jack" CC said jumping down off Daniel's lap. "I'm a big sister!" She said smiling up at him. "Hi Kiara did you know I'm a big sister now?"

"I may have heard something like that" She said smiling down at the little girl. She pulled out a balloon and handed it to the toddler. "This is for you" She said smiling.

"Ohhh" CC said taking the balloon "what's it say?" She asked walking over to her father.

"It says 'I'm a big sister'" Daniel said smiling at Kiara and mouthing a 'thank you' to Kiara.

"So how's the new addition?" Jack asked walking over to Daniel and smiling at him. "A chip off the old block?" He asked handing Daniel a cigar even though nether of them smoked. Daniel just rolled his eyes and put it in his pocket. Jack had done the same thing when CC was born. "Whatcha name him?" Jack asked as the girls all fussed over the baby.

"Daniel Jonathan Jackson" Daniel said looking over at Jack. "We'll call him Danny, not DJ or some other acronym, right?" He said giving Jack a stern look.

"What ever you say Danny" Jack said smiling at him. "Well that might get a little confusing" Jack said standing and walking over to get a better look at the baby. "Hey there Little Danny" Jack said tickling the baby's tummy.

"Jack!" Daniel said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

-o-o-o-

"Kiara do you have any home work?" Jack asked as they all piled out of different cars. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Sam walked up the stairs to get changed while Jack and Kiara headed to the living room.

"Nope, it's Friday, Miss. Stansin never gives out homework on Fridays, she's the best" She said walking into the house.

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head as he sat down. "Well you have anything planed?"

"Nope" She said as their two cats walked over to her and laid down on ether side of her. "Why what are we doing?"

"Well Sam needs to go to her lab and I thought we could go see Teal'c." Jack said smiling at the look on Kiara's. Kiara loved going to the bass with them, it was so much fun, and every one there just loved to dote on her.

"Cool" She said standing up and smiling at the cats. "Sorry Dewey, Cotton" She said petting each cat. "We're going. Should I get mom?" She asked looking up at the stairs.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. It still made him smile when she called Sam that, she may not be her real mom but she was pretty close. Kiara walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom! Let's go!" She hollered up the stairs.

"Oh for crying out loud Kiara, _I_ could've done that" Jack said shaking his head at her. "Run up and get her would ya?" he asked smiling at her.

"Oh, right, sorry" She said smiling sheepishly. She ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. She knocked on the door but got no response so she opened it a little and picked in. Sam must be in the shower. She opened the door and heard the running water. 'Yep, in the shower' She thought walking over the dresser and smiling at the pictures there. They were mostly of her Jack and Sam over the last few years. But there where two pictures that she just loved, the one with her and Sam two years ago taken in Disney world. And then the one of her brother, Charlie. She had a different picture of him on her night stand, her dad had given it to her years agon. She had never known him but Jack told her about him all the time. She once over heard Sam and Janet talking about him and how Jack had never opened up to anyone about his son till she had come along. It made her proud to know her dad trusted her so much.

"Whatcha doin munchkin?" Sam asked walking into the room drying her hair.

"Dad sent me to get you, we're going to the mountain to see Teal'c and I thought I might talk him into letting me see the gate and then I thought maybe we could all have lunch in the mess hall" She paused for a second and looked up at Sam with a little confused look on her face. "Mom why do they call it a mess hall?" She asked as Sam put the towel down.

"Have you ever tried to clean on of them?" Sam asked smiling at her. "Huge messes those air force men leave behind"

"Oh right" Kiara said nodding her head. "That makes sense thanks mom" She said heading for the door. "See you down stairs"

"Right" Sam said nodding her head as Kiara left the room. It still warmed Sam to the soul that Kiara had chosen to bestow that title upon her.

**-Flashback April 7 2005- **

"How's CC?" Jack asked as he sat down next to his new wife. She took his hand and smiled at him. They had just gottan married and were now having the best reseption.

"She's good" Janet said smiling.

"Do you have to call her that?" Daniel asked shaking his head. "I mean if you have to shorten her name couldn't it be Cathy?"

"What's wrong with CC?" Jack asked smirking at Sam before he turned to Daniel.

"It just sounds so...so...I don't know, it's not a name" Daniel said finally looking over at Janet who was trying to hide her smile.

"Is too" Jack said holding his ground.

"It is not" Daniel said shaking his head.

"Is too" Jack said nodding his head.

"Not" Daniel said Sam and Janet shared a look as they continued to argue.

"Is" Jack said looking over at Sam. "Huh Sam, CC's a name"

"I um...I'm going to go see Kiara" Sam said standing and smiling at Jack. "Love you dear"

"Thanks" Jack said smirking at her. "I love you too" Sam smiled at Janet and then went in search of Jack's daughter. She was in a corner talking to one of the kids; Sam didn't know whose kid she was, Kiara smiled when she saw Sam walking over. She looked over at the other little girl and smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to my mom" She said pointing at Sam. The little girl looked up at Sam. Sam was shocked; Kiara had never called her this before.

"She's not your real mom" She said looking back at Kiara. "She's your stepmom" The little girl said nodding her head. "My mom is right over there, my parents are _still_ married" Kiara looked up at Sam and then back at the little girl.

"My parent's aren't divorced" She said glaring at the other girl. "My first mom died" She said looking close to tears. "Sam is my new Mom, right Sam?" She asked looking up at Sam with tearful eyes.

"Of course I am" She said knelling down so she was eye level with Kiara. She looked over at the little girl. "I think you should go see your parents" The little girl nodded her head and walked away.

"She wasn't very nice" Kiara said as Sam opened her arm and picked Kiara up.

"No she wasn't" Sam said nodding her head.

"I can call you that right Sam? You're married to my daddy now so that makes you my mom right?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"That's right" Sam said nodding her head. "You can call me Mom as long as you like. But I want you to remember that I will never try to take the place of your first mom; she's a very special person"

"Right I know" Kiara said nodding her head. "I can love her and you; daddy says that you never run out of room to love"

"That's right" Sam said nodding her head and hugging Kiara. "You're such a great kid"

"Hey what are my two favorite women doing?" Jack asked walking over to them and smiling. He kissed Kiara on the cheek and smiled at Sam.

"I was just tellin' mom how much I loved her" Kiara said hugging Sam around the neck.

"Oh" Jack said with a sappy smile on his face. "Well I thought the three of us might take a spin on the dance floor" He said looking back at the dancing couples.

"Both of us?" Kiara asked looking from Sam to Jack.

"Of course both of you" He said taking her from Sam. "So want to dance with your old dad?"

"You're not old" Sam and Kiara said at the same time making Jack laugh. Kiara laid her head on his shoulder as they walked over.

"So has Daniel conceded?" Sam asked as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Not yet" Jack said smiling at. "He will though, just give me time" He said kissing her nose.

"You're hopeless Jack" Sam said putting her head on his other shoulder and smiling. "But I still love you"

"Me too" Kiara said winking at Sam. "We'll always love you daddy"

**-End Flashback-**

"Sam what are you doing up there?" Jack called pulling her from her memories. Sam pulled a brush through her hair and smiled.

"Nothing I'm coming" She called back heading out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a few days later and SG-4 had brought back a new doohickey for her to play with. Sam rubbed her neck and blinked her eyes a few times. She had been here way too long. She had told Jack she's be home by 10 a clock at the latest. She looked over at the clock and winced. It was 9:45 already. She picked up the phone and dialed their house.

"Hi Sam" Jack said before she said anything.

"How'd you know it was me?' Sam asked smiling.

"I just know" he said shaking his head. "So let me guess, you were working so hard you totally lost track of the time?"

"Sorry" She said hoping her wasn't mad. She turned off her computer.

"Its ok, I know how you are" He looked at the time. "Did you at lest eat something?"

"Um...I had lunch with you and Daniel" She said wincing again.

"Sam that was...almost ten hours ago" Jack said sounding exasperated.

"Again, sorry" Sam said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked sighing. "Are you going to come home tonight or stay there?" He asked looking out the window. "Its starting to snow, again, you should just stay there tonight"

"Are you sure Jack?" Sam asked turning her computer back on.

"Yeah" Jack said smiling when he heard the computer boot up. "As long as you eat something and go to bed by midnight" He said. "Midnight Sam"

"Yes Sir" Sam said smiling "I love you"

"Love you too" Jack said smiling. "See you in the morning"

"Are you taking Kiara to school?" Sam asked.

"No, Mrs. Flaning in picking her up, car pool starts tomorrow" Jack said petting the cats that were weaving through his feet. "I love you too" he said before hanging up the phone. "Well looks like it's just us tonight guys" He said smiling at them.

"Meow" They said following him up the stairs.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "I miss her too"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sam are you in there?" Daniel asked knocking on her door. Sam blinked her eyes and looked at her watch. 4:45 in the morning. If Daniel didn't have a cup of coffee with him he was a dead man, new baby or not.

"Daniel its 4:45 in the morning what could possible be so important that you needed to wake me, I just went to bed three hours ago" Sam said staring at him. He held out a cup of coffee and she shook her head and took the coffee. "You're one lucky archeologist" She said opening the door so he could come in.

"You will never believe what SG-15 just brought back" He said smiling at her. "I mean I can't believe there are more then one, I can't get my mind around it. I mean how could that possibly work?"

"Daniel it's to early to understand what you just said" Sam said taking a drink of the coffee. "So why don't you go outside, give me five minute and then show me this new treasure."

"Ok" Daniel said nodding his head and heading for the door. "You're never going to believe it Sam" he said opening the door and smiling at her. She could tell he was mumbling something as she closed the door behind him. Sam was one of those people who could be out of bed and awake in a split second, but when she didn't have to she liked to wake up slowly. Sam pulled a brush through her hair pulled on her jacket and opened the door a little more awake.

"Why didn't you wake Jonas?" She asked looking at him. "I'm sure he'd be just as excited" She said referring to there fourth team mate. Jonas had come thought the gate about four years ago after having a falling out with his government, again. After it was decided her could stay Hammond put him back on SG-1, of course by then Sam was running it.

"I did" Daniel said smiling at her. "He's there now"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked as they walked towards his office. "Isn't there some kind of rule about coming into work so soon after having a baby?"

"Well I didn't have him" Daniel said smiling at her. "And Janet told me to come, I was...uh well I was hovering, and she hates that"

"Ah" Sam said nodding her head. "You were mother henning her to death" Sam said nodding her head. "Well you learned from the best" She said thinking about Jack.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "I have my beeper if she needs me and Cassie is still there so she should be fine" Daniel said opening the door so Sam could walk in. She walked around his desk to where Jonas was standing and just stared.

"Morning Sam" He said smiling at her. "Daniel tells me you guys had the last one destroy."

"We did" Sam said staring at the quantum mirror sitting in Daniel office. "Why did they bring it back?" Sam asked looking over at Daniel.

"Hammond told them too" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"But why?" Sam asked looking over at Daniel.

"Don't know" Daniel said shaking his head. "Hammond just told me and I quote 'just don't touch anything on it.' I guess he thinks I'll send my self to another reality."

"Yeah cause you'd never do something like that" Sam said shaking her head. "So what are we suppose to do with it?"

"Don't know" Daniel said smiling at her.

"Not a man of many words is he?" Jonas said smirking at Daniel. "Hammond just said to leave it alone"

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. "Well call me if it does anything." Sam said turning to leave.

"Sam" Daniel said as she reached for the door. "It's doing something" She turned and walked over.

"What?" She asked watching as there was a shimmer over the surface and the there was a man standing there with his back to them. He turned around and Sam took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sam?" He asked blinking his eyes. He was obviously severely wounded. His eyes traveled over to Daniel and he smiled. "Daniel, it's so good to see you two" He looked over at Jonas and looked a little confused. "Jonas? What are you doing here?" He asked before his eyes fluttered closed and he crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Sam just stood there in shock as Jonas called for a medical team.

"Daniel is that who I think it is?" Sam asked looking over at Daniel. He nodded and she bent down and turned him over. "Well this is going to be an interesting day" She said as the medical team came running in.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "I don't think interesting even begins to describe it" Daniel said as they all followed the medical team out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well Sir we don't have any blood to compare it to but I'd bet anything that's who he is" Sam said looking over at the young man unconscious in the hospital bed.

"Well he's going to be fine" Dr. Rosthin said looking at Hammond. "He has a mild concussion and a staff wound to the leg but I think he'll be ok"

"Ok" Hammond said nodding his head. He turned to Sam and looking over at the young man. "How do we tell Jack?"

"I haven't the slightest" Sam said shaking his head. "Teal'c is going to go get him right now. I just talked to him about five minutes ago and told him that he needed to come down here"

"What's he going to do with Kiara?" Hammond asked looking back at Sam.

"He's leaving her with Miss. Drew. She lives across the street and just loves Kiara. Kiara should be up by now anyway, she had school today"

"Ok" Hammond said nodding his head. "Do you want me to have him brought here?"

"Yeah, could you call when he gets here though? I'd like to meet him, outside the sickbay" Sam said looking again at the man in the bed. Man things just never settled around here, she's been here for 12 years, you'd think she'd be use to it by now.

"Of course" he said nodding his head. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes" She said nodding her head and smiling at him. "Daniel's here too," She looked back over to the bed and smiled. "And Jonas"

"Alright" Hammond said nodding his head. "I'll call when he arrives"

"Thank you Sir" Sam said walking back over to the bed. "How's he doing?"

"Good" Daniel said nodding his head. "He opened his eyes for a second but then fell back to sleep."

"Hey" He said as his eyes blinked a few times. "It's not nice to talk...about some one when they're sleeping" He said clearing his throat a little.

"Hi" Sam said smiling at him. "How you feelin?"

"Ok" He said looking over at Daniel. "It's good...to see you"

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. He looked back at Sam and took a deep breath.

"Am I _here_?" He asked looking from Sam to Daniel.

"No" Sam said knowing that he meant here as in was he in this dimensions.

"Oh" he said nodding his head slowly. "Ok" He closed his eyes again and Sam and Daniel looked at each other. They all sat there for almost an hour before the phone rang. Sam jumped up and answered in.

"Yes Sir thanks" She said looking over at Daniel. "He's on his way down, not to be rude or anything but could you...

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "Come on Jonas lets make ourselves scarce" Daniel said pulling Jonas out of his seat.

"Right" Jonas said nodding his head. Sam walked out with them then waited at the doors for Jack. She was there for about ten minutes before Jack came walking down the hall. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey there" He said taking in her stance and the look on her face. "Bad news?"

"Jack" She said reaching out and taking his head. "SG-15 brought back anther quantum mirror" Sam said keeping a hold on his hand.

"So? I was brought down here for a quantum mirror?" Jack asked knowing it wasn't that.

"Some one came thought the mirror this morning" She said closing her eyes then looking up at him.

"Who?" Jack asked looking though the frosted glass in the doors.

"Come on" She said pulling him into the sickbay. They walked slowly over to the bed. Jack just stared down at the young man in the bed for a few seconds. Then he looked up at Sam and she could see all the pain in his eyes.

"Charlie" he whispered barely loud enough for Sam to hear. Charlie opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey dad" He said blinking a few times. "I'm sorry" He said before his eyes closed again. Jack looked up at Sam and she could see he was trying to take this all in. Sam sat him down in a chair and took his hand again.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he stared at Charlie.

"Peachy" Jack said shaking his head a little. "He looks so much like me, I always thought he would" He said as a tear slipped out.

"Yeah he does" Sam said nodding her head and holding Jack as he sat there watching his lost son sleep.

A/N- So what do you think? This is just the start of their advancers. I hope you like it; let me know what you think.


	2. Differences

Chapter two -o- Differences

"Jack" Sam said shaking her husband lightly. "Jack wake up" Sam said running her hand though his hair.

"Sam?" He asked sitting up and rolling his stiff neck. "I feel like I spent all night in a chair." He said as he shifted and opened his eyes as the night before came flooding back.

"That's probably because you did" Sam said stepping behind him to rub his neck.

"Has he woken up yet?" Jack asked looking to the bed across from them.

"Just for a few second here and there. He seems to be a little out of it though. Dr. Rosthin says that it's just his body's way of healing. He should be up and around in a few days" She said knowing that this was all going in one ear and out the other.

"He has the same eyes as Kiara" he said looking up at Sam.

"I know" She said nodding her head. "Do you want to tell Kiara? She gets out of school in a few hours"

"I don't know" Jack said looking back at Charlie. "I mean he's my son and she is his sister but then he's also not my son, he's the other me's son and we may be very different people. He may not even know Kiara."

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. "But if he didn't know her there maybe he should have the chance to know her here" Jack looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Yeah maybe" Jack said nodding his head. "Love you"

"Love you too" Sam said smiling at him. "You should go get something to eat" Sam said knowing he wouldn't.

"No, I need to be here when he wakes up" Jack said looking up at Sam. "He may not be _my_ son but he is my _son_." Jack chuckled at how ridicules that sounded. "I mean-

"I know what you mean" Sam said kissing the top of his head. "I'll run to the mess hall and get us some food"

"Jell-O" Jack said as she walked to the door. "And see if they have any-

"Cake" A voice from the bed said as he sat up a little. "I'm starved"

"Charlie" Jack said standing and walking to the bed.

"I'll be right back, Jack" Sam said smiling at him.

"Ok" Jack said knowing she was trying to give them a minute, because once every one knew Charlie was awake and well there were going to be a lot of questions. "So how ya feelin?" Jack asked pulling the chair to the bed but not sitting in it.

"Peachy" He said smirking at Jack. "My leg itches and my head hurts but I think I'll live" he looked up at Jack and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Ah, well, you know, this happens all the time" Jack said shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right, the whole Dr. Carter and Major Kawalsky thing, that happened to us too" Charlie said nodding his head. "But that's not what I meant, Sam told me I'm not in this world" He closed his eyes for a second.

"Oh that" Jack said nodding his head. "It's...I mean...Its hard"

"I'm sorry" Charlie said pulling himself up farther. "Was it the gun?" He asked looking down at his hands.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head and finally sitting down. "Did you shot your self too?" He asked feeling very weird having this conversation.

"Yeah" Charlie said pulling the shoulder down on his hospital gown to show Jack the scar. "It hurt like hell" he said looking up at Jack.

"But I must have gone thought the gate on that first mission, why would I do that if you lived?" Jack asked a little confused, why would he go to Abydos to die if Charlie had lived?

"You did" Charlie said nodding his head. "You once told me a few years ago that almost losing me that way was somehow worse then if I had actually died. You blamed you, mom blamed you, it was a big blame fest" He said smiling weakly at him. "I think you felt unworthy of being a parent, and mom just let you go right on thinking that. I was mad at both of you for a while." Charlie said looking up at him. "Mom took us to California while you were on Abydos. When you came back you had changed, you wanted me back, so you filed for joint custody, by then mom didn't blame you solely, she knew the blame lay with both of you, so she didn't fight it. I spent every summer there till..." Charlie sighed and Jack wished he could help him. Jack just sat there watching as Charlie pulled himself together. "Till mom died in a car crash. After that I was always with you. When you were off world, of course then I didn't know that's where you where, I stayed with Janet a lot, me and Cassie were real close" He looked down at his hands again. Jack thought they must hold the answers of life the way he was staring at them.

"Yeah Cassie's a good kid" Jack said nodding his head and smiling a little.

"Cassie's here?" he asked looking up and smiling a little. "That's good"

"So how did you find out about the stargate? How old were you?" Jack asked looking for a more upbeat subject.

"I was 13 when I found out. Daniel told me when you were stuck in Edora." he said smiling at the memories of Daniel trying to make up reasons why Jack was still gone. "I stayed with him the majority of the time you were gone" He said looking around the room. "If Janet's here and I'm awake why hasn't she stormed in and ordered you out so she could give me the once over?'

"Well Janet just had a baby, she won't be in for a few weeks" Jack said looking over at the offices and smiling.

"Oh? With who?" he asked smirking at Jack. He hoped this element was the same in both worlds, he didn't know if he could handle Daniel being married to one of the nurses that always had a crush on him.

"Daniel" Jack said smirking. "It's their second"

"Just their second?" he asked finding this odd. Well at lest _some_ things were the same. "How long have they been married?"

"About five years now" Jack said after thinking about it for a second.

"Oh" Charlie said nodding his head. "Well in my world they've been married about, geez almost ten years now, they're working on their fourth"

"Wow" Jack said doing some fast math in his head. "What about Sha're?" He asked.

Sha're?" He asked thinking about it for a second. Then he smiled and nodded his head. "Wasn't that the women that the leader on Abydos tried to give you?" He asked smiling.

"Give _me_?" Jack asked looking shocked. "No, see here he gave her to Daniel" Jack said looking at him funny. "So did Daniel come back with us after the first Abydos mission?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. "He lived with us for about two months then got a job at a museum about forty minutes form us. He got an apartment somewhere around there"

"But the Goa'uld did come back a year later and take Sergeant Fields?" Jack asked looking concerned.

"Yeah that happened about a year later." He said nodding his head. "You were recalled and Hammond was not very happy with you" He said smirking. "You told them you blow it up, which you didn't. Once he decided to let you go back you convinced him you had to take Daniel because he was the only one who could speak their language."

"Oh I bet Daniel loved that" Jack said shaking his head and smiling.

"Yeah, he was so board at the museum, but then after going through the stargate who wouldn't be?" Charlie said smirking which made him look even more like Jack.

"So we went back, Sam come with us?" He asked remembering his first meeting with the then Captain Carter.

"Yeah she did" he said nodding his head. "Ferretti and Kawalski too" He said nodding his head. "While you were there Daniel came across the cartouche with all the stargate maps. He was very excited, or so I'm told." He smiled and shook his head. "Anyway while you were gone Apophis and his Jaffa attacked, taking some of the people with him. When you got back Ferretti was wounded and Skarra and Sha're were gone."

"Wow" Jack said thinking how very different things were there in Charlie's world.

"Yeah" Charlie said nodding his head. "So when Ferretti woke up he told you he knew where they took Skarra and Sha're, so you went after them"

"To Chulak" Jack said smiling when Charlie nodded his head.

"Yep" He said nodding his head again. "That's were Teal'c came into the picture"

"Good old Teal'c" Jack said nodding his head. He was glad that their Teal'c wouldn't come as a shock to Charlie like it had with...the other Charlie.

"Yeah Teal'c was a good guy" he said nodding his head.

"Was?" Jack asked looking up at him.

"Yeah he died about..." He stopped and Jack could see he was doing a little math in his head. "About six years ago" He said frowning.

"How did he die?" Jack asked wondering if something similar had happened here.

"He was trapped on a planet half dead with Bra'tac. They had to share a symbiote, and Teal'c didn't service."

"That happened here" Jack said thinking it over in his head. "Teal'c said that Daniel got him through it."

"How could Daniel help?" Charlie asked confused. "He was on earth with you guys, wasn't he?"

"No, by then Daniel had died" Jack said shaking his head. "Well he ascended; he helped Teal'c live through it, though Daniel says he doesn't remember anything from that time"

"Oh" Charlie said nodding his head. "Daniel never died in my world, how did he die here?"

"While we were on Colona and Daniel got exposed to radiation" Jack said sighing. "He saved the people of Colona and then they had the nerve to blame it on Daniel. Like he would intentionally sabotage their stupid bomb." He smiled at Charlie. "Jonas, he's the guy that was with Daniel and Sam when you came thorough the mirror, he came through the gate with a supply of their special Naquadah and became a member of SG-1 for a while, while Daniel was gone"

"Right, I know who Jonas is" he said nodding his head. "The same thing happened with us, but it was SG-5 on the planet at the time. They lost one of there men when he saved them from themselves" He looked at Jack. "But Jonas only came through for a short while to apologies to us, he didn't bring and of their special Naquadah"

"Oh" Jack said nodding his head. "Why didn't SG-1 go there?"

"Daniel and Janet had just had a baby, like as in hours before you were schedule to go through, Hammond send SG-5 in your place"

"Oh" Jack said picking up a pen from the bed side table and playing with it. Jack looked over at the BDU's on the chair that Charlie had appeared in and a thought popped into his head. "How long have you been in the military?"

"Um, well..." Charlie looked down at his hand with a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm not"

"But you've got your BDU's" Jack said looking over at the chair.

"So does Daniel" Charlie said smiling. He laughed when it registered with Jack what Charlie was implying.

"You're a geek?" He asked smiling at him. Charlie smiled and nodded his head. It was a good thing he was so use to hearing that from the other Jack or he may have been insulted.

"I have two PhD's and I was working on my third when the Goa'uld attacked. I've been able to speak Goa'uld since I was about 14 and I speak 15 other languages now."

"Aw man" Jack said smiling as he shook his head. "Another egg head, you must get it from your mother" He said smiling at him.

"Don't sell your self short da...Jack; you're pretty smart even if you do hide it behind your 'Tough General' act." Charlie said smiling.

"General?" Jack asked shaking his head. "Geez, don't tell me I run the SGC" Jack said dreading the thought.

"Ok, I won't tell you" Charlie said smiling. Jack smiled at him and thought about the slip of tongue Charlie had just had.

"You can call me dad, I mean if you want to, I know I'm not him but I do look just like him and it might sound kinda weird if you keep calling me 'Da...Jack'"

"Thanks" Charlie said smiling at Jack. Jack nodded his head and a thought popped into his head.

"You said Daniel told you about the stargate when I was missing on Edora?" Jack asked putting the pen down.

"Yeah, you should have seen him, he gave me all kinds of reasons why you were gone, but in the end he told me" Charlie laughed making Jack look up at him funny. "I didn't believe him a first" Charlie explained. "I told him he was off his rocker"

"But eventually you believed him?" Jack asked smiling a little.

"Yeah, it's hard not to believe Daniel" Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "So what about Kiara? Is she in your world?"

"Kiara?" Charlie said sitting up a little. "She's here, she's here and ok?" He asked looking shocked and a little relived.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head.

"Oh wow" he said sitting back in his bed and smiling. "That's so great, I'm really happy to hear that" Charlie said sighing.

"Why, what happened to your Kiara?" Jack asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

"She was taken by Tanith, kidnapped while you were on Edora. Taniths' Jaffa took her to their ship, it left before you could get to them" Charlie said sighing. "I only really knew _her _for a few weeks before she was gone. Of course I have run into the snake that lives in her since then, that's never very fun" Charlie said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Oh" Jack said wishing he hadn't asked. That so easily could have been them, why didn't Tanith leave before they got there?

"Its one of the reasons that he attacked" Charlie said looking back up at Jack. "He had accesses to all the ancient knowledge there was, he built himself a nice little weapon and then came here, everyone made it through the gate to the alpha site, but I got cute off from the gate, then I remembered the quondam mirror. I figured anywhere was better then where I was."

"Did you just pick this place at random?" Jack asked

"No not really, I went through a bunch of places, most of which have already been over ruled by some Goa'uld or another. When I saw Sam, Daniel and Jonas standing in the room I thought this looked like the best place. As I was coming through about ten Jaffa destroyed the door and fired on me."

"Yeah I figured something like that must have happened" Jack said looking down at his leg. Charlie smiled when his stomach rumbled.

"I wonder where Sam got off to?" He asked looking over at the doors.

"Speaking of Sam, what's with this first name thing?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows.

"What...oh" Jack looked down at his left hand. "She's my wife" He said looking up at Charlie.

"Oh" Charlie said nodding his head in surprise. "Regulations different here?" He asked, and then he took in Jack civilian clothes and smiled. "You retired?"

"When Kiara came into my live" Jack said nodding his head. "I didn't want to risk my life anymore, so then I was free to be with Sam."

"Well that's good" Charlie said nodding his head. "I'm glad you two are happy" He said smiling at him.

"Ok I think that's enough getting to know you time" Dr. Rosthin said walking into the room. He walked over to Charlie and smiled. "How you feelin?"

"Fine" Charlie said shrugging his shoulder. "I've seen worse then this before" He said looking down at his leg.

"So if you're just a civilian what do you do at your SGC?" Jack asked as Dr. Rosthin did a check up.

"I'm on SG-1" He said smiling at Jack. "I've been on the team for about two months."

"They let the both of us on one team?" Jack asked surprise.

"Your not on the team remember, General?" He said smiling at him. "You're meant to sit up in your office and wave good bye, of course you never do, you always find a reason that you need to be out there with us" Charlie said smiling. "Ouch" He said as Dr. Rosthin checked out his leg.

"Sorry" He said smiling apologetically up at Charlie.

"It's ok" Charlie said "I'll live"

"Ok I brought food" Sam said walking into the room with a try loaded down with just about everything there was in the mess hall. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I brought you a few different things and-

"Fruit loops!" Charlie said smiling when he saw the little box. "Milk?"

"Of course" Sam said shaking her head and looking at Jack. "Well he's definitely you son"

"Yep" Jack said nodding his head.

"I talked to Teal'c. He said he'd be happy to get Kiara from school" Sam said handing Jack the same cereal Charlie had. She smiled as Dr. Rosthin nodded at her and walked out the door.

"Is it ok if she comes to see you?" Jack asked looking at Charlie.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. "I'd really like that."

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "After we eat you think you'd be up to walking around a little?"

"Ya think?" He asked making Sam smile and Jack nodded his head.

"Ok then" he said smiling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sir your daughter is waiting in the Generals office" an airman said saluting him.

"I've been retired for five years now" Jack said looking the young man in the eyes. "Its just Jack, ok?"

"Yes Sir" he said nodding his head.

"What?" Jack asked turning his head like he hadn't heard in.

"Yes...Jack" He said nodding his head.

"Thank you" Jack said smiling at him. The airman walked away and Sam smiled.

"You know they're never going to stop calling you that" She said as they helped Charlie around.

"I can try though" Jack said looking over at Charlie. "You want to go see her, or go back to your very temporary room?"

"I'll go back, give you a chance to explain things to her. You can bring her down after you've talked to her, I wouldn't want her to be shocked or anything" Charlie said smiling at him.

"Ok" He said nodding his head. "Sam could you-

"Yeah" Sam said cutting him off. "I'll take him back; you go talk to your daughter."

"Thanks" He said smiling. "See you in a while"

"K" Charlie said nodding his head as he and Sam headed back towards the sickbay.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey dad" Kiara said when Jack walked in. "I was just telling George here about my science project."

"Oh" Jack said smiling at her. "How's that going?"

"Well moms been helping me with it" She said smirking at him. "But you know how she can get with all that science stuff"

"Yeah I do" Jack said nodding his head. He looked up at Hammond. "George" He said smiling at him.

"How's our new visitor?" Hammond asked looking down at Kiara.

"He's feeling much better. I was just about to tell Kiara about him" Jack said smiling at his daughter.

"I'll just leave you to it then" He said standing and walking towards the door.

"You don't have to, I'm sure we can talk somewhere else" Jack said smiling at him.

"No, I have something's to see to" he said smiling back at him. "I made some calls and if he wants to, he's welcome to stay here"

"Oh" Jack said touched that Hammond would think that far ahead. "Thank you"

"Well have fun" He said opening the door and walking through them. He closed the door quietly behind him and Jack looked down at Kiara. She was staring at him a small little smile on her face.

"So, who is _he_?" she asked sitting down in one of the three chairs in the room.

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Daaaddd" She said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok geez sorry for asking" Jack said playing hurt. "I can't help it if I want to know how my _only_ daughter is doing in school."

"Fine" She said shaking her head. "School was great, I beat Mike Stansin in a spelling bee and Stephanie got her brand new shoes muddy, which according to her was just the end of the world. Sammie and Tammie are having a birthday party next weekend and they want me to come, the class frog jumped down Sarah's shirt today which was _so_ funny" She said this all very fast and in one long breath. "Ok, so who's this guy?" She asked smirking up at Jack.

"Well ok then" Jack said nodding his head. "Kiara, Sam has explained quantum physique to you right?"

"Sure, there're a multiplied of worlds living right along side ours, we can't see them and they can see us. Some are almost completely the same and some are very different and some are kinda in the middle. There are some worlds where I was never born or Mother never died, probably some where that stupid snake got me and I've now got a snake in me, there are probably some where Charlie lived and..." She trailed off at the look on her fathers face. "I'm sorry" She said taking the look for hurt and not shock that that was one of the 'deferent's' she would pick.

"It's ok" Jack said smiling at her. "Well you know how Sam goes to different planets to find stuff and people to help us?"

"Yeah" She said rolling her eyes at him. This was all old news to her.

"Well one of the things they brought back was what we call a quantum mirror. It can take you from one of these worlds to another" Jack said smiling at her.

"Oh, did someone from another one of these worlds come here?" She asked very excited. "That's so cool" She said looking at him. "Who came through?" She asked then remembered the look he got when she mentioned Charlie. "It was Charlie wasn't it?"

"Yes" he said marveling at how smart she was. "He's down in the sickbay right now" Jack said nodding his head.

"Can I see him?" She asked jumping up out of her seat.

"Yes" Jack said nodding his head. "But you have to remember some of the things in his world are a little different."

"Right" She said nodding her head. "Like what dad?"

"Well like in his world his mom died a few years ago and Kiara honey" Jack said taking her by the arms. "In his world I didn't save you from Tanith and you are a...a..."

"A snake head?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yeah" He said nodding his head. Man if he felt this guilty from just the thought of having not saved her he couldn't imagine what that other Jack must be going through.

"Its ok daddy" She said making him smile. She hardly ever called him that anymore unless she thought he needed to hear it "You saved me here, and for now that's all that's important."

"Thanks sweetie" he said smiling at her. "So you want to go met your brother?"

"Yeah" She said smiling at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So you married the old man huh?" Charlie asked smirking at Sam.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head and smiling at him.

"Have you two got any rugrats yet?" He asked as she helped him sit back down.

"No" Sam said shaking her head. "How you feeling?" She asked as she looked down at his leg.

"I'm good" He said nodding his head. He sensed the baby subject was a little touchy for some reason so he changed topics. "What are Daniel's kids' names?"

"Catharine Carter Jackson, or CC for short. She's about three and already speaks two languages. She likes to speak Latin to Jack to drive him nuts" Sam said smiling at him as she pulled the covers over him. "She's going to really upset when she gets older and Jack tells her he's been able to speak Latin for years"

"And the other one?" He asked smiling at her.

"Danny" She said smiling. "He was just born a few days ago, he's a real cutie pie, looks like he's going to take after his father in looks" She smiled.

"Wow" He said looking stunned.

"What?" Sam asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well in my world there is CC, which Daniel just hates that we call her, she's six and a half, and if you don't add the half be sure she'll let you know. Danny, who just turned four and Michael who Jack has always called Mikey, he just turned two."

"It's odd that even though the timing is different they would have the same children" Sam said thinking it over in her head.

"Yeah" He said nodding his head. "Odd"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dad what if he doesn't like me?" Kiara asked as they walked down the hall.

"He will" Jack said ruffling her hair. "Just like every one else."

"Ok" She said nodding her head. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the door Kiara stopped and looked up at Jack.

"You ok?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "Would you go get Sam and bring her out here?" Jack looked down at her wondering why she wanted him to do this.

"Ok" He said nodding his head. "You wait here"

"Right" She said nodding her head and leaning against the wall. Jack smiled at her and walked into the sickbay. A few seconds later Jack reemerged with Sam.

"Hey there kid how was school?" She asked smiling at her.

"It was good; dad can give you the scoop." She said looking up at Jack. "I'll be in there if you need me" She said pointing to the room.

"You don't want me to go in with you?" He asked a little concerned.

"Nope" Then she thought of something. "You don't mind do you? You can come if you really want."

"No" Jack said shaking his head. "You go, we'll wait out here, could you tell him Hammond made some calls and he can stay?"

"Sure will" She said smiling brightly at him "Thanks" She said happy that Jack understood she needed to go in there alone. She didn't know why she wanted to go alone but she did. She smiled at Jack and Sam and then turned and walked through the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey there kid" Charlie said smiling at her when she came around the corner.

"Hello" She said smiling at him. She stood a few feet away from the bed looking him over. "You look just like him"

"Like who?" He asked smiling at her.

"Like my brother Charlie, I have a picture of him by my bed at home. You look a lot like dad too, but you have Sara's nose."

"You've met my mom?" he asked wishing she would come a little closer. Was she scared of him?

"Yeah she comes to a picnic dad has every summer. She brings her two daughters and her husband. They're real nice" Kiara said stepping up to the bed.

"Oh wow" He said nodding his head. "She died in a car crash in my world" he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry" She said walking around the bed. "My mom died when I was four"

"Yeah I know" He said nodding his head. "We have the same eyes"

"Yeah" She said smiling at him. She sat down in the chair now more comfortable with him. "So are you staying here, in our world?"

"Yeah, if they'll let me" He said smiling at her.

"They will, dad said that Hammond made some calls and you can stay" She said smiling at him.

"Well that's good to hear" he said smiling when he saw Jack open the door. Him and Sam just stood there, Jack waved and Sam put her finger to her lips in the 'shh' motion. "It's good to see you"

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "It's a little weird though"

"Yeah" He said nodding his head. "Did Jack tell you what happened to you in my world?"

"Yeah, snake head" she said nodding her head. "This must be really hard for you" She said surprising him. "I could go, I don't want to make you sad" She said standing.

"No" he said smiling at her. "It makes me feel better to know that in some world you're ok"

"Ok" She said nodding her head. "Are things very different here?"

"Oh yeah..." He delved into all the different and Kiara made a comment now and then. After about half an hour Jack and Sam shut the door and walked down the hall towards her office.

"They seem to be getting along quite well" Sam said taking Jack's hand. He looked down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, like brother and sister, soon they'll be arguing all the time" Jack said as Sam laughed.

"No, there's too much of an age different, they'll get along fine" Sam said squeezing his hand. "So what a day, huh?"

"Yeah" Jack said shaking his head. "I thought after retiring this kind of stuff would stop happening."

"You're not upset that he's here are you?" Sam asked a little worried.

"No" Jack said shaking his head. "No it's just a little odd, I'm glad he's here, its going to be a very interesting few weeks"

"Yeah, he'll have to come stay with us till he gets some IDs and things; do you think he'll want to work here?" Sam asked thinking some things over in her head.

"You can bet on that" He said smiling. "You know he's not military? He's a geek" Jack said shaking his head. "I seem to be surrounded by them"

"You know you love it" Sam said pulling him into her office.

"Yeah well..." Jack was cut off as the door went shut behind him.

A/N- So what do you think? Things get interesting in the next few chapters and we see more of Daniel and the rest of the group. Let me know what you think...

A/N2- also there's a clip from Stargate I keep seeing and I don't know what it's from. Its Jack, he's hitting a ball around with a hockey stick, then he smashes in a car window, So if any of you know what Episode its from and season, I will be forever grateful... -)


	3. Little Talks

A/N- The time thing is just for the first half of the story, I just need you to know what's going on when, after awhile it will stop and you'll just have to guess the time. -) Hope you enjoy and have fun reading.

Chapter Three -o- Little Talks

**9:00 pm**

"Hello Jack" Hammond said when Jack walked into his office two days later. "How is your guest settling in?" He asked smiling at him. Yesterday Dr. Rosthin had giving Jack permission to take Charlie home. Kiara couldn't get enough of her new brother and was with him as much as possible, last night Jack had to carry her into her room after she fell asleep on the couch talking to Charlie.

"He's doing good" Jack said smiling at him. "I had to force Kiara to go to school today" He said shaking his head.

"So she's ok with him being there then?" Hammond asked chuckling.

"You have no idea" He said picking up a pencil off Hammond's desk. 'Oh no' Hammond thought as Jack sat there fiddling with the pencil 'Something's going on'

"Something on your mind?" He asked smiling at Jack. Jack nodded his head but just kept plying with the pencil.

"You want to let me in on it?" He asked smirking a little.

"Well Sir the thing is-

"Wait what happened to George?" He asked smiling at him.

"This is kinda a 'Sir' matter" He said smiling at him. 'Oh no' Hammond thought again but only smiled.

"Ok" he said nodding his head. "What is it?"

"Well I was thinking yesterday about Charlie staying here" Jack said setting down the pencil only to pick up the little plane on the desk. "And well I was wondering what I should tell people, I mean some people are easy, people I don't know, or don't know well, I can just say he's my nephew, like the new records say. But what about...well what do I tell Sara?" He stopped talking and looked up at Hammond. "I mean I see her a few times a year and she's always at my picnic in the summer. She knows my brother died when I was like 12, so that made him like 17, she also knows he never had any kids. But the real problem is how much Charlie looks like, well himself. She'll know, there's no way she won't, so what do tell her?" He locked eyes with George silently asking him for permission to tell her everything. George just sat there for a second thinking this over. This aspect had never accrued to him.

Of course Jack should tell her. But then he couldn't, that could be very dangerous, not just for the program but also for her. But he was right she'd never believe that wasn't Charlie, so how could they possible explain it? He took a deep breath and smiled at Jack.

"I think you should tell her" he paused for a moment hoping Jack understood what he was saying. "What ever you think is best" Jack just smiled at him, and nodded. He understood. He stood and walked to the door.

"George, I'm making steaks on Saturday, you should come" Jack said smiling widely now.

"I'll try" he said nodding his head at Jack. Jack nodded his head and walked out the door. It was odd how close he was to Jack's new little family. He was just as close to Kiara as to his own grandkids. And now Charlie, Jack just never had a quite moment. Hammond picked up the new medical reviews. SG-1 was right there on top. He looked through Daniels, Teal'c's and Jonas's. He opened Sam's and was momentarily shocked; boy that man never got a break.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**9:30 pm**

Sam stood on Janets stoop trying to decide what she should do. Jack was at the base right now talking to Hammond. For a second she wondered how that was going then her mind went back to her inner turmoil. Did she knock on the door and tell Janet what she had come to tell her? Or did she get back on her bike and go home? Charlie had told her he was fine with Kiara, which had delighted Kiara. They were going to watch a new movie and eat popcorn.

Janet stood on the other side of the door wondering if Sam was ever going to knock. She must think Janet was deaf not to hear her coming up in the motorcycle of hers. She looked down at her watch and smiled. She had been standing out there for about ten minutes now. Janet was going to give it another few minutes then she was going to open the door and retrieve her best friend.

Sam turned and sat down on the stairs with her back to the door. She really wanted to talk to Janet. But she didn't know if putting this on Janet was the right thing to do. She had enough to worry about without Sam adding to it. She winced when she heard the door open. 'To long' She thought 'She probably heard the motorcycle you dork' Sam berated herself as she stood up and turned around.

"So, you plannin on staying out here all night?" Janet asked smiling at her. "Because if you are I could bring you some blankets and a pillow." She smiled at Sam. "Its kinda cold huh, maybe you should just come in and tell me why you've been standing on my porch for fifteen minutes" She said this all with a smile as she ushered Sam inside and into the living room.

Sam let her self be walked into the house and sat down on the couch. She vaguely heard Janet say something about coffee and then she was alone in the living room debating with herself again. She no longer wondered if she should tell Janet but how.

"So where's the rest of the family?" Janet asked as she walked in with two cups of coffee and a tray of chocolate cookies.

"Oh, Jack's talking to Hammond and Charlie is watching Kiara, God help him" Sam said taking the coffee.

"So just over for a chat?' Janet asked looking at her with a smile. All of her kids were sleeping soundly upstairs. Cassie was still there helping out a little. Janet was sure she just wanted to be around her siblings for a while. And Daniel, well he was at the base working on something or another.

"Something like that" Sam said nodding her head and smiling at Janet. "You heard the motorcycle right?"

"Yeah, not very inconspicuous" Janet said handing her a cookie.

"Right, I'll remember that" Sam said taking the cookie and looking down at the cup. Janet could see something was wrong and from the looks of it, it was a doozie.

"Sam?" Janet prompted bending her head so Sam could see her face. "What's the mater?"

"Nothing" Sam said shaking her head. "Everything is so great. Charlie, he's so sweet and he just dotes on Kiara and I haven't seen Jack so happy in forever. Everything is perfect" She said standing to pace in front of Janets TV.

"But there's something" Janet said looking at Sam. "I can see it, Sam what is it?"

"I'm pregnant" Sam said stopping her pacing to turn to Janet. "Dr. Rosthin told me after my last mission. I'm about five weeks along"

"Oh Sam" Janet said smiling at her. She didn't understand why this was bed. "That's great" Then she thought of something. "Is Jack upset, is he mad? Is that what's wrong?" Janet asked. She really didn't think that could be it. She new Jack wanted more kids. He had never come right out a said it but you could see it in his eyes when ever Sam was holding one of the kids.

"I haven't told Jack" She said sinking to the floor. Janet was a little worried now. Maybe Sam didn't want kids; she had always assumed she did, but maybe...

"Why haven't you told him?" She asked totally perplexed.

"He doesn't want kids" Sam said looking up at Janet.

"What?" Janet asked looking shocked. "Did he tell you that?"

"No" Sam said shaking her head sadly. "But he never talks about having kids and...I just think he'd rather not"

"Oh honey" Janet said sliding off the couch to sit next to her friend. "He does, I know it"

"How do you know?" Sam asked looking at her.

"You can just see it; I'm surprised you never have. Every time you pick up little Danny or play with CC. He wants kids; go home talk to him, you'll see."

"Maybe" Sam said looking up at Janet and smiling. "You promise not to say anything to Jack?"

"Of course" Janet said nodding her head and smiling.

"Ok" Sam said standing. "I'm going to go."

"You really think you should be driving that thing?" Janet asked when they got to the door.

"Janet I've been riding a motorcycle since I was 16, I'll be ok" Sam said smiling at her friend.

"Ok" Janet said hugging her. "Talk to him, trust me on this."

"Right" Sam said nodding her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**10:30 pm**

Jack was glad to see Sam's car was in the drive way when he got home. He wanted to talk to her about what to tell Sara and how. He parked the car and thought that they should get Charlie a car when his leg was better, he should be able to get around. Jack stopped when he got to his front door. The door was ajar; it looked like it had been forced open. Jack kicked it open with his toe and staying behind the doorframe looked inside.

There had been a struggle, the couch was on its back and there was a broken lamp. 'Oh' Jack thought numbly 'Sam loved that lamp. Sam!' He thought as he threw the door open and ran inside.

"Sam! Kiara! Charlie?" He yelled looking through all the rooms. He stopped in the kitchen door way when he saw his son laying there in a pool of blood. Memories of finding Charlie dead in his room raced through his mind as he ran to his son. He sighed deeply when he found a pulse.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" he said watching as Charlie's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm...sor...sorry" He chocked out as his eyes fluttered. "I...I couldn't...I didn't...I'm sorry" he said as his eyes fluttered shut. Jack checked his pulse again; it was there, not terribly strong, but there. He stood and ran to the phone.

"Please Daniel, please be home" he said as he dialed the number.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**10:25 pm**

"Hey" Janet said as Daniel walked into the bedroom. "So guess what I found out today?" She asked smirking at him. He hated it when she teased him with secrets.

"What?" He asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"You have to guess" She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "It's no fun if I tell you"

"Do I get a prize if I get it right?" He asked as he picked up his book from the dresser.

"Maybe, but you'll never guess" She said smirking at him. Daniel smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So is this like twenty questions?" Daniel asked smirking. "Because I'm really good at that"

"Ok, yeah twenty questions" She said nodding her head and laughing when he tickled her foot.

"Ok" Daniel said thinking. "It is about us?"

"Nope" She said holding up one finger.

"Our family?" He asked pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Nope" She said holding up two fingers.

"What are you going to do once you get passed ten?" He asked looking at her fingers.

"You think you'll need that many?" She asked in a challenging voice.

"Nope" He said smirking as he lay down. "Is it about some one at the SGC?"

"Yes" She said holding up the third finger.

"Is it someone from SG-1?" He asked as he started to play with her hair.

"Yes" She said nodding her head and holding up the fourth finger.

"Ok" He said nodding his head. He didn't think Teal'c or Jack would tell Janet something before telling him so that left Sam and Jonas. "Is this a girl's secret?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes" She said holding up the fifth finger. "Half way there" She said waving her hand around.

"Is this Sam's secret?" He asked smirking at her, of course it was Sam's secret, but he didn't want it to look to easy for him.

"Yes" Janet said giggling a little as she put up her sixth finger. "Leave my feet alone" She said pulling her feet away from his. "No fair trying to distract me"

"I would never" Daniel said looking outraged. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing" She said as she added the seventh finger. She wished he would just get on with it. She was sure he already guessed and was just dragging this out. Daniel just nodded his head and pretending to think really hard about his next question.

"Daniel!" She said smacking his arm.

"I'm thinking" he said smiling at her. "I only have three fingers left, I have to get this right" He put his hand to his chin and hummed a little.

"Daniel!" She said again smiling at him.

"Oh alright" He said shaking his head. "Is she...pregnant?" He said dragging the last word out. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Well it's about time" Daniel said shaking his head. "I can't believe Jack didn't tell me"

"He doesn't know" Janet said looking a little sheepish.

"What?' Daniel asked looking surprised. "Why?"

"Sam's afraid he doesn't what kids" Janet said shaking her head.

"Well thats ridicules" Daniel said rolling his eyes. "Of course he does"

"That's what I told her" Janet said smiling at him. "I told her to talk to him tonight"

"Well good, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic" He smirked at her and took her hand. "So I got it right, in less then ten even. Do I get a prize?"

"Well you did get it in less then ten" She said kissing his cheek and nose. "And I just love you so much..." She trailed off as their lips locked. She smiled when he ran his fingers through her hair. Just as he slipped his hand under her shirt the phone rang.

"Leave it" He mumbled as he kissed her.

"You know I can't" Janet said moving to answer it.

"Please?" He said giving her a puppy dog look. That almost always worked, almost.

"Sorry" Janet said thinking about Sam. If it was her she may need to talk. Janet kissed his nose and picked up the phone.

"Jack?" She said shushing Daniel who was trying to kiss her while she talked. "Jack slow down, what happened...ok, is he still bleeding?...Ok good, I want you to put some pressure on it...right...yes we'll be right there...of course I'll have Daniel call him on our way...Yes, Jack I need you to stay calm ok?...Ok we'll be right there" When Janet hung up the phone Daniel was already dressed and ready to go.

"What happened?" He asked as she got up.

"I'm not sure, wake Cassie and tell her we have to go, tell her I'll call as soon as I can" She said pulling on her pants.

"Ok" Daniel said. He pulled on some pants grabbed a shirt and walked out of the room. He knocked softly of Cassie's door. When he was sure she was sleeping he opened it and walked in.

"Cass" he said shaking her a little. "Cass honey wake up"

"What..." She rolled over and looked up at him. "Daniel, what is it?"

"Your mother and I have to go" He said as she became more awake.

"What happened?" She asked fully awake and alert now.

"I'm not really sure" Daniel said standing. "I think something's happened to Charlie" He said, they had told her all about Charlie and she was suppose to meet him tomorrow. "Can you watch-

"Of course" She said nodding her head. "You two go help Charlie; you'll call me when you know more?"

"Course we will" Daniel said as Janet came rushing in.

"You ok?" She asked looking at her sleep tousled daughter.

"Yeah, go" She said nodding her head. "We'll be fine"

"Thank you" Janet said kissing her daughter and walking out the door.

"I'll call" Daniel said kissing her on the forehead and walking out after Janet. Cassie looked at the clock and sighed. Well _she_ wasn't going to school tomorrow. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep without much luck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jack!" Daniel called as they ran into the house. Janet had her medic bag with her so she could look after Charlie.

"In here" they heard from the kitchen. They both ran in to find Jack on the floor by Charlie. Charlie was bleeding from the shoulder from what looked to be a gun shot. Jack looked up at them and Daniel was surprised to see how pale he was.

"I don't know...I came home...they're gone" He said looking passed Daniel out the door.

"It's ok Jack" Daniel said stooping down so he was nose to nose with Jack. "We'll find them, ok?" Jack just nodded his head and looked back over at Janet.

"Is he..." Jack trailed off as he watched her work.

"He's fine, lost a bit of blood but he's going to be fine" Janet said standing and walking to the phone. She was on it for about 30 seconds. "Teal'c is bring some people from the base, they're going to take us back so we can fix him up" Janet said looking at Jack. "Jack I need you to stay calm, we need to get him stable before we can find out what happened" She looked him in the eyes while Daniel helped him up. "Can you do that for me?"

"Janet they're gone" He said looking down at Charlie. But all he was seeing now was his ten year old son dying all over again.

"Daniel I think he's going into shock. Take him into the living room lie him down and prop his legs up" Janet said getting down on her knees to look over Charlie.

"Right" Daniel said nodding his head and leading Jack into the living room. "Come on Jack lie down, Teal'c will be here soon, we'll figure this all out. Kiara and Sam are just fine"

"They're gone" Jack said shaking his head and closing his eyes. Daniel was happy to see a little more color come to Jack's face. He looked up as he heard Janet move around in the other room. 'God where the hell were Sam and Kiara?' He thought as he watched Jack take deep breaths. He could see Jack was trying to calm down, he hoped it was helping because they were going to need him real soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I really don't think it was a good idea to let him drive" one of the doctors said to the other as Teal'c took a corner on two wheels.

"Um Sir...Teal'c, that's a... that's..." Dr. Rosthin trailed off as he looked out the window as they whizzed by the stop sign. "That was a stop sign" He said looked over at Teal'c.

"Indeed" He said nodding his head. "There were no cars" he said as he as he skidded to a stop in front of Jack's house. The doctors all piled out of the van and headed inside with Teal'c right behind them.

"The kitchen" Daniel said pointing as the doctors rushed in and looked down at him. "They're in the kitchen" Three of them ran into the kitchen. Dr. Rosthin looked down at Jack.

"Is he ok?" He asked looking down at Jack. He still had his eyes closed but he had all his color back. Daniel was sure that Jack knew everything that could be done was being done right now. He was just a little worried that he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"He's in shock" Daniel said looking down at Jack. "Just go work on Charlie, he needs to know Charlie's ok" Daniel said looking into the kitchen. Rosthin nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"What has happened here?" Teal'c asked walking over to Daniel and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't...I'm not sure" Daniel said standing. "Jack called saying Charlie was hurt, so we rushed over, Sam and Kiara are gone, we don't know where, it looks like there was a struggle in here" He looked over at the coffee table. "And there's blood on the corner of the coffee table" He said this last part quieter so Jack couldn't hear if he was listing.

"They were taken?" Teal'c said just as quiet.

"I think so, I just don't know by who or when or why" Daniel said shaking his head. Jack did not need this right now. 'They better not hurt them' Daniel thought as he stood there with Teal'c, 'Jack'll kill them.'

"They will be fine" Teal'c said as if reading his mind. "Do not worry Daniel Jackson"

-o-o-o-

"Mom, come on mom wake up" Kiara said as she paced the little room they were in. There were two beds and Sam was lying in one of them. She had woken in the other one about ten minutes ago. She wasn't sure where they were or what had happened.

"Mom" She said as she noticed the blood on Sam's head. She reached out and touched in. "Mom" She said in a pleading voice. "Wake up, please" She walked to the door and pounded on it.

"Hello out there!" She yelled as she kicked and pounded on the door. "We need a doctor in here!" She yelled. She didn't this for about ten minutes. After getting no reply she walked back over to Sam and sat down next to her.

"It's just us right now" She said ripping the sleeve off her pajama top. "But Dad'll be here soon to save us" She said holding the cloth to Sam's head to help stop the bleeding. "We just have to give him a little time to find us, he'll come" She said nodding her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "He'll come"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How's he doing?" Janet asked walking into the living room.

"I'm fine" Jack said when she got into sight. He had opened his eyes a few minutes ago. Outwardly he looked fine but Janet could see the storm in his eyes.

"That's good" Janet said nodding her head. "No dizziness? Your head ok?" She asked reaching over to check for a fever.

"I'm fine" He said standing and walking to the kitchen door. "Are we taking him to the base now?"

"Yes" Janet said nodding her head. "He's been coming in and out of consciousness for a few minutes. Ever time he mumble about being sorry." Janet looked over at Jack. "They're going to be fine" She said.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head. "Well let's get going" He said walking out the door towards his truck.

"He shouldn't drive" Janet said looking at Daniel.

"Ok" Daniel said following him out the door. Jack was out side standing by his truck looking at the door.

"I don't have my keys" He said not even looking back at Daniel. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the window. "Someone took them Daniel, someone came here and took my little girl, took my wife and shot my son" He was talking so low Daniel had to step forward to hear him. "Right under my nose" He said straitening up. Daniel was about to say something when Jack's fist flew up and crashed through his window.

"Damnit!" He hollered not even noticing the blood or the glass. "Why me! Why us!" He demanded as he turned around and looked at Daniel, passed him, through him. "Why can't we just be...just be normal!" He demanded as he stocked passed Daniel, not really seeing him. "Is that to much to ask?" He demanded looking up at the sky.

"No" Daniel said shaking his head.

"Daniel?" Jack asked looking at Daniel. Then he looked passed Daniel to his truck and then down at his hand.

"Here" Daniel said walking over and taking Jack's hand. "It doesn't look like there's any glass shards in it" Daniel said looking up at Jack.

"Are you two still here?" Janet asked as she leading the team out with Charlie on a stretcher.

"We'll be right behind you" Daniel said looking from Janet to a silent Jack and back again. She got the message and nodded.

"Ok" She said looking down at Jack's hand. She turned and got into the van with Charlie. She closed the door and they all drove off. Daniel hadn't seen Teal'c; he must still be inside, looking for clues?

"Jack?' Daniel said getting his friends attention. "We have to go to the base. Teal'c is staying here to look around your house" At lest that's what Daniel was asumming.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head. He looked at the truck and shook his head. "I broke the window; Sam's going to ki..." He trailed off and looked down at his hand.

"She's fine" Daniel said looking Jack in the eyes. "Jack look at me" he said when Jack looked away. Jack looked up and met his eyes. "She's fine, Kiara's fine" He spoke with a sure voice, even though he was just as worried as Jack. "We need to get to the base to wait for Charlie to wake up so he can tell us what happened"

"Right" Jack said nodding his head. Daniel was happy to see a little of the old Jack come back into his eyes. "Right, but we can't take my truck."

"I know" Daniel said nodding his head. "We'll take my car" He said pointing at his car.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head and walking towards Daniel's car with him. "I'm going to get blood in it" he said looking at his hand again.

"Right" Daniel said opening the trunk and pulling out one of the baby bags they kept back there for emergencies. "Here" He said handing Jack a blanket.

"Right" Jack said wrapping it around his hand. "Thanks"

-o-o-o-

"Mom" Kiara said sitting up and looking around the room. She must have fallen asleep. "Sam?" She asked shaking her a little. Still totally out. She looked around the little room looking for an escape but the only way out was the door.

She looked down at her watch and sighed. They had been there for a little over three hours now. It was one o'clock in the morning but Kiara didn't really feel like sleeping any more. Besides she needed to stay up and listen for people. Someone needed to look at Sam's head.

-o-o-o-

"Dad?" Charlie said as he opened his eyes and looked around the sickbay. He was back in the base and his shoulder hurt. As he realized this everything from before came flooding back and he sat up and winced.

"Charlie" Jack said getting up off the chair he had been in. "Lay back" He said pushing down on Charlie's good shoulder.

"Sam, Kiara, they took them" he said looking at Jack. "I'm so sorry" He said shaking his head. "I should have done something"

"Not your fault kid" Jack said giving Janet a look as she came rushing in.

"How are you feeling?' She asked looking over the bandage on his shoulder.

"Fine" He said never looking away from Jack. "I was sleeping; as soon as Sam got home she made me go to bed. Didn't want me wearing my self out, she said. It was 10:00 when she got home. I had just gotten in bed when I heard something from Kiara's room. By the time I got up and got over there was no one in there. I went down stairs and heard something in the kitchen. The living room looked all thrashed. When I got there, there was a man dragging Sam out the back door. And before I could even say something someone shot me from the back." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Its ok kid" Jack said taking his hand. "We'll find them and kick some major ass" Jack said smiling a little at him.

"Right" Charlie said nodding his head. "Kick some ass for me ok?"

"Of course" Jack said nodding his head. "I'm glad you're up"

"Yeah" Charlie said nodding his head. "Go help Daniel and Teal'c now, they need you more then I do right now"

"You sure?" Jack asked looking to the door. "I can stay if you-

"Go" Charlie said smiling. "I've got Janet to keep me company."

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "I'll come back to check on you in a while"

"Right" Charlie said nodding his head. Jack smiled a little nodded his head and walked out the doors. Charlie sighed and looked over at Janet. As soon as Jack's footsteps faded down the hall he spoke.

"How is he?" He asked worried, he had seen the bandage on Jack's hand.

"He broke the window in his truck." Janet said smiling a little.

"Oh" Charlie said nodding his head. "Well that's sounds about right" He said looking up at her. "Did you know he broke the general's car window once when we all thought Daniel was dead?"

"Yeah I remember that" She said nodding her head. "It happened here too"

"Right" He said nodding his head. Charlie watched as Janet checked his bandages and checked his heart rate. She looked distracted.

"You ok?" He asked smiling at her a little.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "I'm just worried"

"Right" He said nodding his head. He'd be surprised if there was one person on this base that wasn't worried right now. "We'll find them, in one piece"

"I know" Janet said nodding her head.

-o-o-o-

As she slowly rose from unconsciousness she became aware of the soft bed and the loud noise coming from the left somewhere. She opened her eyes and winced as the bright lights in the room flooded her vision.

"Mom!" Kiara called as she ran over and knelling down next to her. "Oh I was so worried, we've been here for like four hours and no one has shown up. I was trying to think of who might have taken us, what do you..." She trailed off when she noticed the odd look on Sam's face. "Are you ok? How's your head?"

"Do I...Do I know you?"

A/N- So what do you think? Do you like my little cliffy? I hope so; I worked long and hard on it, hehehehe. Can't wait to hear from all of you-) Who ever saw this coming raise your hands...Hope you like it.


	4. The Rescue

A/N- First I'd just like to thank all of you who answered my question about Fire and Water. I've now seen the whole clip and it's very funny, though I don't think I've seen that episode. I hope you all like this, have fun.

Chapter 4 -o- The Rescue

Jack walked down the hall towards Daniels office thinking about every thing that had happened recently. He wondered how this would have gone down if Charlie hadn't been here, and for some reason he was sure it would have been worse without him. He didn't know how he knew it, he just...felt it. He hadn't talked to Daniel since Teal'c had come back from his house after looking for 'clues.' Jack hoped they had found something to give them a lead, because at the moment they had nothing to help them find his wife and daughter.

Jack walked into Daniel's office and was surprised to see him and Teal'c sitting cross legged on the floor. There were candles all over the place and they seemed to be meditating. Daniel must be trying to have a vision. In the last five years since that first vision hit in the gate room Daniel had only ever used the 'gift' a small number of times. It wasn't that he couldn't use them whenever he wanted just that sometimes they left him with mind splitting headaches that could last for days. Janet was unsure of the reason for the headaches and while they didn't seem to leave any lasting damage Daniel only used them when the need was great. Jack was about to turn around and leave when Daniels eyes opened. He looked up and Jack and smiled.

"How's Charlie?" He asked as Teal'c opened his eyes too. Teal'c almost always Kel'no'reemed with Daniel, it seemed to make it easier for Daniel, though they didn't know why. Teal'c always said something about 'leading him' but Jack didn't really understand.

"He's fine" Jack said putting his hands in his pocket. "Janet says it didn't hit anything major. Of course now he's going to have matching scars on his shoulders" Jack said sitting down and looking down at Daniel. "So there was nothing at my house?" He asked knowing that there must not be, otherwise they wouldn't have resorted to Daniel's visions.

"There was nothing" Teal'c said nodding his head. "I am sorry"

"Not your fault" Jack said sighing. "Who ever did this knew what they were doing" Jack shook his head and picked something up off Daniel's desk. And for once Daniel just let him play with the 'rock.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're so funny Sam" Kiara said smiling at her. "I think you've been spending too much time with dad" She said shaking her head.

"Dad?" She said looking a little confused. "And he would be who?"

"Sam, this isn't funny" Kiara said a little less convinced Sam was playing around. "We need to find a way out of here" She said frowning at the blank stare Sam was giving her.

"And 'here' is where exactly?' She asked looking around the little room she was in. "Are we trapped here?"

"Yes" Kiara said as the worry in her gut grew. "Sam how's your head?"

"Sam" She said thinking the name over. It sounded vaguely familiar but from where? "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's your name" Kiara said sitting down on the floor in front of Sam and pulling her legs up to her chest. "What's the last thing you remember?" Kiara asked looking up at her.

"Um..." Sam trailed off as she tried to remember. "Waking up here" She said with a tremor in her voice. "Why can't I remember anything?" She asked a little scared.

"I don't know" Kiara said shaking her head. "But whatever it is Dad'll fix it, once he finds us"

"Who's Dad?" She asked looking down at Kiara.

"He's your..." She trailed off and looked down at her legs. Sam really didn't remember anything. Not her or her dad, not Dewey or Cotton not anything. "He's your husband" She said looking up a little.

"My husband" She said thinking about it. There was nothing there, she could walk and she knew the alphabet, but she couldn't for the life of her remember this little girl's name. She had said something about her head, had she done something to it? She tried to think as she reached up and touched it. She winced and pulled her hand away.

"I think I hit my head" She said looking at Kiara. "I think...on a table" She looked confused. "Is that right?"

"I don't know" Kiara said shaking her head. "I was already outside when they took you"

"Could that hit be why I don't remember anything?" She asked looking at Kiara for the answer. This was quite a switch because usually it was Kiara looking to Sam for answers.

"I don't know" Kiara said shaking her head. "The only person I know who had amnesia had it because Oma had to punish him" Kiara said thinking of Daniel. "And I didn't know him then."

"Who's Oma?" She asked closing her eyes trying to will this on coming headache away.

"She's a...um...I don't really know who to explain it" Kiara said shaking her head. "But Daniel came back with no memories, and it came back to him piece by piece, so you'll be fine"

"Right" She said nodding her head. "What's your dad's name?"

"Jack" She said looking up to see if the name stirred any memories.

"Oh" She said nodding her head. She looked at the hopeful face of the little girl and sighed. "Sorry, nothing"

"Its ok, it'll come" Kiara said nodding her head.

"I don't...I can't remember...what's your name?" She asked and felt like crying when the little girls face fell and she looked like she would cry.

"Kiara" She said trying to smile at Sam. "I'm Kiara"

"My...my daughter?" Sam asked remembering that she had called her mom.

"Sort of" Kiara said smiling a little now. "You're not my blood mom" She said turning and resting the back of her head on the edge of Sam's bed. "My first mom died when I was about four, so I came to live with my dad. And then when I was about six you guys got married."

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head. "Did you see your dad much before she died?" Sam asked looking down at the top of her head.

"No, I didn't know him until after she died" Kiara said smiling at the memory. Then she frowned thinking that Sam didn't remember.

"That must have been hard" Sam said sighing. "Did you live far away from him? Is that why you'd never met?"

"Yeah" Kiara said nodding her head. "Very far away" She said wondering what she should tell Sam. She thought she probably shouldn't tell Sam anything about the Stargate for now. Once Jack saved them then she could ask him what it was ok to talk to Sam about.

o-o-o-

"You're sure you left nothing behind?" He asked swiveling in his chair to look at the three men standing in front of him.

"Yes," The leader said nodding his head and smirking. "There is no way they could possibly find us."

"Good" he said nodding his head. "Then the first part of the test is set up and ready to go?"

"It is," said another of the men stepping forward. "They're both locked up tight."

"Tell me, why _did_ you take them both?" He asked sneering a little. "I do believe I told you the girl only."

"We had a chance to take them both, we didn't think there would be a difference" The other one said looking over at one of his men. "It's not a problem is it? We could get rid of the woman"

"No, lucky for you having her will only make the tests work better" He said picking up the phone. "We're through" He said dismissing them. They nodded and walked out the door.

"I told you we only needed the girl" One of them said slapping the other over the head.

"Hey it worked out" He said shaking his head. "You're just mad you didn't think of it" He said smirking. "I thought it would be a lot harder to get to them"

"Yeah, but who the hell was that guy that was there?" The other guys said shaking his head. "You think she was sleeping with him?"

"Maybe" One of them said smirking. "Anyway we should find out about him. Can't have him showing up again"

"Right" The other said nodding his head. "Well if Mr. 'I can't shoot worth shit' had hit the mark we wouldn't have to worry about him"

"Well if you had just let me go back and finish him off" He said sneering at him.

"Shut up both of you" he said shaking his head. "Come on we have more work"

"Right" They both said nodding their heads.

o-o-o-

"So nothing then?" Jack asked about half an hour later.

"I guess not" Daniel said shaking his head. "Sorry" He sighed and turned his computer on. "We will find them"

"Right I know" Jack said nodding his head. "It's just if you

"Wait" Daniel said putting his hand to his head and wincing. "I can...I can see..." Daniel trailed off and lowered his head down on the desk. Both hands came up and covered his head as he murmured to himself.

"Daniel?" Jack said shaking his shoulder a little. Daniel just sat there with his hands covering his head. A vision had only done this to him once before when CC was missing. Last time he had sat like that for almost ten minutes. That had been one of those horrible headache visions. Jack just stood there waiting while Teal'c walked to the phone incase they needed to call for help.

"Jack?" Daniel said sitting up and blinking his eyes a few times. "I know where they are" He closed his eyes for a second then opened them. He had a very big smile on his face. "It was like I was seeing through the eyes of another man. He was the one driving the van that they transported them in. I could hear Kiara in the back screaming at him to let them go"

"Well do you have an add- Jack was cut off when a bright light encircled him and he disappeared.

"Well this is just great" Daniel said rubbing his head. "Come on Teal'c lets get something's together"

"Indeed" Teal'c said nodding his head.

o-o-o-

"-ress" Jack finished looking around him. "Thor?" He asked when he noticed that there was no one waiting for him.

"O'Neill" Thor said coming around the corner.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, but what're you doing here?" Jack asked hoping he didn't need their help; they had enough on their plate as it was.

"I received a message from your General Hammond" Thor said looking up at him. "You were not expecting us?"

"Well _I_ wasn't" Jack said shaking his head. "Glad you're here though"

"Can we be of any assistance?" He asked looking up at Jack.

"Oh you have no idea" Jack said sighing with relief. "First I need you to bring Daniel and Teal'c up here" Jack said smiling "And Jonas" He said as an after thought. He still had a hard time thinking of Jonas as a part of SG-1. Not that he didn't like the guy or anything it was just SG-1 was him Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Jonas was good though and Daniel seemed to get along well with him, he was getting more and more used to the idea.

"Of course" he said nodding his head. He walked over to one of the control panels and moved a few stones around. Daniel and Teal'c beamed up a few seconds later. Daniel was holding a few maps and Teal'c had his staff weapon with him.

"We figured you'd have us beamed up too, and I need to show you where they are" He said in reference to the maps.

"Indeed" Teal'c said nodding his head. Jonas popped in and looked around the room. He looked over at Thor and then at Jack and sighed.

"You think maybe a little warning next time?" He asked looking down at the towel around his waist. "Not that I don't want to help but, come on" he said running his hand through his dripping wet hair.

"Busy Jonas?" Jack asked smirking at him. He turned to Thor and smiled. "You think you could get his clothes?"

"Of course" Thor said nodding his head. A second later Jonas' clothes were sitting in front of him.

"Thanks" He said smiling picking them up and looking at Jack. "We find Sam and Kiara?"

"Yeah Daniel had a vision" Jack said looking over to Daniel. He had the map lying on the floor at Thor's feet. "Go get dressed and get your butt back here"

"Right" Jonas said walking around the corner where Thor told him to go.

"This is where they are" Daniel said pointing at a spot on the map when Jonas came back in. "Can you take us there?" He asked looking up at Thor.

"I can" He said nodding his head.

"So where are they anyway?" Jack asked looking over at Daniel as he rolled up one map then unrolled another closer up map.

"About an hour from the base" Daniel said looking down at the map. "Right here" He said pointing it out.

"We are there" Thor said walking over to the map and looking down at it.

"That was fast" Jack said smiling.

"Are we going to need to go in there and get them or what?' Jonas asked looking over at Jack. Jack shrugged and looked to Thor who smiled (if you can call it that) and walked over to where Daniel had the maps.

"No" Thor said shaking his head.

"Ok" Jonas said nodding his head. "So you beamed me up in the middle of my shower because...?"

"You're part of the team?" Jack said shrugging his shoulder. "I thought you'd want to be here for...team support?" He asked smirking at him. "We really didn't need Teal'c either but, I wanted the whole team here because...well I don't know"

"Right" Jonas said nodding his head his head. "Happy to help..." He smiled at Jack "...hold the floor down"

"You know you weren't really in the middle of a shower" Jack said looking very serious. He was still a little worried something would go wrong and picking on Jonas helped to distract him. "You had a towel"

"Yeah, I guess I should be thankful it didn't happen ten seconds earlier" Jonas said rolling his eyes.

"They're in this building" Daniel said speaking over Jack and Jonas. He pointed it out for Thor ignoring Jack and Jonas. "On one of the lower levels" He said in a more normal voice. Thor nodded again and walked back to the controls. He shifted some stones around and looked up at Jack and pointed.

"Over there" He said pointing to the transport area. A few seconds later after a flash of white light Sam and Kiara appeared. Kiara had her head down on her knees and Sam appeared to be unconscious. Kiara looked up after a few seconds and Jack could see she was crying.

"Oh daddy I knew you'd come" She said jumping up to her feet and running to him. "It's so awful. I don't know how it happened or what to do. She was just talking to me a few minutes ago. Then I looked at her and she was out again. She hit her head and something's wrong. She doesn't remember"

"Shh Kiara its ok" Jack said holding her while Daniel walked over to Sam. He picked her up and walked over and knelt down next to Sam.

"But dad you don't understand" Kiara said whipping at her eyes. "Something's wrong with Sam. She doesn't remember"

"Kiara its ok if she doesn't remember what happened" Jack said smiling at her. "We have you back and you're safe."

"But it's not that she doesn't remember being taken." Kiara said shaking her head. "She doesn't remember _anything_."

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well she seems to be fine" Janet said walking around Sam's bed. "Besides the loss of blood, she has a small head wound. She'll probably have a headache for a day or two" Janet said looking down at the now asleep Kiara. "Kiara said Sam didn't remember anything?"

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. They had been back for about half an hour. "She said Sam woke up and didn't know who she was or what was going on. I'm a little worried"

"I'm sure she's fine" Janet said worried herself. She looked down at Sam and started arguing with her self. She couldn't decide if she should tell Jack about the baby. If Sam really did have amnesia she would need to be told. So Jack would find out anyway, but if she didn't she'd be taking the chance for Sam to tell him herself.

"Thinking hard?" Jack asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I was just wondering something" Janet said looking from Sam to Jack. "I think there's something I should tell you"

"What?" Jack said looking up at her with worry lining his eyes. "Did you find something wrong with Sam that you're not telling me?"

"No" Janet said shaking her head. "But it is about Sam"

"What?" Jack asked curious now.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you" She said sitting down in a chair by Sam's bed. "As Sam's doctor I should tell you, but as her friend I'm having a hard time"

"Is there something wrong with her? Something that didn't happen today?" Jack asked fearing the worst. What if she had some disease or cancer? "Janet you have to tell me now" Janet smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess I do" She said sighing and looking at Sam. "She's going to be pissed"

"Well?" Jack said looking top Sam and then back to Janet.

"Sam's...well she's pregnant" Janet said watching Jack for a reaction, good or bad she had to know so she could tell Sam.

"She's...she's...pregnant?" He asked looking over to Sam. He looked back to Janet and had a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to be a dad...again?" He asked a little shocked.

"Wow" They heard someone say from behind them. They turned to see Kiara standing there looking shocked. "Mom's having a baby?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yeah" Janet said nodding her head. She looked over at Jack who was watching Sam. "Come on Kiara lets get something to eat."

"Ok, I'm starved" She walked over to Jack and he pulled her into his lap.

"You going to be ok?" Kiara asked smiling at him.

"I'll be fine kiddo" He said sighing. "You go get something to eat, I'll be here"

"Ok" Kiara said jumping down and walking over to Sam. "Where's Charlie?" She asked as they walked towards the doors.

"He's back at my house" She said smiling at her. "Cassie's with him"

"Oh" Jack heard Kiara say. He could tell she was a little disappointed. He turned and looked back down at Sam. He couldn't believe it. A baby. Sam was pregnant, having a baby, his baby. He reached over and took her hand into his.

"I know you can hear me in there" Jack said looking at her. "And if you really don't remember then you'll need lots of help. You can count on me and Kiara for that. I'm sure you'll be fine though. This happened to Daniel, he's the geek you'll meet him later, and it all came back to him after a while. I love you so much Sam. We'll get you through this, all of us. You rest now and when you wake up we'll get you home so you can start remembering." Jack said while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He laid his head down on the side of the bed and was out within minutes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh thank God" Cassie said nodding her head with a new smile on her face. "Yes I'll tell him" She said smiling as she hung up the phone. She turned to see Charlie was still fast asleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep as soon as he got there. He had arrived about two hours ago. They had hardly even said hello before he was on the couch and fast asleep with a hockey game on. The kids were still fast asleep because it was still only about 4:30 am. Danny didn't seem to have any trouble sleeping right through the night, but then nether had CC. She walked over to him and bent over to wake him so she could give him the good news.

"Charlie" She said reaching down and shaking his shoulder a little. "Hey I have news" She said smiling when his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"Hey gorgeous" He said in a half asleep voice. "How was school?" He asked reaching up and running his hand over her cheek.

"Huh...Charlie?" She said a little surprised. Jack had said that Charlie knew her in his world; he didn't say anything about them dating. But then maybe Charlie hadn't told him.

"Cassie?" Charlie sat up a little as he became more awake. Then as his senses came back he realized what he had said and blushed. "Oh geez" He said shaking his head. He sighed and winced when he tried to sit up.

"Don't move" Cassie said sternly, 'Just like her mother' Charlie thought as she smiled at him. "You'll hurt yourself"

"I think I did that already" He said smiling when she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "Speaking of that, Janet just called, they found them" She said sitting down on the edge of the couch. She would ask about the slip of tongue after she gave him the news.

"Oh that's great" He said smiling nodding his head with a big smile on his face. "And every ones ok?" he asked. She frowned and shook her head. "What? Is something wrong with Kiara? Is Sam hurt?" He asked scared now that one of them had been hurt. What if something happened to Kiara again?

"No, physically they're both fine" Cassie said evading his look. "But..."

"But...mentally?" He asked watching her. He would say he new Cassie better than most people but this Cassie, there were little differences. When his Cassie didn't want to tell him something she would watch her feet and play with her hair. But this Cassie looked everywhere but at him never stopping on any one thing and she played with the hem of her shirt. It would be interesting to see what else was different.

"They think Sam may have amnesia" She said looking up at him.

"Oh" He said letting this sink in. "They think?" He asked holding her gaze.

"Yeah, Kiara said Sam didn't remember anything but she was out when they found them. She hasn't come to yet" Cassie said breaking eye contact. 'Boy he has beautiful eyes' Cassie thought as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. 'Just like Jack' she thought blushing a little. She had had a crush on Jack when she was younger, she just loved his eyes.

"You ok?" Charlie asked when her cheeks went a little red.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "Mom says Sam should be fine. Even if she does have amnesia it'll all come back to her. Daniel lost all his memories too, but he came back and remembered eventually."

"Daniel had amnesia?" Charlie asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, when he came back from being ascended he didn't remember anything" Cassie said nodding her head. "Anyway Sam'll be just fine"

"Yeah" Charlie said nodding his head still a little worried. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Both of them were thinking of Sam and hoping she would be ok. Then Cassie thought about Charlie's slip of the tongue.

"Where we...in your world was there something...did we..." She trailed off and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, me and my Cassie have been together for about two years. Though to hear Janet tell it we've been together since the day we met" Charlie smiled sadly at the thought of his world.

"I know how it feels" Cassie said nodding her head. "To lose your whole world. It must be really hard for you though, to see faces of people you know but don't really know at all"

"Yeah" He said nodding his head and sighing. He really didn't want to think about all of this right now. It was hard enough sitting there talking to her, she was so much his Cassie, but then at the same time not. It was a constant reminder that his world was totally gone. "So how about something to eat?" He said trying to get up again and wincing, again.

"You sit" Cassie said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. He was so like his father it was scary. "What do you want? I'll get it"

"Do you have any fruit?

"Loops?" She said shaking her head with a smile. 'Yep' she thought as she stood 'Just like his father.' "You have got to be kidding me. Of all the cereal in the world" She smiled at him and walked out as he said "Its good" Charlie watched as she walked off and felt a little bang of heart ache. This was going to be really hard. Harder then he had thought before seeing her. He and his Cassie had been weeks away from getting married when the damned Goa'uld had attacked. It was all their fault. He lost everything in one day. And to have to see her every day and not hold her, to know she wasn't _his _Cassie? That was going to be a very big struggle.

Cassie sighed when she got into the kitchen. 'That poor guy' she though as she got a bowl down from the cupboard. He lost everything, and then got it all back in a sick twisted way. She could see the pain when he talked about his Cassie. Though she could totally see why she had fallen for him, or...well...why the other her had. She wished there was something she could do to make it easier on him. She poured the milk and walked towards the door. She should find out all about his Cassie and then try to be as little like her as possible. He smiled when she gave him the cereal. She was going to sit down when she heard something on the baby monitor.

"Be right back" She said smiling.

"Right" He said around a mouth full of fruit-loops. She smiled and walked up the stairs. She was going to have a hell of a time _not_ fallen for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello?" Sam said opening her eyes and looking around the room. It was a different room then when she passed out. She wondered if they had been rescued like Kiara said they would be. "Kiara?"

"Sam" She heard someone say to her right. She sat up a little and saw a mans head on the edge of her bed. He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Glad to see you finally decided to join us" He said winking at her. Right this _must_ be Jack. Kiara had told her a little about Jack before she had passed out. She smiled weakly at him at him.

"Jack?" She asked and was rewarded with a smile and a nod.

"How you feelin?" He asked looking at her eyes.

"Ok I guess" She said reaching up to touch her bandaged head. "I think I hit my head. I don't...I can't remember..." She tailed off as his face fell. "I'm sorry" She said looking around the room a little.

"Its ok" He said shaking his head and smiling at her. "It'll all come back." She smiled and nodded her head. Boy they all seemed sure 'it would all come back.' She hoped so; she didn't like this not knowing thing.

"Is...Kiara ok?" She asked sinking back into the bed.

"Yeah she's fine" Jack said nodding his head. He looked down at his watch and winced. "She's probably sleeping by now."

"Like you should be" Janet said coming into the room smiling. "You should sleep too" She said looking at Sam. "But it's good to see you awake and alert."

"Thanks" She said smiling a little. "I know you right?"

"You remember her?" Jack asked excitedly.

"No" Sam aid shaking her head. "She just seems...familiar"

"I'm Janet" She said smiling at her. "Your doctor"

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head. She had felt something more when Janet walked into the room.

"We're also very close friends" She said smiling when Sam smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling. "I though so, I feel...close to you some how." She said thinking about it. She turned to Jack and smiled. "And you" She said. She could tell he was important because it made her very happy to make him smile even though she didn't know why.

"It's a very good sign that you have such strong feeling towards us" She said smiling at Sam. "A very good sign."

**That Night**

Sam stood in her empty bedroom with a small smile on her face. There was pretty much nothing she recognized, nothing that she felt any kind of conation to but she was still smiling. And the soul reason for that very small smile was sitting on her dresser in the corner of the room. Sam stood there staring at the picture on her dresser. Jack had brought her in here about half an hour ago and told her to have a look around. He didn't tell her anything when she asked, just told her to look around and see if she remembered anything. He had left shortly after that telling her he'd be down stairs if she needed him. She bent over and picked up the picture and smiled at her bright and happy mother. As soon as she saw it she had known it was her mother and not just because she looked so much like her. She had such a strong feeling of love and trust for the women in the picture that she just knew it was her mom. But there was also a great sadness in seeing the picture because Sam also knew that her mother was dead. She didn't know how she had died or when, but she knew she was gone.

It was about 8:00 in the morning now. Cassie was in her room reading though Sam was sure she had fallen asleep again, she was half way there on the way home. It was weird for her. She didn't know this place or the people who lived in it but the second she walked through the door she had known it was home. She set the picture back and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the right side of the bed and picked up the book sitting there. It was a book on stars and black holes. It was doggy eared on chapter 22, The Apple Theory. She opened it to the inside of the cover and smiles.

'_Jack this tells all about the black holes. It even has the apple thing. I hope you like it, and I hope it will help so you'll stop asking me. I love you! Sammie' _That was what was written on the inside of the cover. Sam sat there for a second and wondered why Jack would want to know about black holes. Jack had told her that she worked for the Air Force but he didn't say what she did. He wanted her to remember on her own. He said Janet said it would help her remember if she did it on her own. She tried to remember why she would give him a book like this but nothing would come. She got up and walked to the other side of the bed. She picked up the book sitting there and read the cover. It was a murder romance novel called 'Naked in Death.' She opened it to the cover page and smiled. There was an inscription in her book too.

'_Sammie, I found your little stash of murder romance books. Keeping secrets from you hubby? That's never a good sign. :-) I found this in a book store; the women there told me everyone just loves this series. Hope you like it. I love you!'_ Sam opened to the first page and began to read. She was only on the second chapter before she fell asleep. The book slid out of her hand as she drifted into a dream filled sleep.

**Dream**

Sam found herself standing in a very large black void all around her was darkness. From all around her she could hear sounds of something. She had to concentrate really hard on one sound and then after a few seconds she could hear someone saying something. Then she blinked and when she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a large screen. On the screen she could see Jack standing in front of a locker.

"Carter" Jack said in surprise when she slammed his locker door. He pulled his shirt over his head and smiled a little at her. "Uh... sorry, didn't know you were in here." He said seconds before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her and kissing him. "Hey!" He said as she pulled his head closer kissing him harder. "What the hell's going on?" He demanded as Sam ran her hand over his head.

"I want you" She said in a low seductive voice kissing him again.

"Why?" Jack asked in surprise. He shook his head "I mean, no!" He said pulling her away from his body. "Carter this is a little out of line don't you think?" He asked as she grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him to the bench and then swung her leg over him, straddling him and holding him to the bench.

"You want me?" She asks smirking at him and kissing him again.

"No, no" he said shaking his head and pushing at her. "No like this, not likeShe cut him off by kissing him again. He pushed once more shoving her up but not off of him. "Carter! What's gotten into you?" She leaned over to kiss him again and when he shoved her up every thing on the screen started to shift and change. Now she was lying in a huge ice cave next to Jack.

"It's my sidearm, I swear…" He said shifting a little. Sam smiled and then let out a little giggle.

"No giggling, please" He said wincing and closing his and gritting his teeth. Sam nodded her head and sighed.

"If we don't make it I won't have any regrets. You?" She asked lifting her head a little so she could look down at him. He turned his head to the left and sighed in pain.

"I'll regret…dying." He said after a few seconds.

Sam nodded her head and laid it back on his arm. Now as the screen changed a little faster she could see herself standing next to Jack, who had on a very nice tux and was smiling at her. She blinks and Sam can remember that, she could hardly see Jack through the tears.

"I do" She hears him said with a big smile. He winks at her and she giggled.

"I know" She said nodding her head. "No giggling" They both turn to the minister who smiled at them.

"And Samantha Rebecca Carter, do you take this man in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Through all of life's ups and downs and with patience and love?"

"I do" She said nodding her head with a big smile on her face. He smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He leaned over and smiled at them. "You may now kiss the bride" Jack nodded his head took Sam into his arms dipped her back and kissed her. Every one in the pews cheered and Sam laughed and looked down at the ring on her finger.

This time the screen went from one scene to the other with no time or change. She was now sitting in front of a computer screen. As Sam watched herself she could feel the sadness and frustration. She looked up when Janet walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"You working through the night again?" She asked handing over the coffee.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head and smiling at the coffee. "Lot of work to do, thank you." She said taking a drink of the coffee.

"Look, Sam, there's no doubt you're going to solve this, but you have to accept the fact it's going to take time." Janet said leaning over so she could see the computer.

"Yeah, well if I think that way, it could take months." Sam said looking back at the computer. She didn't even want to think about how long it was going to take.

"Daniel says the Tollan could have a ship in the vicinity of Edora some time right next year." Janet said trying to make Sam feel better.

"He shouldn't have to wait that long." She said shaking her head.

"You miss him." Janet said stating the obvious.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head and looking up at Janet.

"Is this a problem?" Janet asked looking into Sam's eyes.

"No" Sam said shaking her head and looking back to the computer. "No of course not"

"Ok" She said nodding her head. Sam looked back to the computer and sighed. She laid her head down on the keys and closed her eyes. 'I will find a way' she could almost hear herself think.

Now on the screen she was sitting by the side of a bed. There was a man laying in it wrapped in white bandages. It was Daniel. Sam wasn't sure how she knew this she just did.

"Just so you know, Jonas had a change of heart." Sam said looking down at her dying friend. She could remember feeling so helpless sitting there watching her friend die. "He stole some Naquadria for us. He took a big risk; he said it was because of what you did. I think it could be important and I wanted you to know that." She whipped at the tears running down her cheeks. "You have an effect on people, Daniel. The way you look at things, it changed me too. I see what really matters." She shook her head as they tears started to fall more freely. "I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hoped that you always knew." She said laying her head down on her hands on his bed.

Now she was sitting on a hospital bed with Dr. Rosthin walking towards her. He had a clipboard in one hand and a big smile. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to the bed. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well?" She asked a little harshly.

"You're pregnant" He said handing her the clipboard so she could see for herself. "As you can see your about four weeks along. The baby should be born sometime around June. We'll have to do further tests to get the precise date." He smiled at her.

"Wow" Sam said shaking her head. "This is..." She trailed off and looked down at the clip board again. "Wow"

"I think what with all your involvement in alien stuff that we should handle this here at the SGC" He said smiling at her. "Just incase" After that memories flashed by on the screen very fast. All she could really see were snippets of her life up till now. She watched trying to catch all that was flashing in front of her. Then all of a sudden the screen stilled and she saw a women standing there smiling.

"Jolinar" Sam said. As she stood there staring at the women she had a feeling like she was being watched. She turned around to come face to face with the women from the screen. Then the screen behind her went blank and the women smiled.

"Hello Sam" She said smiling at her. "It's nice to finally meet you, face to face" She smiled and sat down in a chair that had not been there seconds before. "Have a seat" She said smiling at the look on Sam's face. Sam turned and looked down at the chair, she shrugged and sat down.

"I know you" Sam said trying to piece it all together. Jolinar nodded her head and smiled.

"And I you" She said reaching over and touching Sam's head. "I knew you loved him before you did" She said laughing a little.

"Him...Jack" She said looking at Jolinar.

"Yes" She said nodding her head.

"How is this possible?" Sam asked looking around the now very nice room they were in. "You died...saving me" She said after thinking about it for a second. It all seemed to be coming back in waves. "Thanks for that by the way" Jolinar laughed and Sam looked confused.

"You sound like him" She said as way of explanation. "I'm told I started to sound like Martouf" She sighed.

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head as the memories of Martouf filled her head. "He died too" Sam said shaking her head and looking down at her hands. "By my hands"

"You did what needed to be done, and have helped us all in the process. And now he is here with me, we are together" Jolinar said smiling at her. "But I've gone off topic a little; you and I are here because I did not die, not in the sense that you mean"

"You...ascended?" Sam asked after thinking about it for a second. "Like Daniel?" She asked not really knowing where that information had come from.

"That's right. It's all coming back nicely I'm happy to see" She said smiling at Sam.

"Coming back?" Sam asked "How is it that it all just comes back, just like that?" Sam asked snapping her fingers.

"Well it won't all come back. At lest not right away." She said smiling at Sam. "But it should be much faster now"

"Why?" Sam asked looking at Jolinar with curiosity. "How is it all coming back?"

"Well I'm helping you along, I opened the door" She said standing and walking to Sam. "There are things that you're going to be needed for soon" She said reaching out and putting her hand on Sam's face. "I wanted you to be ready" She reached down and put her hand to Sam's belly.

"Is something going to happen to my baby?" Sam asked worried. Jolinar pulled her hand away and sighed. Sam put her hands on her stomach and looked up at Jolinar.

"No" She said smiling at her a little. "She will be a beautiful little girl"

"A girl?" Sam asked as a little smile graced her face. "What's going to happen?" She asked after a second.

"I can not say" Jolinar said looking down at her hands and smiling. "I'm really not supposed to be doing this much but..." She trailed off and smiled. "Rules were meant to be broken."

"But why?" Sam asked still not understanding why she would do this for her. "I mean you saved my life and now you're helping me get it back again?"

"Because I like you and because you took good care of Martouf for me" She smiling when Sam blushed. Jolinar sat down on the table that had appeared in front of Sam and smiled. She reached out and put her hand on Sam's belly again. "She will remember everything" She said smiling.

"Everything what?" Sam asked not really understanding.

"Me, us, the Tok'ra" Jolinar said smiling. "She will remember me, she will remember everything. You will have to help her through it when the time comes."

"Oh. Of course" Sam said nodding her head. Jolinar removed her hand and looking up at Sam.

"Its time to wake up now" She said smiling sadly at her.

"No, I have more questions" Sam said shaking her head.

"You'll get all the answers someday" Jolinar said smiling. "Wake up Sam, Sam" She said smiling softly "Wake up"

**Dream over**

"Sam wake up" Jack said shaking her a little. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him for a second. Then she sat up and put her hands on her belly. She smiled at him and sighed.

"Hi" She said looking up into the brown eyes of the man she loved. She sighed as memories filled her head. It was like a door had been opened and information was flooding her head. She reached up and put her hand to her head. It was starting to give her a headache, or maybe that was the baseball sized bump on her head.

"How you feelin?" Jack asked sitting back a little. He didn't want to get into her personal space, at lest not till she remembered more about them and stuff.

"I'm good" She said nodding her head. She looked down at her belly and when she looked back up at him she had a very big smile on her face. "We're having a baby" She said taking his hand and laying it on her belly.

"You remembered?" He asked happy that it was coming back to her.

"Everything" Sam said nodding her head.

"What?" Jack said looking shocked "How?"

"A friend helped me" She said smiling as she thought of Jolinar. "Come on I'm hungry, I'll tell you all about it over some of your world famous pancakes."

"Ok" Jack said still a little confused. He stood and helped her up. "Everything, everything?" He asked as she got up off the bed and smiled at him.

"Well it's all coming in fragments" She said as they walked to the door. "But it's all pretty much coming back."

"Wow" Jack said making a mental note to call Janet.

"Jack" She said smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He asked totally lost in thought.

"I love you" She said smiling when he stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at her.

"I love you too" He said smiling when she smiled at him. 'Wow' he thought as they headed down the stairs to the kitchen. 'What a life we lead' He thought as he got the stuff out of the fridge. He had been afraid it would be awhile before he heard that again. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Jack you're letting out all the cold air" Sam said smirking at him.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head and smiling. He closed the fridge and got to work as Sam sat there smiling at him and reveling in the memories.

A/NOk I know I got her over the amnesia thing kinda fast but this story isn't about Sam's loss of memory it's about...opps, almost let it slip. Can't have that now can we. You'll all just have to wait to see the bigger picture but just know that you'll get it eventually. So I hope you like it, let me know what you think.

And to Sunstorm2 thanks for all your excellent help. You really are a writers bestfriend! Thanks ever so much!


	5. Settled Down?

Sorry for the delay, hope you like it...And now without further a due, Chapter five.

Chapter 5 -o- Settled Down?

"Sam I'm telling you this isn't necessary" Daniel said as he watched Sam bustled around the kitchen. She was making one of his favorite meals and Janet and the kids where coming over later. She turned from the sauce on the stove and smiled at him.

"I know" She said walking over and finishing the apple slices. "But I want to, me and Kiara might still be stuck in that...whatever it was, if it weren't for you" She said smiling at him and handing his a cinnamon apple slice. It had been a week since her 'Jolinar dream' and she had almost everything back. "And besides I'm just happy I remember how to make it" She said smirking at him.

"When is Teal'c supposed to be back?" Sam asked as he took the apple from her.

"I think Hammond said he was staying for a week or so" Daniel said smiling. "And Jonas won't be back for a few days after that" Daniel said smiling. Teal'c had gone to see his son and Bra'tac and Jonas was back trying to work on things back home. Sam didn't know why he bothered ever time he came back from one of these visits he moaned and groaned about how uncooperative his government was.

"So where's Jack?" Daniel asked. "You really don't have to make all this" He said eating another piece of apple; she was also making apple pie, another favorite of his.

"I know" She said nodding her head. "Jack's with Charlie and Kiara, I think they're out looking for a ridicules present for you" She said smiling at the look on his face.

"Wonderful" He said sarcastically. "You don't think they'll get another one of those silly pharaohs, do you?" Daniel asked looking up at Sam.

"You know Jack" She said smiling at him and turning back to her sauce.

"Oh God" Daniel said shaking his head. "You know I have like fifteen of them now" Daniel said. Sam nodded her head and smirked. "And they're all different."

"I think Jack thinks you should collect something" Sam said without turning around. She was afraid the look on Daniel's face would make her laugh; she didn't want him to know how funny she found this.

"I do collect things" Daniel said standing and walking to the fridge. "I have my books and artifacts"

"Rocks Daniel" Jack said walking into the room with Kiara. "You have rocks"

Daniel turned from the fridge to face a smiling (he hadn't really stopped smiling in a week) Jack. Kiara walked in right behind him smiling as well. "So what did you get me?" Daniel asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he closed the fridge door with his soda in hand.

"I didn't get you anything" Jack said smiling at him. "Kiara did" He said smiling down at her.

"Oh" Daniel said nodding his head 'Well this can't be too bad' He thought to himself. He looked down at Kiara who had a smile on her face and a bag in her hands.

"Here" She said handing it over. "I picked it out all by my self" She said looking up at Jack. Jack nodded his head and winked at her, of course Daniel missed it as he was smiling at Kiara.

"Well thank you" He said taking the bag from her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I just wanted you to know I love you Uncle Danny" She said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I love you too" He said straitening up and smiling. He opened the bag and took out the package. He opened it and couldn't help but smile at the pharaoh statue in his hands.

"Dad says you collect them" She said smiling up at Daniel.

"Yeah, I guess I do" He said nodding at her. This one was a little different from the plastic and ceramic toy ones Jack was always getting him. It was made of a heavy metal and had real stones for the eyes and was gold plated.

"So you like it?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I do" Daniel said nodding his head. "Thank you"

"Cool" She said smiling at him. "I'm going to go see what Charlie's watching" She said running out of the kitchen at top speeds. Daniel turned the pharaoh over in his hands and smiled. He looked up at Jack and saw that he was watching him.

"You really like it?' Jack asked sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah I do" Daniel said nodding his head. Daniel had never told Jack but he had all the pharaohs Jack had gotten him over the years in his room on a shelf over the dresser. Janet was the only one who knew it was there.

"Rats" Jack said shaking his head and walking over to Sam. "Now I have to find a new gag gift" He said dipping his finger in the sauce.

"Hey!" Sam said slapping his hand away. "You can wait with every one else" She said smiling at him.

"Fine" Jack said pouting at her. He bent down so he was waist level to Sam and smiled. "You see what I have to live with?" He asked putting his hand on her stomach. "We'll have to fight her together" He smiled up and Sam and looked over at Daniel. "Is this not the coolest thing in the world?"

"The coolest" Daniel said nodding his head. He put the pharaoh down by his keys and let the two, or three, of them alone. Sam put her hand over Jack's and smiled at him.

"You want to know something?" She asked as he stood back up.

"Always" He said nodding his head as he snuck an apple slice.

"I was scared to tell you" She said putting her hand on her belly. "I didn't think you wanted more kids" Sam looked down at her belly. Jack just smiled and walked over to her taking her in his arms.

"You shouldn't have been" He said raising her chin with his finger. "I love you, the next best thing to having you is having a baby with you" He said smiling at her.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. She pulled away and walked over to the sauce. "I love you" She said smiling.

"I love you too" He said taking another apple slice.

Daniel walked into the living room to find no Kiara. Charlie was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. His arm was still in a sling but he was healing fast. Janet said he would be fine in a few weeks. And Hammond said as soon as he was well he had a SG team all ready for him. Charlie stopped on what else but 'The Simpson's.' Daniel rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"Where's Kiara?" he asked as the TV went to a commercial.

"Oh she was here for about thirty seconds" Charlie said muting the TV. "But then she ran upstairs for something" He said looking towards the stairs.

"How is she doing?" Daniel asked also looking towards the stairs.

"Good for the most part" Charlie said muting the TV. "She's only woken up with nightmares twice now" He said shifting his arm a little. "And _she_ says there not very bad. But I have my doubts"

"Hello?" Janet hollered when she walked into the house. They had long ago done away with knocking, they all had keys anyway. "Anyone want to help?" Daniel smiled and jumped up. He walked over to her and she smiled.

"Hey there" She said kissing him. Then she pulled back and handed him a sleeping baby. "Take him and put him down for me would you?"

"Right" he said nodding his head. He walked passed the kitchen and stuck his head in. "Hey Jack, I think Janet might need a little help"

"Right" he said nodding his head and heading towards the door. Sam walked over and looked down at Danny.

"He's so sweet' she said smiling down at his little face. "He has your hair"

"Yeah I know" Daniel said looking down at the full head of hair he already had. "I'm going to go put him down in the spare room"

"Can I?" She asked smiling at him.

"Course you can" He said handing him over. "I'll go see if Jack needs any help"

"Ok" Sam said walking towards the room. Daniel headed to the door and was amazed at all the bags Janet had brought.

"Man Danny your kids have a lot of clothes" Jack said as he threw one of the bags over his shoulder.

"I know" He said nodding his head. "Sam and Janet are going to see if there's anything she might want"

"Of course they are" Jack said nodding his head and headed to the nursery (Well really it was still an office that no one used but it would eventually be the baby's room.) Daniel grabbed a bag and walked with him.

"So how is the mother to be?" Daniel asked when they reached the baby room.

"She's good" Jack said getting a goofy grin on his face, he always got it when they were talking about Sam and the baby. "She's having a little morning sickness that can't tell time. I mean she gets sick all day some times." Daniel nodded his head as they sat stuff down. Then sat down in the computer chair, he knew once you got Jack talking about the baby he sounded a little like him talking about a new artifact.

"And did you see all the books down stairs?" he asked then moved on without waiting for an answer. "She's read like three of them already. She's already got books down there about toddlers" Jack said shaking his head and smiling. "She's not even born yet and already she's planning ahead. She also knows what schools she wants to send her to" Jack rolled his eyes and sat down across from Daniel. "But then she gets this cute look in her eyes when ever she talks about her." Jack stopped talking for a second and Daniel smiled.

"So how is Kiara taking to the idea?" He asked finally getting a word in.

"Good" Jack said nodding his head. "She loves the idea of being a big sister" He smiled. "She says that she can't wait to be able to teach her all the neat things Cassie has taught her." And again Jack got a goofy grin on his face. "You should see Kiara talk about 'her baby sister.' Jack said laughing a little. "She wants to take her for show and tell. And when Sam asked if she'd mind helping out Kiara smiled shook her head and said 'of course not, but she's getting her own room, right?' Jack and Daniel laughed and looked over as the door opened and Cassie stuck her head in.

"What are you two doing?" She asked walking in and smiling at them.

"Just talking" Jack said smiling at her.

"Jack!" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Duty calls" he said getting up and heading out the door. Cassie smiled and took his chair. She sat there for a few seconds in a comfortable silence thinking about Daniel. Charlie told her that in his world she had always called Daniel dad. He and Janet had gotten together almost immediately after she came to this world so he had been as much a father as Janet was a mother. He smiled at her and she thought about some day when she got married it would be him she asked to walk her down the aisle. So why didn't she call him dad? Would he mind her calling him that? He already had two kids; did he really want another one?

"You look a little weighted down" Daniel said as he watched her think what ever deep thoughts she was thinking. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "I was just talking to Charlie" She said trying to find a way to ask this. It felt weird to be asking this, she already thought of him as a father, though they had never made it official and she still had Frasier for a last name. "And I was wondering, well...um..." He smiled at her and nodded his head urging her on.

"Yes?" He asked wondering if something was wrong.

"I was just thinking...oh never mind" She said standing. "Its silly" She said heading for the door.

"Cassie, wait' Daniel said standing. She was still about a foot shorter then him and he couldn't help but see the 11 year old they had all taken in so many years ago. "What is it honey, is something wrong?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head put her hand on his and smiled. Of course he thought of her as a daughter. She realized as he stared caringly into her eyes waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. He may not have married Janet till she was older but he had always watched out for her like a father would, even when he was still searching for Sha're.

"No" She said. Daniel gave her a skeptical look and she smiled. "Really, I'm fine" She leaned up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs dad" She said turning and walking out the door. Daniel just stood there staring at the door. He was shocked; she had never called him that before. For the first year or two after he married Janet he had hoped and waited for her to call him that. Then after a while he just got used to the fact that she didn't think of him as her father. And he thought he had been ok with that, but hearing that from her after so long he couldn't move. He was so happy he thought he might spontaneously combust right here in Jack's baby room. He really wasn't sure why this made him so happy, maybe it was the fact that Cassie didn't feel fatherless, that she had always thought of him like that, even if she didn't say it. For so long he thought she didn't feel accepted by him. Janet assured him that was silly but he couldn't help but think maybe. He wondered for a second what had brought this on then decided he didn't care. He was interrupted from further musing when the door opened and Janet walked in.

"Daniel?" Janet asked smiling at him. "What are you doing?" She asked searching his face, he looked almost lost.

"Nothing" He said smiling at her. "Nothings wrong at all" H said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"...so then Cassie dropped the cake all over the floor." Charlie was saying when Daniel and Janet walked into the room. Every one laughed and Cassie looked a little embarrassed, even though Charlie was talking about his Cassie. "So we ended up having just ice cream."

"Hey what'd we miss?" Daniel asked smiling at them.

"Oh there you are" Sam said smiling over at Daniel and Janet as they walked in. "Dinner is almost ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked later that night as they got ready for bed. He had just put Kiara down in bed after she fell asleep on the couch listening to Charlie tell stories.

"Nothing" Sam said shaking her head as she pulled on one of Jack's shirts. "It's just...something seemed off to me"

"About tonight?" Jack asked pulling the covers back and getting into bed.

"No" Sam said shaking her head. "About that place" She said turning to look at him. She didn't need to tell him what place she was talking about, he knew.

"Why?" Jack asked watching her. This was the first time she had openly talked about that place.

"It was just off, I mean we've had a bit of experience with being captured and this was...wrong" She said smiling at the look he got when she talked about their experience.

"How so?" he asked as she sat down with her back to him.

"It was empty" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean Kiara said there was no one there, no guards, no goons to try and extract information from us" She turned to look at him. "There was just something off, I just don't know what"

"Well Thor scanned the whole place, you two were the only ones in it" He said pulling her down till she was lying with her head in his lap.

"See now that doesn't make any sense. Why take us then do nothing to keep us there?" She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know" He said shaking his head.

"Something is going on" She said shifting so she was lying on his shoulder. "Something bigger then just kidnapping us" She said as she closed her eyes. "I just wish I knew what" She said sighing.

"Well don't worry" Jack said running his hands down her shoulder. "We'll figure it all out. I'm sure there must be something there; I'll talk to Hammond see if he'll send a team to the warehouse." He waited for Sam to say something, then after a few seconds looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. "Don't worry about a thing" Jack said easing them down into the bed. "I'll watch over you. You'll always be safe with me." He put his hand on her belly and smiled. "All of you"

**o-Dream-o**

Sam looked around the very large very familiar void and sighed. She knew she was dreaming the same dream that had Jolinar. But there was a small difference this time. This time she could tell that someone was standing behind her. She turned slowly wondering who it could be, hoping it would be Jolinar.

"Hello Sam" She said smiling when Sam was all the way around.

"Hello" Sam said wondering if this was just an every day dream or if Jolinar was really here, again.

"I am" Jolinar said as if reading Sam's mind. "This isn't just a dream"

"Ok" Sam said not for a second doubting what Jolinar said. "Here to break more rules?"

"No" Jolinar said smiling at her. "Just came to amend something I told you last time"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a little worried.

"Well last time I talked to you I told you, you were having a girl" Jolinar said smiling.

"I'm not having a girl?" Sam asked confused. She wondered briefly if having a boy would bother Jack.

"No, you are" Jolinar said nodding her head a bigger smile on her face now.

"So what are you amending?' Sam asked a little confused now.

"You are having a girl, but I didn't see, couldn't see, last time, that you're also having a boy" She said watching Sam for her reaction.

"Well that's just...wow" Sam said as a smile broke out on her face.

"I'm happy to see this is a good thing" Jolinar said smiling.

"Oh it is, it's a very good thing." Sam said smiling. She looked at Jolinar and a thought came to her. "Why come here to tell me that? I would have found out in a few months."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you because, well I just wanted to" She said smiling at her. "And this is much easier then being a human form like Daniel was so found of doing"

"Since you're here can I ask you something?" Sam asked looking around the big black room.

"You may" Jolinar said nodding her head. "I don't guarantee I'll be able to answer but I'll try"

"Will she...they both remember?" Sam asked a little nervous.

"I'm not sure" Jolinar said shaking her head with a sad look on her face. "They may, but I'm just not sure."

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. "Why will she or they remember?" Sam asked looking down at her hands.

"I left my memories with you in the hopes you may be able to find the other Tok'ra, so that you could form an alliance and tell Martouf what happened." She sighed and Sam looked up at her. "I did not think about what may happen if you were to have children, I am very sorry" She said.

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head. "It's ok" Sam said nodding her head. "I mean it'll be hard but we'll manage" Sam had yet to tell Jack that little bit of information and new he would be upset when she did.

"I have to go now" Jolinar said smiling at her. "You take good care of them"

"I will" Sam said nodding her head. "I didn't get to tell you last time but...give Martouf my love"

"Of course" Jolinar said nodding her head. Sam blinked and when she opened her eyes Jolinar was gone.

**o-End-o**

"Jack" Sam said sitting up a little. "Jack wake up" She said shaking him a little.

"Wh...what time is it?" He asked groggily as he turned over.

"It's...2:30" Sam said after looking at the clock.

"What is it?" He asked still mostly asleep.

"We're having twins" Sam said putting her hand on her belly.

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head as he fell asleep. Sam smiled as she laid her head back down on her pillow to wait. About ten seconds later Jack shot up out of bed and looked down at her.

"Did you just say...?" He trailed off as he got a good look at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Twins?" He asked shocked. Again Sam nodded her head a big grin on her face.

"How do you know?" Jack asked as Sam sat up. He pulled her over to him and she made herself comfortable and told him about this new visit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sam you have to see what SG-16 brought back from P34-367" Daniel said when he walked into Sam office. He walked over to her desk and looked down at the book she had sitting there, unopened. It was called 'Twins huh?' Daniel looked from where Sam was sitting at her work bench to the book and back again. He picked it up and walked over to Sam.

"I was just about to have something to eat" Sam said not looking up at him. "Want to join me? Then you can show me what ever it is SG-16 brought"

"I never thought I'd see the day Samantha Carter would want to eat _before_ going to see a new doohickey." Sam looked up at him and she smiled. He brought the book up so she could see it and she smiled even bigger. "That wouldn't have anything to do with this, would it?" He asked smiling at her.

"Well now where did you get that?" She asked looking over at her desk. "Snooping around my desk Dr. Jackson, I'm shocked." Sam said smiling as she reached out and took the book. "Jack ran out and got it yesterday, wants to be totally ready" She said like it was old news. "I told him he was being silly, I mean...

"Wait" Daniel said holding up his hand to stop her. "Are you trying to tell me you guys are having twins?" Daniel asked with a big smile.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that?" She asked innocently. "Must have slipped my mind" Sam said smiling at him.

"Have you told Janet yet?" He asked smirking now.

"No" Sam said shaking her head. "I haven't. Want to go see if she wants to have lunch with us?"

"She's not back from maternity leave yet" Daniel reminded her.

"Right" Sam said nodding her head and jumping down from her chair. "I guess I'll have to stop by tonight" She said walking to the door with Daniel. She turned and mock glared at him. "And don't you go telling her"

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said shaking his head with a smirk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It looks like an alien palm pilot" Sam said when Daniel handed her the thing SG-16 had brought back. She looked up at Daniel and he smiled at her.

"Well it kind of is...I think. I haven't got it completely translated yet but I think this may be something from the Ancients."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly. "Well that would be cool" Sam said turning the Ancient palm pilot over in her hands. "I don't suppose you can access any of the information in it yet can you?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it" Daniel said. Sam handed it back over and smiled at him.

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. "You're coming to Kiara's play tonight right?" Sam asked smiling at him. Daniel nodded and Sam smiled. "Apparently she's decided she's going to work here when she gets older and she's going to moonlight as an actor"

"Well good luck to her then, because I have a hard enough time with just this job" Daniel said smiling at Sam. "Janet's going to let Ms. O'stiell watch Danny and CC. Is Charlie going?"

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "He said he's felling much better"

"Good" Daniel said nodding his head. He started to put things away. "How's Kiara?"

"She's good" Sam said walking out with Daniel after he put the artifact away. "She seems to be taking the kidnapping better then me" She said smiling at him.

"Why, you having bad dreams?" Daniel asked worried for his friend.

"No" Sam said smiling at him. "It just seemed wrong to me." She shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, something's just not right about this whole thing"

"Oh" Daniel said nodding his. He had felt something was off to but hadn't said anything. "It was a little odd that there was no one guarding you"

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. She looked down at her watch and smiled. "I gotta go, told Jack I'd be home by 5:30. You know Jack was already getting worried about me working too much when we thought it was just one baby. I hate to see what he's like now that it's twins."

"Well all I can say is it'll take the presser off the rest of us" Daniel said smirking at her when they got to the elevators.

"Thanks Daniel" Sam said pushing the button. "I'll see you tonight" She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok" He said nodding his head as she stepped onto the elevator. "Hope you get to a phone before me" He said as the elevator doors started to close. "I'd hate to have to tell Janet your news" He said as they closed. He smiled as he heard the muffled "Daniel!" as the elevator went up. Daniel smirked and walked back towards his new doohickey.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh honey you were great" Sam said hugging Kiara as they all headed towards the house. Daniel and Janet had left already and were meeting them at Sam's house. They were going to have dinner then watch Kiara's performance again so she could see it. Kiara was excited to see it. Charlie turned from the front seat and smiled at her.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. "You sure showed that wicked witch"

"Thanks Charlie' she said smiling at him. They all talked about the play and some of the other kids that were in it. Kiara told them she was surprised that The Tin Man remembered all his lines because during practice he wasn't doing that well. And she told them they were having a class party on Monday to celebrate opening night. By the time they got home they knew all about almost every kid in the play. They all piled out of the car and went into the house.

Daniel and Janet weren't there yet because they went to get the kids. Cassie had had a class tonight so she didn't get to see it, but she was going to next weekend. She was however coming for cake. Daniel and Janet showed up about 20 minutes later.

"You did so well" Daniel said smiling at her and ruffling her hair. "Was it fun?"

"Oh yeah" Kiara said nodding her head and lunching into more details about the play and the people in it. She was still talking when they had dinner; she talked almost right through dessert. She only stopped when they watched the play. Then when it was over she went into it again. Jack smiled at Sam and leaned into her.

"I don't know how, but she gets this from you" He said smirking at her. At about 11:25 Kiara fell asleep in the middle of telling them about her friend Michael Spader. He played the Cowardly Lion. Jack picked her up and took her up to her room to put her to bed. When he came back down stairs he smiled.

"I can't believe you're having twins" Janet said shaking her head. She looked up when Jack walked in and smiled. "Poor Jack" She said smirking.

"Hey I'm having another daughter and a son all at once. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet" He smiled looked over at Sam and then back at Daniel and Janet. "Make that in the whole galaxy."

"Oh" Cassie said smiling sleepily at him. "That's so..." She trailed off as she yawned "...cute" She finished looking at her watch. "Ok, I gotta go; I have class at 8:30 tomorrow." She stood and smiled at them.

"Good night" Sam said smiling at her. "Are we still on for lunch on Wednesday?"

"Yep" She said smiling at her. "Night mom" She said hugging Janet. "I'll see you tomorrow dad" She said kissing Daniel on the top of the head. Sam looked over at Janet when Cassie said dad. Janet smiled and shrugged.

"Night Cass" Jack said standing up. "I'll walk you to your car"

"Thanks Jack" She said walking out with him.

"Dad?" Sam asked looking at Daniel. He smiled, kinda goofily at her and shrugged. "She called me that the other night"

"Oh" Sam said smiling. "Well good" Charlie smiled and looked around at them. "Tell Dad I said good night?" He said standing. "I'm whipped out"

"Right" Sam said nodding her head. "Good night kid" She said smiling at him.

"Night guys" He said heading for the stairs. Jack walked back in just as Daniel's cell phone went off.

"So is she going to join the military? Or just be a civilian doctor?" Jack asked as Daniel spoke on the phone.

"I don't know she hasn't told me yet I think...

"What!" Daniel said loudly as he stood up interrupting Janet. "Yes I'll be right there...yes she's here...yes...right" Daniel shook his head as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"You know that alien palm pilot?" Daniel asked walking to the closet.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head.

"Well it's been stolen" He said taking his coat out of the closet. "They'd like us to come down, see if we know anything" He said almost growling.

"They don't think one of us took it do they?" Sam asked standing with Jack and Janet. She walked over to the closet to get her coat.

"We were apparently the last ones with it" Daniel said shaking his head. "I just can't believe this. If they lost something that could help us unlock the secret of the ancient I'm going to be very upset" He said struggling to get his coat on.

"I'll go too" Jack said reaching for his coat.

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. "Go tell Charlie what's going on" Janet walked over to where CC and Danny had fallen asleep and started to get them ready.

"One hell of a week we've been having huh?" Sam asked as they all headed out to the cars.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "And we still have tomorrow"

A/N Hope you like it. I know it's been a little while, I know some of you are less then patient, I won't name names +Cough+ Sunstorm +Cough+ but I just couldn't get this chapter right. But now I think I got it just about where I want it, at lest I hope so. Let me know what you think.

Oh and if you want to see the pharaohs statue Kiara gave Daniel here's a link. http:home.tiscali.be/leroyaumedusoldat/IMAGES-JLD/GIF/ROSE/Egyptien-Small-Statue.jpg


	6. Off World

A/N because for some reason the little dash thingy no longer works on fanfic when ever some one gets cut off by a character or sound it will look like this EX: "So Sam how are we going to/"

So I hope that works with you...Hehehehe...Have fun reading!

Chapter 6 -o- Off World

"Well this is him" Sam said several hours, and lots of questions, later. They were looking at the man who they were all fairly sure took the alien palm pilot. He was very unremarkable looking; he had short brown hair brown, brown eyes and pale skin. They were looking at a picture of him walking out of Daniel's office, where the alien palm pilot (APP) was being stored. He had a big smile on his face and he even had the nerve to wave at the camera as he walked by. "His name is Stephen Mathews" She said tossing the folder down on the table in front of her. "He was in the military for six years; he has a direct order from some General Michel Peterson to come here to the SGC. He's a major and has been here for almost six moths." She paused and looked around at them. "But the real kicker is he hasn't been here for six months. Until a week ago this guy didn't even exist. We've been in contacted with General Peterson and he's never heard of this guy. Now the pentagon is not only pissed that we let some guy run off with a potentially dangerous item, we also let him in to the SGC in the first place."

"So he just showed up today came in took the alien device and walked out again?" Daniel asked sounding a little more then shocked. "How is that possible?" He asked looking form Sam to Jack to General Hammond.

"We don't know" Sam said shaking her head. "He had all the ID's to get him in. "_We_ really don't know how this happened. But _we_ do have to fix it" She said sitting down next to Jack.

"Well at lest he didn't know about the key" Daniel said. A second later all the eyes in the room were on him. He looked around at them and smiled a little. "Well I'm fairly sure there's a key, it can't work without it. I don't know for sure but I think its probably still back on P34-367. I didn't want to say anything till I was sure."

"Well ok" Hammond said nodding his head and standing. "That's some good news then"

"Only if there is a key" Jack said looking at them. "I'm just saying" he said shrugging his shoulders. Hammond looked to Daniel who nodded his head.

"I'm pretty sure there's a key" He said looking at Jack who smiled at him.

"Ok then" Hammond said walking around the small room. "We need all the information we can get on this guy. We need to find out who he is and who he's working for."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're sure he can't be traced to us?" he asked turning around in his chair to look at the man standing in front of him.

"Yes Sir" He said nodding his head.

"And his body has been eliminated?" he asked sitting up a little.

"Yes Sir" he said again nodding his head. He put a folder on his desk.

"And what have you done with the device?" He asked looking up from the folder.

"We put it just were you said to" he said pointing to the folder. "It's all in there"

"Very good" He said nodding his head. "You're dismissed"

"Yes Sir" He said nodding his head. He turned and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall to a small room in the back of the building. He smiled at the man sitting there watching MacGyver.

"So how'd it go?" He said as he turned around to look at him.

"Fine" he said nodding his head. "We got the device and Stephen Mathews is gone" He said Stephen Mathews with little quotes above his head. The guy laughed and turned back to the TV.

"I don't know why you watch that crap, no one is _that_ smart" He said getting some coffee and sitting down next to him.

"I don't know" he said shaking his head. "This Dr. Jackson seems pretty smart"

"We'll see" He said rolling his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok so someone took an alien device from the base?" Cassie asked looking a little shocked. "How does something like that happen?" She asked turning to look at Charlie. Charlie shrugged his shoulder and shifted Danny on his arm.

"Here let me take him" Cassie said taking the baby and settling him in her arms. He looked up at her and closed his eyes. CC was upstairs sleeping, it was nap time. And Kiara had gone to school like normal.

"I don't know" Charlie said shaking his head. "Dad didn't really give me many details. He said someone pretending to be personal at the base walked off with something, some kind of alien thing"

"Oh" Cassie said rocking the baby a little as she walked around the room. "So they know nothing?"

"Pretty much" Charlie said nodding his head. It was odd to watch her walking around with a baby in her arms. He wondered what his and the other Cassie's kids would have looked like. "They said they didn't know when they'd be home, but they'd try to make it back sometime tomorrow."

"Ok" Cassie said wondering if she was ever going to make it back to school. She looked up at Charlie and he smiled at her. 'Well maybe missing a little school wasn't so bad.' She thought smiling back at him. "Why don't I start something to eat and then--

"No, I'll make lunch" Charlie said walking towards the kitchen. "You have yet to try my famous tuna fish casserole." He turned and smirked at her.

"Ok" She said nodding her head. "I'm going to go put Danny down"

"Right" He said nodding his head and walking into the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Anything?" Jack asked walking into Sam's office with two cups of coffee and some doughnuts. Sam didn't even look up from the computer screen she just reached out her hand for the coffee and took a drink. She put it down and ran her hands over her face.

"Yeah I think so" She said finally looking up at him. "I think I've found our man/"

"But?" Jack said sitting down across from her.

"But he's a grocer in a little town called Walden" She said looking back at the screen then turning it so he could see it.

"Well that's him" Jack said looking form the screen to Sam.

"His name is Steven Matten, his wife Kim Matten reported him missing two weeks ago. They run a Ma and Pa stores. I can't find anything that would lead me to believe he was in anyway connected to this. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen the pictures of him from the video." Sam said looking down at the screen. She reached over rolled the mouse around clicked on something and the printer began to print the things on the screen. When they were done she reached over pulled them from the tray and put them in a folder.

"I've called the police in Walden, they say they'd be happy to help but they have no leads. His wife said he went to the store on a Sunday and then just never came home. They've done interviews with everyone even remotely connected and have come up with nothing."

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "Let's go talk to Hammond"

"Ok" Sam said picking up the folder and following Jack out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Five hours later Jack and Sam were on their way to the tiny town called Walden. Hammond wanted then to find out as much as they could about Mrs. Matten and anything about her husbands disappearance. They had been talking about everything from work to Kiara's next play. They were about half an hour away and it was starting to get dark outside. Jack had called Charlie to let him know what was going on and ask if he would watch Kiara. He had said it was fine and thought he might take her to the zoo tomorrow with Cassie, CC and Danny seeing as it was a Saturday.

"So how should we approach this?" Jack asked looking over at her as they sat at a red light.

"I think we should be honest" Sam said smiling at him.

"You think we should tell her we think her husband may have been taken over by aliens?" Jack asked smirking at her. "I don't think that'll go over real well" Sam rolled her eyes and Jack pulled through the light.

"No" She said shaking her head. "I think we should tell her someone looking like her husband was involved in a robbery. See if she knows anything, maybe if he was acting weird before he went missing"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "Do they have kids?"

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. "A girl and a boy, the girl is Kiara's age and the boy is four" She said after looking down at the folder. It made her sad that these kids may never see their father again. She was glad, not for the first time that Jack was out of harms way (for the most part).

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. The last ten minutes of the drive were spent in silence. Both were thinking about the twins, and both were praying this never happened to them. They sat in the Jack's truck for a second after they pulled up to her street. Jack reached over and put his hand on her arm.

"You ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yep, you?" She asked putting her hand on his.

"Of course" He said getting out of the car with her. They had parked about three houses down from Mrs. Matten. They were afraid that Jack's truck wasn't very Air force and she may not believe them. Jack walked over to the sidewalk and smiled at Sam.

"Here we go" He said walking with her up to the house. When they got there Jack knocked on the door and they both pulled out their ID's.

"Hello?" A small brunet woman asked as she opened the door a little.

"Hi" Sam said smiling at her. "I'm Major Sam Carter and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, we'd like to talk to you about your husband" Sam said holding up her ID with Jack before the women could even ask to see them. "It won't take but a minute" She nodded her head and pulled the door open all the way.

"Come in" She said walking into the living room. "I'm sorry the house is such a mess, with Steven...gone its hard to keep clean"

"It's fine" Jack said smiling at her. "You should see my house" He said causing her to smile. She nodded her head and gestured them into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked looking around the room a little. "I don't know what I have but..."

"No thank you" Sam said smiling at her.

"Have you found something about Steven?" She asked looking hopeful. "Why is the Air force involved?"

"No, I'm sorry" Sam said shaking her head. "We were brought in-- Sam was interrupted when the phone on the table rang.

"Just a moment" She said reaching for the phone. "It could be Detective Davis with news" She said as she picked up the phone. She held the receiver to her ear and then nodded her head. Then her lower lip began to tremble a little. She nodded her head as tears started to run down her cheeks. "T-th-thank you" She said hanging up the phone. She looked up at Sam and Jack.

"They found him" She said shaking a little. "He's in bad shape though" She said standing a little wobbly. "They...uh...they said he's...he's unconscious and unresponsive."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So do we have any idea what we're looking for here?" Jonas asked as he Daniel Teal'c and SG-16 walked away from the stargate. They were there looking for the key to the APP. They brought SG-16 along because they had found the APP in the first place and would now best where to start looking. "I mean when you say key do you mean like a key _key_ or do you mean like a code?"

"It's a key, like for a lock. It should be a little smaller then my palm and rectangular. It also shouldn't be very thick, probably a little thinker then construction paper." He said reaching into his pocket and taking out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Jonas. "See it fits here" He said pointing to the APP, there was a rectangle hole on it.

"Oh" Jonas said nodding his head. He handed the paper to Colonel Powers and turned back to Daniel. "How do you think Sam and Jack are doing?"

"I don't know" Daniel said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't envy their job though. I hope they find him though; it will answer quite a few answers." The walk was a short one; the runes were no more then forty feet from the gate. Daniel was wondering if maybe it had something to do with Sam and Kiara's kidnapping. He wasn't sure why, but something told him they were connected.

"Ok this is it" Major Maxtor said looking around the small runes. "There's not much here but I found the APP in here" he said leading Daniel and Jonas into a little room while the rest of SG-16 and Teal'c stayed out to watch for unfriendlys. He led them over to a small table in the back of a very empty room. There were a few broken pottery pieces and what looked like it might have once been a computer of some sort, but someone had shot the hell out of it.

"Ok" Daniel said looking at him and Jonas. "Fan out, it could be anywhere"

o-o-o-o

"I'm sorry" some doctor said to Sam and Jack. "There is no brain activity at all, he's brain dead" Sam sighed and Jack looked over at the women crying on a hard hospital chair. They had been there for about an hour now.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Sam asked looking a little hopeful.

"No" he said shaking his head. "Physically there is nothing wrong with him, I really can't explain it"

"We'd like to have him transferred to a hospital in Colorado Springs" Jack said looking from Sam to the doctor.

"Well that'll be up to Mrs. Matten" He said looking to the women crying.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head. He and Sam walked over to Kim Matten. They both sat across from her. She looked up when Sam spoke her name.

"Mrs. Matten we'd like to ask you something" Sam said in a soft comforting voice. Kim nodded and sniffled a little. "We'd like to take Mr. Matten to a hospital in Colorado Springs."

"Why?" She asked looking hopeful. "Can you help him?" She asked looking to the double doors that her husband was lying behind.

"We...well, we don't think there's much we can do" Sam said shaking her head.

"Well why would I send him there?" She asked whipping tears away.

"We may be able to find the people who did this to him" Jack said taking her hand in his. "Help you find out how and why this happened" He said looking into her eyes. "You're welcome to come with us/"

"No" She said shaking her head. "He can go, ill sigh whatever needs to be sighed, but I need to be here with my children right now" She said standing up. "If you'll excuse me I have a few phone calls to make" She walked away rubbing her forehead, she must have a hell of a headache.

o-o-o-o

"Sir!" Major Maxtor said smiling at Daniel. "I think I found it" He said walking over to Daniel and smiling at him. He handed it over and Daniel smiled too.

"This is it' He said nodding his head. Just as he was reaching up to tell the rest of SG-16 they had found it he heard what he thought sounded like a staff blast. They ran to the door to find a bit of a fire fight on their hands.

Daniel got down behind a rock next to Jonas as Major Maxtor went around a little. He looked over at Colonel Powers, who was smiling a little as he took out two Jaffa with the same hit. Daniel looked over at Teal'c, they made eye contact and he edged his way over to him.

"When did they show up?" Daniel asked as he returned fire.

"No more then a minute ago" Teal'c said firing twice and looking over at Daniel. "Did you find the key?" he asked firing again almost without looking.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "Major Maxtor found it" he said as they edged over to the rest of the group.

"Then I suggest we depart" Teal'c said looking to the gate. "Daniel Jackson I will cover you" Teal'c said as they headed towards the gate.

"Thanks" Daniel said smiling a little despite the situation. As he took cover behind the DHD dialing when there was no fire coming at him he thought about what the Goa'uld were doing on this uninhabited planet, had they come for the APP? Lucky for them the Jaffa had not expected a fight so there were few of them. They made it back to the SGC all in one piece, except for Major Maxtor; he got a shot in the leg for his troubles. Hammond was of course there at the base of the ramp to meet them.

"Are you all right?" He asked looking at the major, who was leaning on Teal'c.

"Fine Sir" He said nodding his head.

"Ok" Hammond said nodding his head. "Go see the doctor, then we'll debrief in an hour" He said as they all filed out. Daniel stood there a small smile playing on his lips.

"You found it?" Hammond asked as they watched the rest of them walk out.

"Major Maxtor found it" he said pulling it out of his pocket. He held it up for the general to see. "There's some writing on it, I'd like to get to work..." He said trailing off.

"Right" Hammond said nodding his head. "Stop in the sick bay and then get to it, I want it to work _when_ we get the APP back" Daniel smiled at the fact that he had emphasized the 'when'. Daniel walked into the hall and wondered what CC and Danny were doing.

o-o-o-o

"They found him" Charlie said as he hung up the phone. He walked over to where Cassie was paining with CC. Danny was asleep in his rocking chair. Cassie looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"So?" She said smiling at him.

"He's comatose, they don't think he'll be any help" he said sitting down next to Cassie. "Daniel says Janet will be home in an hour"

"Just in time to tuck you in" Cassie said smiling at CC.

"Moms coming home?" She asked smiling.

"In a little while" Cassie said nodding her head. "Any word from Dad?" She asked turning to Charlie.

"Yeah they made it home fine" He said nodding his head. "Dad and Sam are on their way home to"

"Yeah!" Kiara said coming down the stairs. "It's about time" She said shaking her head. Then she looked over at her brother a little worried. "We're still going to the Zoo tomorrow right?"

"Yep" Cassie said nodding her head. She looked out the open window and smiled. "The news said it was supposed to be in the 70, so dress appropriately."

"Right" She said walking into the kitchen. She came back out with a box of apple juice and sat down next to CC. "So what are we playing?"

o-o-o-o

The next day Stephen Mathews AKA Steven Matten lay in the sickbay at the SGC. He had arrived by helicopter at about 2:30 that morning with Jack and Sam a few hours behind. They had opted to drive back; nether of them had wanted to leave the truck there. It was almost 5:30 by the time Sam and Jack walked through their front door. Sam smiled and tugged on his coat and pointed to the living room where Charlie was asleep on the couch with Kiara curled up next to him. Cassie must have dropped them off sometime that night. Jack looked at her and a little smirk came to his lips, he held up a finger and mouthed 'Just a second'.

He walked into the kitchen and came walking out with the camera. Sam smiled and nodded her head. They turned o the hall light so as not to wake them but still have light for the picture. She and Jack walked over to the front of the couch and Jack turned off the flash and snapped a picture. Sam smiled when Kiara shifted and burrowed deeper into Charlie's shoulder. Then both Sam and Jack's smiles fell when she started to thrash a little.

"No" She said barely above a whisper. "Sam wake up" She said shaking her head now. "Please Sam, wake up" Jack was about to wake her when Charlie shifted a little to put his hand on her arm and she settled. He opened his eyes and smiled a little and Jack and Sam.

"Hi" He said in a low whisper. "You guys just get in?"

"Yeah" Jack said putting the camera down.

"So did you wake the guy up" he asked shifting so he could get up. He stood and looked down at Kiara.

"No he's brain dead" Jack said shaking his head. "Docs going to have a look in the morning"

"Oh" Charlie said smiling at Sam. "How you feelin?"

"Ok" She said nodding her head and putting her hand on her stomach. "It's the most incredible feeling" She said smiling at him. "They haven't started to kick yet but I can feel them fluttering around in there."

"Cool" Charlie said nodding his head. He bent to wake Kiara but Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me" he said smiling.

"Right" Charlie said striating up and walking over to Sam. He smiled at her leaned in and whispered. "He's going to hurt his knees if he tries lifting her" Sam looked over at him and grinned and nodded her head.

"I heard that" Jack said as he lifted Kiara up off the couch. He hid the wince as his knees protested the weight and smiled at them.

"Daddy?" Kiara said as she put her arm around his neck.

"Hi there munchkin" He said smiling at her.

"Hi Oz" She said smiling before she drifted back off to sleep. Jack walked out of the living room and towards the bedrooms. Sam sat down on the couch and sighed.

"You ok?" Charlie asked sitting down next to her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I don't think I've slept in about 20 hours." She said lying back on the couch. "How has Kiara been?"

"Good" he said lying back too. "She's excited about the Zoo"

"That's good" Sam said smiling.

o-o-o

"Daddy?" Kiara said as Jack was getting up from her bed. Jack sat back down and smiled as she whipped her eyes.

"Yes sweetie?" He said whipping her hair out of her eyes.

"Did you get the bad guys yet?" She asked not sounding like the ten year old she was but more like the five year old she use to be, she always sounded younger to him when she was half asleep.

"Not yet" he said shaking his head. "Sorry"

"It's ok" She said yawning big. "You will" She said with all the normal confidence of a ten year old.

"Good night" He said as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you" Jack stood and walked out the door. He walked into the living room opened his mouth to say something then shut it and smiled. Sam was asleep on the couch; she looked so calm as she lay there.

"I'm going to head to bed" Charlie said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Jack turned and smiled at him.

"Ok" He said walking over to Sam. "Have fun at the Zoo"

"Will do" Charlie said nodding his head as he walked out of the living room. Jack knelt down next to Sam and shook her a little.

"Sam" He said smiling. "Sam, wakey, wakey" He said soothing her hair back. "Come on Sam, I don't think I can carry you all the way to our bed.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Sam asked without opening her eyes.

"No" Jack said smirking at her. "Just full up of babies" Sam opened her eyes and reached out and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ok" She said sitting up and yawning. "Bed?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. "Bed time"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day SG-1 past and present were all standing in the sickbay standing by or around Steven Matten's bed. It was about noon and Janet had just finished all her tests and called them down there. She came walking out of her office and right away Sam could see it was bad news. She walked over to them and opened the file.

"Ok people" She said looking up at them. "I did a few tests on his this morning when I got here. The only one that tells me anything is the brain scan." She pulled it out and put it on his legs. Jack looked down at it nodded his head and looked back up at her.

"And we're seeing what exactly?" He asked looking back and the scan.

"This is his brain. As you can see there are no brain waves" She said pulling out another paper. "When I fist saw these I knew they looked familiar but couldn't figure out why." She pulled out another paper but didn't put it down. "So I did some research and found this" She said sitting down the paper.

"These are mine" Sam said picking them up.

"How can you tell?' Jack asked looking over her shoulder at them.

"Because they say 'Carter, Samantha' on the top" Sam said smirking at him.

"They are yours" Janet said nodding her head. "From when that computer entity took over your body"

"Right" Sam said nodding her head. She looked up at Janet a little confused. "What are you saying? Did some computer take him over then still the APP?"

"No" Janet said shaking her head. "At lest I don't think so" She turned on the computer monitors next to him and they could all see his nonexistent brain waves. "But I think something did take him over, pushing his mind to the back. Unfortunately he was weak minded and it caused him to go brain dead." Janet said looking from the monitor to the rest of them.

"So what took over his mind?" Daniel asked stepping forward.

"Well that's the million dollar question" Janet said shaking her head. "I have no idea what could have done this"

"Ok, so now what do/" Every one stepped back when a bright light enveloped Jack and then he disappeared.

"Asguard?" Jonas asked looking around at every one.

"I hope so" Sam said walking to the phone to call Hammond.

A/N Hope you all like this, I know it's a little short but I wanted to get one out by the weekend because I won't have a chance to work on it. So let me know what you think. :-)


	7. Hope

Chapter 7 -o- Hope

"/we do?' Jack finished seconds before he realized he was now standing on an Asguard ship. He looked around and walked over to the window. He could see earth; it was a _little_ far away.

"O'Neill" Thor said as he beamed into the room. Jack spun around and gave him a funny look.

"Thor?" he asked looking at the almost human looking man standing in front of him.

"It is me" he said nodding his head, and if Jack didn't know any better he would say he was smiling.

"Thor buddy, what the hell happened?" He asked walking over to him. He was still a good foot shorter then him, but his head was smaller and his face more pronounced. It had only been a little over a week since the last time Jack had seen Thor, after he helped rescue Sam and Kiara.

"Our cloning technology has advanced, now that we no longer spend all of our time and resources on fighting the Replicators, I have only recently gone through the treatment" And now Jack was sure he was smiling. He sat down in a chair and his face turned serious. "I have something of importance to tell you"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. He sat down across from him and waited.

"I think we should bring all of SG-1 up, are they available?" He asked.

"Probably" Jack said nodding his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We're getting a transmission" Walter said turning to look at Sam. It had only been about five minutes since Jack disappeared, she hoped this was him.

"Go ahead" She said nodding her head.

"Sam" Jack's voice came though and she sighed.

"Hey there" Sam said smiling as Hammond and Daniel walked in. "You with Thor?"

"Yep" he said. "He has something to tell us, is Hammond around?"

"He's right here" Sam said stepping back.

"Hi Sir" Jack said. "You mind if SG-1 comes up?"

"Tell Thor to go ahead" Hammond said smirking. "Wait ten minutes so we can let them know"

"Right Sir" He said "See you in a few Sam" He said.

"Right" She said turning to Daniel. "Could you tell Jonas? I'll go get Teal'c"

"Right" He said walking out of the room.

"What do you think this is about?" Hammond asked before Sam walked out.

"I don't know Sir" Sam said shaking her head. "I guess we'll find out"

Ten minutes later and the rest of SG-1 were standing on the deck of Thor's ship. Jack and Thor (or who they assumed was Thor) were sitting around a table in the middle of the room. Jack was nodding his head and Thor had what you might call a smile on his face. Jack looked over and smiled, he looked at Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas and then back and Thor.

"Where's Sam?" He asked seconds before Sam appeared next to the rest of the group.

"You did not tell me she was with child" Thor said nodding at them. "That requires a different frequency"

"Oh" Jack said nodding his head. He smiled at her as she and then the rest of them took seats around the table. Sam next to Jack with Daniel on her other side and Teal'c next to him, and Jonas was on the other side of Thor. Sam couldn't help but stare a little at their friend's new appearance. Thor looked around the table once they were all seated and nodded.

"It has come to our attention that a group of renegade Asguard is living on earth" Thor said looking around at the group.

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head trying to take this in. "Not to be rude or anything, you do look more...human now, but I still think we would notice a few of you running around"

"They do not look like us" Thor said shaking his head. "They left the Asguard council long ago; we have been tracking them for many years. We believe they are responsible for what happened with Tanith" He said looking over at Jack. Jack nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but Thor held up his hand to silence him.

"While they do not look how we look now they also do not look how we looked before" He said pulling a stone from under the table and running it over the surface. A screen popped up across from Sam and Jack. Every one turned their heads to look at the blank screen. Thor moved the stone again and writing appeared on the screen.

"What is this?" Jonas asked looking from the screen to Thor. "It looks similar to Asguard, but there are little differences."

"Yes, we believe they did that so as to slow our tracking of them" Thor said nodding his head. "These are files we found at there last base. It would seem they had found a way to take over a human body, very similar to the Goa'uld, but the body is not strong enough to hold them for long. The bodies become useless in little under a week."

"And they're here on earth stealing bodies?" Sam asked thinking of Steve Matten that must be what happened to him.

"They are" Thor said nodding his head.

"What do they want with the APP?" Daniel asked looking from the writing and back to Thor.

"What is an APP?" Thor asked looking from Jack to Daniel.

"It's a device we found on P34-367" Daniel said looking to Sam. "Um, the planet was called Thorena, at lest that's what I got from the writing on it. I think it's some kind of ancient storing device"

"I do not know why they would want it" Thor said shaking his head.

"Do you think...?" Sam trailed off looking down at her hands.

"What?" Jack asked looking over at her.

"Well I was just thinking..." She said trailing off again.

"Do you ever not think?" Jack asked smirking at her.

"Well I was thinking what if these renegade Asguard had something to do with kidnapping me and Kiara?" She said looking form Jack to Thor.

"It is a possibility, though I do not know what the purpose would be" Thor said looking a little thoughtful.

"Ok, so now what?" Jack asked looking around at all of them. Daniel looked back from the screen to face Jack.

"I think now I see if I can find it" He said looking at Thor. "Can you send me back?"

"I will send you all home" He said standing up. "I will stay near" he said looking over at Jack who was about to say something. "Call me if you should need me, if you find them, the Asguard will, again owe you a great deal" He said smiling at Jack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Can we see the penguins?" CC asked as they walked down the path at the zoo. She looked up from the stroller she was sharing with Danny, who was asleep in the back, and gave Cassie a pouty look that Cassie was sure she learned from Jack.

"Sure" She said nodding her head. She looked over at Jack who was holding Kiara's hand and was telling her about birds they were looking at. She could see that his shoulder was starting to bother him, even though he wouldn't say anything. And she noticed he was starting to limp a little. 'Maybe they should get something to eat first' she thought smiling when Charlie turned and smiled at her. 'Oh man' she thought as they moved on to the next birds, she wasn't really paying attention, truthfully she really hadn't been paying attention all day. She couldn't help it, she had only been around Charlie for a few days and already she was sure she was falling for him.

This of course was just _perfect_ because there was no way he would ever see her like that. It would be too painful for him. But he was so good with the kids and he laughed so easily, even after all he had lost he still smiled. She wondered if that was because he was raised by Jack, who had a joke at hand even when the world was ending. As she moved along with them she notice that he was moving his arm around a little and she saw him wince. 'Ok, that's it' She thought looking down at CC, who was also listening to Charlie, 'Time to rest.'

"Is anyone else hungry?" She asked looking at Kiara. Kiara wasn't particularly hungry; she had had a big breakfast and had just had a bag of popcorn. She looked from Cassie and up at Charlie, really looking at him for the first time in a while, she could see he was in pain, his arm was bothering him, she could also see that Cassie knew that.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "I could go for some pizza, there was a food court back there" She said pointing back the way they had come.

"Pizza!" CC said happily nodding her head. "Can I get some with just pineapples?" She asked hopefully.

"Righto" Charlie said nodding his head. He smiled at Cassie who smiled back. She turned the stroller around and they headed back the other way. He wondered how this could be the same girl from his world. They were so different, the same person but so totally not. 'It was like twins' He thought as they walked and CC talked about the penguins. 'Twins separated at birth could be similar in lots of ways but then very different. That was what it was like with his Cassie and this Cassie. He wondered what could have caused them to be so different, he imagined it had something to do with Kiara, and the fact that his Cassie was raised by Daniel almost as much as Janet. He hoped it was the differences that were drawing him to her and not the similarities.

"Then we'll see the penguins?" CC asked as they walked to the food court.

"Right" Cassie said nodding her head.

Kiara looked between Cassie and Charlie and rolled her eyes. She could see that they both liked each other. She just didn't see why they danced around each other like they did. Sure he had been in love with the other Cassie (She had heard them talking about it) but this was a different Cassie, she was probably totally different, well maybe not totally different, but pretty close. She hoped they would see that someday, it would be a sham if they never did.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what do we think?" Jack asked as they again sat around the table in Thor's ship. It was almost four hours later. Daniel had done his kel'no'reem thing and found out where they had the APP. He said that he didn't sense a threat, he was sure it would be just like it was with Sam and Kiara. Still Jack was a little cautious; this could be some kind of trap. They had to be sure.

"Well it is empty" Thor said looking at the screen where the layout of the build that held the APP was. He looked back to Jack. "I think it is safe to go in"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "Jonas, Teal'c and Daniel you're with me" He said standing up. Sam reached out and grabbed him arm.

"And I'm going to what? Sit here and waiting for you?" She asked scowling a little. He looked down at her and her face softened. "I just want to help" She said sighing.

"I know" he said sitting back down as every one else made themselves scarce. "I'm just worried" He said taking her hand. "I can't always watch you out there and now..." he trailed off and looked at her stomach. She shook her head but had a smile on her face.

"Aren't you the retired one?" She asked sighing. He smiled at her and nodded her head. "Ok, go, have all the fun without me, but after they're born I'm taking all the off world missions, just to make up for it" She said knowing it wasn't true, she was actually thinking of retiring from off world work after the babies were born, though she hadn't told Jack that yet.

"Ok" He said standing again. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you" He said in her ear. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's down the hall" Sam said to Jack as she looked down at a map out of the building they were in. "There should be a door on the right hand side. It's in there" She said clicking off of the radio.

"Ok" Jack said signaling back to Daniel. Jonas and Teal'c were at the front watching for any kind of activity. "Is there anything in there?" He asked as they moved towards the door.

"No, it doesn't look like it" Sam said shaking her head even though he couldn't see her. "It's just sitting there, no guards, just like with me and Kiara"

"Right" He said nodding his head. He and Daniel walked to the door. Jack opened it going in low while Daniel went in high. They swept the small room and meet in the middle.

"Ok" Jack said looking at Daniel. "Well let's get it and go" He said reaching for the APP. He picked it up and smiled. "Good, let's get out of here" He turned to Daniel and smiled.

"Thor, you there?" He asked through the walkie-talkie.

"I am here O'Neill" Thor said.

"We're all ready down here" Jack said into the walkie-talkie. He handed the APP to Daniel and they were beamed away in a white light along with Teal'c and Jonas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They have it?" He asked turning in his chair to look out the window.

"They do" he said nodding his head. "We are fairly sure that it was Dr. Jackson that helped them find it" He said putting a new folder on his desk.

"Well I want you to be totally sure" He said turning to look at him. "This is not a game; we do not have time for guessing"

"Of course not Sir" He said nodding his head. "We'll know for sure by tomorrow" He said smirking a little.

"We have a new plant there?" He asked with a small smile.

"We do Sir" He said nodding his head. "He's been there for two days now" He said smiling. "He seems to be doing better in this body then Aegir did in the last one" "Good" He said nodding his head. "Well soon it may not matter" he said looking down and picking up the file. He looked up at the man still standing there. "We're done here" He said flipping the file open. "Yes Sir" He said nodding his head and walking out. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok, so what does it do?" Jack asked as they sat around the table in the briefing room.

"Well as far as I can tell it's a storage unite" Daniel said holding up the APP. "I haven't quite got it translate it" Daniel said smiling. "But I think this could be very useful to us" He said looking over at Hammond. "It's a good thing SG-16 stumbled across it."

"Ok" Hammond said nodding his head.

"Sir" Someone said sticking his head into the room.

"Come in Major Wilson" Hammond said waving in a small brown hair man. He walked over to where Hammond was sitting and handed him some papers. "Thank you" He said Major Wilson nodded his head turned to leave and turned back.

"Oh" he said looking down at Hammond. "These need to be signed" He said shaking his head. Sam smiled when he glanced at him.

"Right" Hammond said nodding his head and opening the file. "So it says in your report you had to kel'no'reem to find it" Hammond said as he signed the papers.

"That's right" Daniel said nodding his head.

"Any headaches?" Hammond asked looking up as he handed the papers to the Major.

"No" Daniel said shaking his head. "Nothing so far"

"Good" Hammond said as the Major walked out the door. "Well I think you should all take the next week off and relax." Daniel started to protest but Hammond held up his hand. "Daniel go home, you have a new son you've hardly seen" Daniel smiled and nodded his head. "The APP will be here when you get back"

"Right" Daniel said nodding his head. They all got up and headed for the door. Jack whispered something in Sam's ear. She nodded and Jack hung back a little. He walked over to Hammond and smiled.

"We're going to have a barbeque" He said putting his hands in his pockets. "We want you to come"

"Of course" Hammond said nodding his head. "Tomorrow?"

"Yep" Jack said nodding his head. "Just stop by any time after about 12:00"

"Right" Hammond said nodding his head. "Tell Kiara that Kayla is having a party next weekend and wants her to come" He smiled at Jack. "Of course there will be invitations but, I thought I'd tell you now"

"Thanks" Jack said nodding his head. "I'll let her know" He said smiling at him. He walked out the door and almost ran into Major Wilson.

"Sir!" He said saluting him. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"It's just Jack" He said smirking at him. "Forget something?" He asked looking back at the briefing room.

"Yes si...Jack" He said and Jack nodded. He liked this kid, he learned quickly.

"Right, well, have fun" Jack said walking past him. Jack walked down the hall and got into the elevator at the end of the hall, on his way to collect Sam. On his way down he thought about Kiara. Thor talking about Tanith had reminded him about what he said about her being a genetically enhanced human. So far in her life she had showed no signs of being genetically enhanced. He had always watched for signs, super fast learning or abnormal strength, or something, but he hadn't seen anything. He wondered if she ever would, part of him, a big part, was very glad she was so normal. But some small part of him wanted her to be extra special, to be smarter and faster. So she would always be safe from anything that came after her.

o-o-o-o-

"It's him" He said nodding his head. "We are sure of it" He said with a big smile on his face. "Our answer"

"Good" The man behind the desk said nodding his head. "Bring him here"

"That won't be easy"

"No it won't" he said turning in his chair to face the window. "Do it"

"Yes Sir" He said nodding as he stood.

o-o-o-o-

"Ok so who wants a hot dog and who wants a burger?" Jack asked as he flipped meat over on the grill. People around the table started saying things at the same time and Jack shook his head. "Ok lets try that again, Kiara what do you want?"

"Hotdog" She said smiling. He went around the table asking and getting orders. It was a beautiful day out side. But Jack was just waiting, waiting for the thing that would upset this little get together. They always happened, he hoped if he didn't say anything out loud they may get away scot-free, but he didn't think so. But that was him, always the pessimist.

After everyone ate Kiara was showing CC how to play baseball, something that she played in school. Daniel was holding Danny and Janet was sitting with Sam talking about being pregnant. Teal'c was showing Jonas some fighting move that he would never even try Charlie and Cassie were talking about a movie they had taken Kiara and CC to see earlier in the day and Hammond was just sitting there watching them all.

Jack was in the house watching them all through the back window. He had such a happy little family now. 'And twins on the way' He thought as he cleaned up the kitchen. They were going to need a new house, a bigger one. And of course Charlie was probably going to want his own place soon, after his arm healed. Jack would miss having his around the house, Hammond had said earlier they had a team ready and waiting from Charlie when he was well enough, and after he passed some tests. Jack smiled when arms reached around him and someone kissed him on the back of the neck.

"Hey you" He said turning to face a smiling Sam. "Why aren't you out there?" He asked looking towards the door.

"I wanted to see what you were doing so I could pull you away" She smiled at him. "So, cleaning?" She asked looking around the kitchen. "Come on" She said pulling him over to the door. As soon as they were on the other side of the door a bombardment of water balloons hit them, mostly Jack. Jack looked around and saw Kiara and CC standing with their hands behind their backs and smug looks on their faces.

"Isn't it a little late in the year for water balloons?" he asked smiling as Sam placed two balloons in his hand from behind his back. Both girls screamed and laughed after he lunched the balloons at them. It became an all out war as Jack chased the girls around.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked as Sam sat down. She smiled at Janet and put her hand on her belly.

"I'm good" She said watching Jack and the girls. "Every thing is so good" She said looking over at Janet, who also had a big smile on her face. "Do you believe in fate?" Sam asked a few seconds later. Janet looked from her over to Daniel who was handing Danny over to Hammond and smiled.

"I do" She said nodding her head. "And for the most part, it's been good to me"

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head and closing her eyes. "Me too" not two seconds after the words left her mouth did she feel Janet jump up. She opened her eyes and Daniel was gone.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Janet.

"I don't know" She said shaking her head. "Thor?" She asked looking to the sky. "There was a bright light, and he was gone" Hammond walked over carrying a now crying Danny. Janet took him and Sam looked to Hammond.

"I guess the party's over" She said shaking her head. Jack ran over soaking wet and breathing a little harder.

"What's going on?" He asked as Kiara and CC ran up behind him.

"Where's Daddy?" CC asked looking around at them. Cassie came up behind her and picked her up. She looked up at her and could tell something was wrong.

"He'll be back" Cassie said as Charlie put his hand on Kiara's shoulder. Janet looked between them and nodded her head.

"Daniel disappeared in a white light" Sam said looking to Janet who nodded her head. Jack looked from the two of them and walked into the house and came back with the thing Thor had given them to communicate. Hammond smiled at him knowing that he new he wasn't suppose to have it off the base.

"Thor?" Jack said waiting a few seconds. "You there Thor?" He asked again.

"I am here" Thor said.

"You have Daniel up there with you?" Jack asked not looking at Janet because he knew what the answer was going to be.

"I do not" Thor said and Jack could feel Janet sag a little. "What has happened?"

"He disappeared in a white light" Jack said looking at Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"If you are thinking that it was the renegade Asguard, I think you are probably right" Thor said and Jack could hear something being moved. "Shall I bring you aboard?" He asked. Jack looked at the rest of the group, they nodded and he looked to Cassie and Charlie who nodded. Janet handed over Danny to Cassie and took a deep breath.

"Hammond?" Jack asked looking to the general.

"I'm going to head to the base, incase you need anything from there" He said looking to Janet. "We'll get him back" Janet nodded her head and he walked out the door.

"Ok Thor, it's me, Sam, Janet, Teal'c and Jonas" he said smiling at the kids.

"Alright" Thor said. Jack looked at Kiara and smiled.

"You go kick some bad guy butt" She said a seconds before they were beamed away. Kiara looked over at CC and smiled. She reached out and pulled her over to her and they both sat down on the ground. CC put her little head in Kiara's shoulder and cried a little.

"CC have I ever took you about the time the bad men took me?" She asked running her hands over her hair like she had seen Janet do.

"No" CC said looking up at her. It was amassing how smart this three year old was; sometimes you forgot just how young she was, but times like this she was just like any other three year old who wanted her Daddy.

"Well I was visiting my brother, and the bad guys came..." As she told the story, leaving out the Goa'uld, CC began to calm. Cassie and Charlie had both sat on the floor to listen to this telling of the story; nether of them had ever heard it from her. By the time Kiara was done CC had fallen asleep with her head in Kiara's lap. Cassie handed a now sleeping Danny to Kiara and picked up the small three year old.

"I think we'll stay here tonight" Cassie said walking into the house. Charlie and Kiara followed behind nodding their heads. After the little ones were put down the other three sat around the TV and flipped channels till Kiara fell asleep. Cassie looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"She'll be a very good big sister" She said smiling up at Charlie.

"Yeah she will" he said nodding his head. He looked down at his hands and back at her. "You think he's ok?"

"Yeah" Cassie said nodding her head. "I don't think they'd kidnap him just to kill him, what sense does that make?"

"You're right" Charlie said nodding his head as they settled on a TV show.

A/N- Sorry this one took so long to get out, my muse has been taking breaks every few days, but he's back now, yes it's a boy, and he's got this all worked out. I hope you liked this, I think I'm happy with it, let me know.


	8. Deadline

Chapter 8 -o- Deadline

"Does that mean they have a ship?" Hammond asked after they told him what had happened with Daniel.

"It would appear so" Teal'c said nodding his head. "Thor has told us that a ship is required for the transportation to work"

"So they could be anywhere by now?" Hammond asked looking around at them, and landing on Jack.

"We have to assume they're still here" Jack said shaking his head.

"Why?" Hammond asked hating that he didn't have all the answers.

"Because" Jack said sighing "if they've taken him off world we may never find him, and well Sir, that's just not an option" Jack said with a stern look in his eyes.

"Ok, well for now we assume they're still on earth, which means we need to find them, before they go off world" Hammond said looking over at Sam.

"Well at the moment we don't really have much to go on" She said shaking her head. "Thor is trying to do scans but he says something is interfering with his equipment, we think it's probably the renegade Asguard. We still have no idea why they may have taken Daniel but/

"I have an idea" Jonas said speaking up for the first time. Within seconds all eyes were on him. He looked around a little nervous and shifted in his seat took a deep breath and sighed. "Well Thor told us that the renegades are looking for ways to make themselves more human."

"Uh-huh, they've been taking human host like the Goa'uld" Jack said nodding his head.

"Right" Jonas said nodding his head too. "But I think that they want to make it more permanent, Thor told us they can only stay in a human for about a week" Jonas said looking over at Sam to see if she saw where he was going with this. "I think they've been testing Daniel to see/

"To see if he's their answer" Sam said finishing his thought.

"Yes" Jonas said sighing. "I think they think Daniel is their missing link"

"Sam's and Kiaras' kidnapping?" Jack asked as it started to kick in. "The APP?"

"Both tests to see what it was Daniel could do" Jonas said nodding his head. "And it could go back farther then this" he said looking to Jack. "All the things Daniel has done in the last few months" When he said this Jack's face went pale and he looked down at the table. When his face came back up there was fire in his eyes.

"The car crash?" he asked barely controlling the anger.

"It's a possibility" Jonas said nodding his head. About a week before Charlie had shown up Kiara had almost been hit by a runaway car, and would have been had it not been for Daniel. Daniel had called and told Jack he had to get to Kiaras school; he had gone to the school and just barely been in time to save her.

"So we need to find them" Sam said putting her hand on Jack's. You could actually see him visibly relax, but the anger was still there, just under the surface.

"The only person who could find us and the APP was Daniel" Sam said shaking her head feeling a little hopeless.

"Yeah, it's ironic that Danny's not here to save himself" Jack said smirking a little. "We need to find some way to weed him out" Jack said a few seconds later. "There must be something"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing Daniel became aware of as his mind surfaced was that it was very dark. He sat up and looked around trying to make out his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see things a little better. There was nothing but the bed he was sitting on and the table next to it, the rest of the room was totally empty. He was in some kind of room, but there didn't seem to be a door anywhere. He stood up and walked to the nearest wall then walked around the outside feeling along for a door, window or anything that might be a light. But he found nothing on the walls. Sighing in frustration he sat back down on the bed.

He looked down at his watch and realized he must have been out for at lest eight hours. The last thing he remembered was sitting at Jack's when he was beamed away. He had thought at first it was Thor and was smiling when he reappeared on a ship. It became clear quite fast this was not Thor. They had drugged him with something and everything had gone black. Had he not known about the renegade Asguard he would have thought they were human. He hoped Janet and the kids were ok, he knew Jack would look after them while he was stuck here.

"Hello?" He said standing up again and looking around the room. There must be some one watching him, unless this turned out to be like what happened to Sam and Kiara. "Hello?" He said again circling in place. "Come on could you at lest turn on the lights?" As sooner as the words were out of his mouth the lights flashed on. Daniel smirked and nodded his head. "How about letting me go?" he asked, since they were being so cooperative.

"I think not Dr. Jackson" A voice said from a speaker high in the corner he had not seen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack sat alone in his office (They had left it as is when he retired, he came back often enough to need an office) staring at what had once been a blank wall. It was now covered from floor to ceiling in pictures. Pictures that Kiara made in school and pictures of the many family outings they had gone on. There were also a lot of pictures of all of SG-1, past and present. Once years ago Daniel had gone missing and Jack had sat here in this exact same spot staring at the exact same wall, the answer to finding Daniel, or the beginning of an answer, had popped into his head then, he was kinda hoping it worked again.

He reached for his coffee mug, when he found it empty he had to struggle against the urge to just heave it against the door. He sighed and set the cup down with a loud thud and was glad he hadn't thrown it when Sam walked in a second later. She had a smile on her face that didn't even begin to hide the anger and weariness. She walked over and just sat down in the chair across from him.

"We've tried everything" She said shaking her head. "We can't do anything to fix Thor's ship" She ran her hands over her face and sighed. "And I don't think we have a lot of time, I think if they're going to do something it's going to be soon" Now she stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Jack's desk.

"I think they already know just what they're going to do with Daniel and if we don't hurry we're going to be too late" She said shaking her head. "I just can't think of any way to find him, I mean it's not like we can track him or something like that. What are we suppose to do? Just sit around and wait for him to pop up? He must be sitting somewhere waiting for us to find him and we're just sitting here twiddling our thumbs and what good is that doing him!" She demanded as she whirled around to face Jack. She looked at him for about thirty seconds before she broke down in sobs. Jack shot up from his chair and rushed over to her. She wrapped herself around him and cried as he rubbed her back. She hiccupped and backed away wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said shaking her head as she turned the chair around and sat down. "It's just these damn hormones" She said sighing, she was after all almost two months pregnant.

"Hey, it's ok" Jack said kneeling down next to her not really sure what to say. He may have changed a lot over the last few years but when it came to crying women he was still totally lost. Sam smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm just so frustrated" She said taking his hand when he put it on her knee. She looked him over and stood up. "Get up" She said smiling a little now. "You're going to hurt your knees" She said pulling up on his hand. He stood up and pulled her close to him.

"We will find him" He said holding her tight. "We'll find him in time, I promise"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel looked up from his spot on the bed as part of the wall on his left started to rise. A man Daniel vaguely recognized walked in carrying a tray with what looked like a syringe on it. As the man drew nearer Daniel realized who he was.

"So how long ago did you take him over?" Daniel asked the Asguard residing in Major Wilson's body.

"Oh about five days now" he said smiling at Daniel in a way that reminded him of the Goa'uld. "In another day of so he'll be worthless to me" He said sighing "Which is too bad, it was nice being on the inside." He smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, it's not as hard to take one of you guys over as you would think. I'll just have to find a new body, at lest until we find what we're looking for." He said shaking his head.

"Right" Daniel said nodding his head. "What's the syringe for?" He asked looking down at the table.

"I'm here to take some blood; you should hope we find what we're looking for in it, other wise..." He trailed off and then ran his finger across his throat. Daniel didn't struggle as he took the blood, there didn't seem to be any point in it, they wouldn't find anything in his blood. Janet had done many workups on it over the years, even given some to Thor and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"So how long is that going to take?" Daniel asked trying to look a little shaken up.

"About three hours" he said smirking at him. He turned with the tray and walked out only to have someone new walk into the room with a tray of food. He looked at Daniel with what might have passed as sympathy then set the food down and walked out without saying a word. Daniel looked down at the bread and water, 'watched a few too many prison movies?' he thought as he realized he wasn't hungry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Just a second Jack" Hammond said holding up his hand to silence Jack when his phone rang. Hammond picked it up and a few seconds later he nodded his head and said "Send him down."

"Who was that?" Jack asked looking from the phone to Hammond.

"That was Major Baxter" Hammond said shaking his head. "With every thing that's been going on I forgot we were having a visitor today" He looked up at Jack.

"Who is it?" Jack asked wondering if this was going to make things harder on them, Jack really couldn't take a visit from some one the likes of Simmons or Kinsey right now.

"General West" Hammond said with a small smile on his face. "It seems his daughter was just adopted into the stargate program" He said standing. "She graduated from the Academy second in her class. After her field training she should be a very valuable member"

"Well that's good" Jack said nodding his head. He listened to about half of what Hammond just said. His mind was understandable somewhere else at the moment. "Ok, well I just stopped by to tell you that we still haven't found anything" Hammonds face fell when Jack said that and he nodded.

"I'll try to be as fast with him as possible, I want everyone working on getting Daniel home" Hammond said walking to the door with Jack. Just as Jack was about to open it there was a knock at the door. Jack pulled it open to find General West standing there smiling at him.

"Colonel O'Neill" He said his face brightening. "I was told you retired?" He asked still smiling.

"I did" He said nodding his head. "Hammond I'll be back in Sam's office if you find anything" He said nodding to General West and walking through the door.

"Was it something I said?" West asked as he watched Jack walk down the hall. He turned back to Hammond who had a forlorn look on his face.

"No Jack is just a little worried right now" Hammond said shaking his head. "We're all a little worried right now"

"Why, what's going on?" He asked sitting down across from Hammond.

"Dr. Jackson has been missing since last night" Hammond said folding his hands together on his desk. "We know who has him but have no way of finding him" Hammond said shaking his head. "Our ally in this matter hasn't been able to help us at all"

"Why don't you just turn on his tracker?" West asked looking confused, like it should have been painfully obvious to him.

"His what?" Hammond asked sitting up a little.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack walked into Sam's office with a frown on his face. He still had no ideas about how to get Daniel back and by the look on Sam's face he didn't think she was any farther along. She looked up at him when he walked through the door and tried a weak smile witch turned quickly into a frown. Jack walked over and sat down at her work table and looked over the computer at her.

"Whatcha workin on?"

"I'm trying to find away around their blocks" Sam said shaking her head. "I thought I may find a way that Thor wouldn't think of" She said looking down at the screen and sighing.

"A dumb idea?" He asked with a half hearted smile.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "But I haven't found it yet"

"You will" He said nodding his head. "Where's Janet?"

"She's off looking over SG-5, one of them came back with a pretty bad staff wound" Sam stood up and walked around the table to him. "She's trying to keep her mind off it" Sam said shaking her head.

"You should take a break" he said putting his hand on her belly. "Don't over do it"

"I wont" Sam said nodding her head. "I just have a few more things I want to try, and then I'll try and eat"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "General West is here" he said as she walked back around the desk.

"That's who was here when you first went through the gate right?" Sam asked as she sat down.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "His daughter just got accepted into the Stargate program"

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head she was just as excited has Jack had been.

"I'm going to go..." he trailed off looking down at his hands. Truthfully he didn't know what to go do, he had tried helping Sam but just got in her way and Teal'c was kel'no'reeming so not much he could help with there. And Jonas was off doing something helpful he, he wasn't sure what though. Sam looked up and him and nodded her head.

"Way don't you go home for a while, maybe see how Cassie and Charlie are doing with the kids?" She asked "I'm sure CC could use some reassurance."

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. They could all probably use a little reassurance. He got up and kissed Sam on the forehead and grabbed the cell phone off the desk. "Call me if you/

"Find anything" Sam finished for him with a loving look. "I will, don't worry, we'll find him and bring him home, it's only a matter of finding him"

"And we're good at that" Jack said smirking a little.

"Yep" Sam said nodding her head as he walked out the door. She wished she was as confident as she made herself sound.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel sat on his bed with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. It had been about two hours since they took his blood; witch meant if SG-1 didn't find him soon he was dead meat. Of course he had total confidence in his team, they would find him in time, they always did. He could just picture Jack walking from room to room trying to help, Sam working on her computer, Janet helping other SG teams, because she was never one to sit and do nothing so if she couldn't help look for him she would help some other way. Thinking about them all made him miss them like he hadn't seen them in weeks not hours. He sat up on the bed and crossed his legs, this worked better with candles but he could do without. He closed his eyes again and started to Kel'no'reem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy!" Kiara said running over to him when he walked through the door. 'Have we found Uncle Danny yet?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes all full of hope.

"Not yet Kiara" He said shaking his head and setting her back down on the floor. "But we're working on it"

"Hey dad" Charlie said coming in from the other room. CC was trailing behind him holding his hand with one hand while clutching an old stuffed sphinx of Daniel's in the other hand. She looked up at him with the same hope in her eyes, only hers were brimming with tears.

"Did you find my daddy yet?" She asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Not yet sweetie" he said kneeling down in front of her. "But we are working really hard at it" She nodded her head and pulled the stuffed animal closer to her.

"What are you guys doing up any how?" He asked looking down at Kiara. It was only about 7:45 in the morning, he had expected to find the little ones still in bed. She shrugged her shoulders as Cassie walked in carrying a crying Danny. She looked up at Jack with hope in her eyes, before she could ask he shook his head and she nodded.

"He wont let any of us sleep" She said looking down at Danny. "I can't get him to sleep, I think he wants his daddy" She said sighing. Jack nodded his head and walked over to her.

"Here let me" He said taking the crying baby. "Why don't you four go make something to eat? I'll see if I can get him to sleep"

"Ok daddy" Kiara said nodding her head. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him half heartedly then followed the other three into the kitchen. Jack sighed as he looked down at a sobbing Danny. He was already stating to look just like his father; he had the same blue eyes and brown floppy hair. Jack walked into the baby's room and went over to the rocking chair and sat down. He looked down at Danny as he tried to remember the lullaby he use to sing to Charlie.

_Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's an Irish lullaby _

_Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day_

_  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's an Irish lullaby_

"I remember that" Charlie said startling Jack. He turned to find Charlie standing there leaning against the door frame. Danny was fast asleep in his arms him thumb in his mouth. Jack nodded his head and smiled.

"I stopped singing it after you were about two" He said smiling at him then he frowned a little and looked back down at Danny. "I don't know why" He said sighing. Charlie walked into the room and sat down on the floor in front of Jack.

"So how are you doing?" He asked taking in the bags under his eyes and the way he winced a little when he turned his head to look at him.

"I'm fine" He said not sounding 'fine' at all.

"Yeah" Charlie said nodding his head. "Let me take him, you should take a nap or something, you'll be no good to Daniel dead on your feet" Charlie said smiling as he reached for the baby, Jack shook his head and smiled.

"We're ok" he said looking down at Danny. "I think we'll just sit here for a minute, I'll come down in a while."

"Ok" Charlie said nodding his head and smiling. He turned and walked over to the door but stopped and turned around to look at Jack. "He doesn't blame you" Charlie said with a thoughtful and loving expression on his face.

"Who doesn't?" Jack asked looking up at Charlie.

"Your Charlie, he doesn't blame you, I know I never did" He smiled at him then turned and walked out the door before Jack could say anything in return. Jack looked down at Danny and hoped that was true.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**SG-1 to the briefing room, SG-1 to the briefing room" **Sam looked up from her computer when she heard this. It was unusual to be paged like that. She saved what she had been working on and walked out the door. She met up with Teal'c and Jonas in the elevator and smiled weakly at them. Teal'c nodded his head at her and Jonas tried to return the smile, with little success, they were all wound very tight.

"Any luck?" Sam asked looking to Teal'c.

"No" He said shaking his head. He had been trying to commune with Daniel through Kel'no'reem. It had worked once before when they tried it a few years ago but he apparently wasn't making any progress this time, of course last time they had only been a room apart. They were all silent on the way to the briefing room, none of them knowing what to say to the other.

Sam nodded at Janet and walked over to sit next to her. Hammond and who she assumed was General West walked into the room. Hammond had a very happy look on his face and Sam wondered what was going on.

"Where's Jack?" Hammond asked looking around at them.

"I sent him home to look in on every one" Sam said looking over at Janet. She too had noticed the look on Hammond's face and hoped this meant good news.

"You actually got him to leave the base?" Janet asked very surprised.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. "Only on the promise that I'd get something to eat" She looked over at Hammond. "Do we need to call him?"

"No, we can fill him in" Hammond said smiling at her. He looked over at West and nodded his head. "I know none of you have meet General West but he headed up the Stargate program when Jack and Daniel first went through" there were nods all around and Hammond continued. "Well he has some good news, General?" He said looking over at him.

"We know where Dr. Jackson is" He said smiling at them.

"What?" "How?" "Where?" Were all said at the same time around the room. West held up his hand and smiled.

"Let me explain" He said looking to Janet. "Before they went through the gate that first time they were all injected with a homing device, to monitor health and location, we of course had no idea it would be totally ineffective once the gate deactivated. But the general and I have found the signal and now know where he is being held"

"Why didn't I know about this?" Janet demanded, "As SG-1's doctor I should have been informed of this" She said looking from Hammond to West and back again.

"I assure you I had no idea about this" Hammond said looking at Janet them Sam. "Apparently the information just got lost some where in the jumble"

"Why didn't Jack know?" Sam asked looking hard at General West.

"I don't know" West said shaking his head. "He was to be made aware of the device but I guess for what ever reason he was never told. The point is we know where Daniel is and can mount a rescue" Sam nodded her head and turned and smiled at Janet.

"We should inform Thor" Sam said looking at Hammond. "And I need to tell Jack."

"Yes of course" Hammond said nodding his head.

"I'll tell Thor" Jonas said smiling at her. "You should get Jack"

"Thanks" She said nodding her head and turning to Janet she smiled. "We'll bring him home safe and sound"

"I know you will" Janet said nodding her head and smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack looked around and was sure he must be dreaming. He was standing in a small room with no doors or windows looking down at Daniel, he had his eyes closed and was sitting cross legged on a bed. He opened his eyes looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack looked around the room and down at the smiling Daniel.

"So how you doing?" he asked thinking that sounded about right for this moment, he was after all dreaming.

"Ok" Daniel said smiling at him. "They took blood a while ago, though they tell me if they don't find what their looking for their going to cut me open" He said shaking his head. "They actually gave me bread and water."

"Wow" Jack said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "So how goes the search?" He asked looking up from his hands.

"Not good" Jack said seeing no reason to lie to dream Daniel. "I haven't been at the base in the last hour or so though, maybe they found you already and are just letting me sleep." Jack said smiling.

"No, they haven't found me yet, not if I'm still talking to you" He said smiling at Jack. Jack looked up at Daniel and studied him for a second; he was wearing the same thing as when he disappeared.

"This is a dream right?" he asked looking unsure.

"Nope" Daniel said shaking his head. "I was trying to get a hold of Teal'c, but I can't find him" His smile widened and he chuckled. "Your mind must be very open right now, what were you doing before you fell asleep?"

"Rocking Danny to sleep" he said still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"You're not dreaming Jack" Daniel said. Jack's head shot up and he sat back a little. "Relax, I can't read your mind or anything, I just know your look of doubt." Daniel smiled at him and sighed. "How is Danny?"

"He wants his dad" Jack said nodding his head. Deciding that this was in fact a dream he decided to talk about what Charlie had said. "Charlie told me something before I fell asleep"

"What?" Daniel asked wondering if Jack believed now that this wasn't a dream.

"He told me my Charlie never blamed me for what happened" Jack said looking down at his empty hands.

"He doesn't" Daniel said shaking his head. "I've been telling you that for years, but then I'm sure it helps coming strait from the source"

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. He looked up and noticed Daniel was starting to fade out.

"Someone's trying to wake you" Daniel said smiling. "See you soon, I hope"

"Jack" Charlie was saying as he shook him a little not wanting to wake Danny. "Jack Sam just called, they found him" That had Jack opening his eyes and looking up at Charlie.

"What?" he asked looking down at Danny. He stood up very slowly and walked over to the crib. He placed Danny down and turned to Charlie. "They found him?"

"Yeah" Charlie said nodding his head. "Sam didn't explain, she just said to get your six over there" Jack nodded his head and headed for the door he to stopped and turned to face Charlie.

"You know people have been telling me that it wasn't my fault for years, that Charlie wouldn't have blamed me" He smiled at him and sighed. "I guess now I have a small hope that that could be true. Thank you" He said turning and walking out the door leaving Charlie there to smile and nod his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Jack asked after the situation was explained to him. He looked for Sam to Janet and back to West. "Shouldn't we go get him?"

"Don't you have some questions?" West asked as Jack stood up.

"Well yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "But I think we have time for that later, Daniel doesn't have much time" He said as his dream came rushing back to him. Now he wasn't so sure it had been just a dream.

"What do you mean he doesn't have much time?" Janet asked looking up at Jack.

"I had...a dream" Jack said looking around at them.

"Daniel contacted you then?" Teal'c asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he said he was trying to get you but couldn't find you, what ever that means" Jack said looking impatient. "Can we talk about this later I think we should get Thor to let him know we found him, maybe he can just beam him out like with Sam and Kiara."

"We all ready talked to Thor" Sam said walking over to Jack. "He'll be here in a little while to take us to Daniel"

"Ok then" Jack said nodding his head.

"Sir with your permission I'd like to go along" Janet said standing and looking down at Hammond. Hammond looked down at his hands and then back up at her and nodded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well it seems that you are indeed in trouble" the Asguard in Major Wilson body said when he came into the room. Daniel opened his eyes as he came out of the kel'no'reem the Asguard had a smirk on his face and a joy in his eyes that worried Daniel. "We didn't find anything in your blood"

"Yeah I figured as much" Daniel said nodding his head. "So, what now?"

"Now we cute you open and see what we find" He said smiling wickedly at him. "So hold still and it'll all be over in a minute" He said pulling a syringe from his breast pocket. Three other people walked into the room and over to Daniel. Major Wilson nodded and they all bent down over Daniel to hold him down. Daniel struggled but they were all very strong. The needle went in and Daniel could feel the liquid fly into his veins. It seemed to set his blood on fire for a few seconds then everything started to get fuzzy around the edges.

"Prep the...need him to live through...see to it that..." Daniel could hear voices filter in and out as they wheeled him down an empty hallway. Daniel's last thought before he was sucked into a dark void was that he hoped to see his family again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So there's really nothing you can do?" Janet asked as they all once again sat around the table on Thor's ship. Thor had just informed them that he could not beam Daniel out, there was some kind of interference and he could not find away around it.

"I am sorry Dr. Frasier" Thor said looking upset about the whole situation.

"It's alright" Jack said shaking his head. "We'll just have to go in and get him."

"Agreed," Jonas said nodding his head. "So how do we get in there?"

"I can scan the building" Thor said standing up and walking over to the control panel. "We will find the best way in"

"Are they only blocking you from transporting people?" Sam asked looking over at Thor.

"They are" He said nodding his head. "Do you have an idea?"

"Well yeah, can you pull up the scan of the building?" Thor nodded his head and a second later the lay out of the building was in front of them on the large wall screen.

"Now can you show me where all the Asguard are?" She asked Thor nodded his head as he started to see where she was going with this. About 25 yellow dots appeared on the screen all over the building. A second later four blue dots appeared on the screen as well.

"What are the blue dots?" Jack asked looking from Sam to Thor.

"They are the humans in the building" Thor said looking over to Sam. "Is this what you 'had in mind'?" He asked smiling at Jack.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. "I had hoped Daniel would be the only human" She said shaking her head. "Ok so this is what we'll do" Sam said turning to look at Jack Jonas and Teal'c. "There are three blue dots all together so we'll assume that Daniel is the lone blue dot here" She said pointing it out. "You three will go down while Janet and I watch from here and tell you where to go"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. Five minutes later they had found the easiest way in. They had contacted Hammond and he was sending them some Tok'ra Isotope to keep them invisible to the renegade Asguards sensors.

"Sam do you think he'll be ok?" Janet asked as the guys got their stuff all set up.

"He's survived worse then this" Sam said smiling at her. "We know where he is now, all we have to do is go in and get him"

"Right" Janet said nodding her head. "Ok, thanks" Sam put her hand on Janets shoulder and smiled at her.

"I have studied their systems" Thor said walking up to Jack. "This will unlock the doors and neutralize their alarms" Thor held up the round little devise and showed Jack how to use it.

"Thanks Thor" Jack said taking it from him. "Ok, we're ready" Jack said smiling at them. "Watch our six?"

"Always Sir" Sam said making him smile. Jack nodded to Thor who then beamed the three of them down. Jack looked around the building and nodded to Jonas and Teal'c to head to the door. Jack pulled out the thing Thor had given him, he put it on the door and pushed and turned it like Thor had told him. There was a small peep and the door fell open a little. Jack pushed it in and smiled a little. They moved in with Jack in the lead, they walked to the end of the hall where they had to turn left.

"Take the first hall on your right" Sam said looking down at the screen.

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head; he looked back at Jonas and Teal'c to make sure they got it to. They nodded there heads and the three of them moved on. Sam looked down at the screen and saw that the four blue dots had broken up. They were now in two groups of two moving away from each other. Sam didn't know where to send Jack.

"Thor I know you can't beam us down into the building but what about a hologram?" Sam asked turning to look at Thor.

"I will see what I can do" Thor said nodding his head and turning to the control panel. Sam looked over at Janet and at once they looked down at the screen.

"Jack we're not sure where Daniel is anymore" Sam said looking back at Thor. "The blue dots are all moving, we're working on a plan, hold tight"

"Ok" Jack said looking back at Teal'c and Jonas, they nodded. "Are we safe to stay here?" Jack asked looking around the long corridor. Sam looked on the screen and saw that there were no yellow dots in the near vicinity, nor any moving towards them.

"You're good Jack" Sam said nodding her head.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head.

"Colonel Carter" Thor said turning to look at her. "I think I may have an idea" he said looking back at the panel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel blinked his eyes a few times, he was sure he must still be unconscious, because this had to be a dream. He was laying in a hospital bed in the SGC. Janet's head was lying on the bed next to his right hand. He looked around the room to find that all of SG-1 minuses Jack were there. Jonas was in the bed next to him, his shoulder was wrapped and he was sleeping. He tried to sit up but before he could get his shoulders off the bed his head started to spin. He fell back onto the bed causing it to shake. Janet lifted her head off the bed and sat up slowly. When she saw he was awake she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey there" She said taking his hand. He could see she had been crying and hoped Jack was ok.

"Hey" he said groggily. "What happened?" He asked looking over at Jonas. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm right here" Jack said coming in holding two cups of what Daniel hoped was coffee. "Doc said it was ok if you had something to drink when you woke up" He said handing Daniel one of the cups. Daniel smiled and took the cup. He took a big drink and almost spit it out all over.

"What is this?" he asked looking up at a smirking Jack.

"Sorry Danny Boy" Jack said taking a drink of what ever he had, coffee no doubt. "No caffeine for you for a few hours, just tea" Daniel groaned and set the cup down.

"Your funny" He said sarcastically to Jack shaking his head. "A guy gets kidnapped by aliens and he cant even get a good cup of coffee" He said shaking his head and sighing. He looked over at Sam; she was asleep on a chair with what Daniel assumed was Jack jacket wrapped around her. Teal'c was sitting in a chair next to her with his eyes closed, Daniel assumed he was asleep; he did that more often nowadays.

"What happened to Jonas?" Daniel asked looking over at him. "He ok?"

"He'll live" Jack said smirking a little.

"So what happened?" Daniel asked again looking around at the only awake people.

"Well after we found out where they were keeping you we went in to get you...

"_Colonel Carter I think I may have an idea" Thor said looking down at the control panel. "I believe I could project one of you down to where we think Dr. Jackson is with out you being seen" He said turning around. _

"_Wow, ok" Sam said nodding her head. "Could you project me to Jack first? So I can tell him what's going on?"_

"_Yes" Thor said nodding his head._

"_Hello" Jack said taken aback a little when Sam appeared in front of him. "You find Daniel?"_

"_No yet" Sam said shaking her head. "Thor's going to project me to the spots we think he is, so I can find out where he is"_

"_Won't they see you?" Jack said not liking the sound of this plan. "That kinda ruins the surprise" _

"_No, he'll make me invisible" Sam said smirking at him. _

"_Well then by all means go find Danny Boy" He said smiling at her. _

"_Janet's keeping an eye on you guys" She said smiling at him._

"_Ok" Jack said nodding his head, she smiled at him shimmered and was gone. Sam appeared in a long hall way with two tall men she recognized from the SGC there. 'These were the humans helping them?' Sam thought outraged. Well they would deal with them later. Sam was happy to see that nether of them could see her. They walk right through her talking about the last football game. Sam turned and talked to Thor. She disappeared from here and appeared in what looked like an OR. Daniel was strapped to a table and he looked to be totally out of it. Sam stepped out of the hologram and walked over to the screen where Janet and Thor where. _

"_He's in the last one" Sam said looking to Janet. _

"_That one then" Janet said pointing it out. _

"_Jack" Sam said looking down at where Daniel was. Go all the way down the hall" Sam looked down at the screen and smiled. "It's clear"_

_Jack nodded and they all walked down the hall. Sam watched as they walked down the hall, they were all red dots. They were just passing a door on their right when six yellow dots came out of a room and started towards them._

"_Jack, go into the room you just passed" Sam said urgently. She was relieved that no one was in that room right now. Jack didn't ask any questions he just ran back opened the door as Jonas and Teal'c ran in shutting the door just as the six Asguard rounded the corner. Sam watched as they headed down the hall and then stopped in front of the room they had just gone into._

"_Jack" Sam whispered even though the mic was in Jack's ear. "Six Asguard may be entering the room" Jack nodded his head and waited for more info from Sam. Sam watched as they stood there for a few seconds then all but two of them walked the other way._

"_Jack, it's just two of them" Sam said. Jack, Jonas and Teal'c backed away from the door they all pulled their zats out and waited. The door opened and two men walked in talking. They didn't even know what hit them as they fell to the ground. The three of them pulled them into the room and shut the door. Jack smiled at Jonas after getting a good look at the room they were in. A few seconds later they were back out in the hall. _

"_Jack what did you do with them?" Sam asked as she watched them move down the hall. The two yellow dots were totally still._

"_They're sleeping" Jack said and Sam could hear the smile in his voice. Jack had put them in the beds that lined the walls of that room. When they reached the end of the hall they could either go left or right. "Where to?" _

"_Go left" Sam said hoping the halls would stay empty. "Look right when you get to the end of the hall" Sam said, she was going to show them a door at the end of the hall that they could use to get out. Jack stopped at the fork in the hallway._

"_Ok" Jack said "So, I'm looking at the door right?" He asked smirking. "Thanks" He said looking back at Jonas and Teal'c._

"_Go strait through the hall way to the first door on you right" Sam said looking down at the screen. "That's where Daniel is" Sam said counting the people in the room. "Jack there are seven people in the room, two guards at the door and four doctors and one guard at the back. All the guards have P-90s Jack" Sam said looking over at Janet. _

"_They have Daniel strapped to the bed" Janet said trying not to let the worry seep into her voice._

"_We'll get him" Jack whispered looking around them. "Teal'c you blast the door and Jonas and I will go in and take out the guards."_

"_Indeed" Talc said nodding his head. Jack and Jonas both took places on each side of the door. _

"_Jack your going to have to be quick, there are about five guys headed your way, you have about four minutes" Sam said wishing she could be down there with them helping. _

"_Right" Jack said nodding at Teal'c. He nodded back once opened the staff weapon and fired on the door. Jack and Jonas rushed in firing at the guards. The blast from the staff took out one of the guys at the door and Jack got the other one on the way in. The one from the back shot Jonas in the shoulder before Jonas shot him. All four of the doctors took a step away from Daniel and reached for guns on the counters next to them. They never got to them though before Jack and Jonas took them out._

_Jack could hear running feet now as he unstrapped Daniel from the bed. Teal'c ran over and threw Daniel over his shoulder while Jonas and Jack went to the door to fight off the other Asguards. They made it out of the room and back down the hall before the Asguard caught up to them. Teal'c ran for the door as Jack and Jonas returned fire. Jack cringed as he felt a bullet graze his leg. Teal'c, not wanting to waist time on locks blasted the door open. As soon as they were out side the building they were beamed onto Thor's ship._

"Your leg ok?" Daniel asked peering over the bed to look at it.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jack said nodding his head. There was a knock at the sickbay door, Jack walked over and opened the door and stuck his head out. Jack turned around and smiled at Daniel. "There's someone here to see you" Jack said opening the door wide for Charlie and Cassie to walk through. CC was following far behind, almost scared, but the second she saw Daniel her face lit up and she broke into a run.

"Daddy!" She said jumping up into the bed and flinging herself onto him. "We were so scared" She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you!" Daniel held her to him and smiled at Charlie and Cassie.

"Hey Dad" Cassie said smiling at him. She handed Janet Danny and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"A little groggy" He said smiling at CC when she sat up a little. "But better now" He looked over at a waking Sam and smiled. "Hey Sam" He said as she stood and stretched.

"Good to see you Daniel" Sam said walking over. Teal'c opened his eyes and looked up at Daniel.

"Indeed it is" He said standing up and walking over to him, he wasn't even the slightest bit groggy. 'Lucky' Daniel thought smiling at him.

"Hey, how about a little sympathy for the man who got shot?" Jonas said sitting up in the bed and wincing. Daniel looked over at him happy to see that he was in fact ok.

"Thanks Jonas" Daniel said smiling at him.

"Hey it wasn't that bad" He said smiling at Daniel. "You know that was the first time I've been shot" he said looking down at his shoulder and wincing. Every one laughed and nodded there heads.

"So, Jack," Daniel said turning to smile at him "You enjoying your retirement?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week later Daniel was sitting at his desk in his house looking down at the report from the capture of all of the renegade Asguard. Thor had moved in as soon as he was safe and captured or eliminated them all, no one had escaped. Thor had found a way to remove the Asguard from the bodies and was working on a way to revive the bodies. So far he was having no luck. Daniel hadn't been back to the SGC since he was released six days ago. He turned and looked at the door as it creaked open and Cassie peeked her head in.

"Am I interrupting you?" She asked smiling at him.

"Not at all" Daniel said closing the file and putting it in his desk. Cassie opened the door all the way and walked in carrying a bowl of cut up fruit. She handed it to him and he took it as she sat down on the couch across from him.

"How are you doing?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm fine" Daniel said shaking his head. "I wasn't even gone a whole day." He said smiling at her. "You know, I don't think I've thanked you for all you've been doing the last few weeks." He looked up at her and smiled. "In fact what are you still doing here? You need to get back to school"

"I will" Cassie said nodding her head. "I just want to make sure every thing here is ok"

"It is" Daniel said nodding his head. "You know I thank my lucky stars that CC is going to have a sister like you to look up to" Daniel said standing up and walking over to her. "I love you kiddo" he said sitting down next to her. "And you need to get back to school"

"Ok" Cassie said nodding her head. "I'll leave at the end of the week." She said smiling at him. "CC wants you to come tuck her in" She said smiling at him.

"Ok" he said nodding his head. He put the fruit in his mini fridge and walked over to the door. "You are going to make one hell of a doctor" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks" She said standing and walking to the door. "And I love you too dad" She said hugging him. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night" Daniel said kissing her on the forehead. She turned and walked down the hall to her room. Daniel walked down the hall the other way and walked into his daughter's room to find Janet sitting with their daughter reading a book.

"Hey there kid" Daniel said sitting down next to them.

"Hi daddy" She said smiling up at him. "We're reading the 'Little Women'" She said holding up the book for him to see. He smiled over at Janet who shrugged her shoulders.

"She picked it" she said looking down at her.

"Can you read it to me?" Daniel asked lying down with CC next to him and Janet on the other side of her.

"Ok" She said opening the book to the third Chapter. _"Jo! Jo! Where are you?" Cried Meg at the foot of the garret stairs."_ CC said smiling at Daniel. She got about halfway through the third Chapter before she fell asleep. Daniel tucked her in and he and Janet walked to their room. Daniel was quite the whole time they were changing and Janet started to wonder if something was wrong.

"Janet" he said looking up at her from the bed side. "I'm thinking of retiring" He said taking a deep breath. "I want to be here, with CC and Danny, I don't want to have to send them to a day care, and I can't keep putting my self at risk, they need me to be here for them" Janet walked over to him and smiled down at him.

"If that's what you want to do" She said smiling at him. "I know they'll miss you, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said reaching out and cupping her face in his hand. "I love you" He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too" She said before his mouth landed on hers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Do you think she'd be happier not knowing?" Jack asked turning to look at Sam. Maybe if he could convince her he could convince himself. Sam looked over at him with a faint smile on her face. She reached across the car seat and cupped his cheek in her hand. With her other hand she reached across and turned the car off.

"I love you" She said smiling at him.

"I love you too" He said closing his eyes and taking her in just through his other senses. He could smell the light rose perfume she had on and feel her hand on his face; he could even swear he head the light thump-thump of her heart beat intermingled with their twins.

"You know you have to tell her" Sam said a few seconds later when he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I mean if you don't you're going to have to stop inviting her to our barbeques, and what happens if she runs into him someday? I know this is going to be hard, on both of you, but I'm...we're right here for you" She said taking his hand and laying it on her slight bulge.

"Right" Jack said smiling at her. "You're right, but then you always are" He said nodding his head and sighing.

"And you'd do well to remember that" She said smirking at him. They sat in the car for a few moments and then Sam took his hand and squeezed. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "Let's go" They had called Sara two days ago and asked if it was ok if they came over. Sara had been delighted and told them today was a good day; both her daughters were staying at a friend's house so it was just her and Matt. They walked up to the door together holding hands. Sam knocked on the door and smiled at Sara when she opened it.

"Hello" She said beaming at them both. "How have you been?" She asked ushering them inside. "Filling out I see" She said smiling down at Sam's belly.

"Yeah well the doctor says everything will happen a little faster, what with it being twins" Sam said putting her hands on her belly.

"And how's the father to be?" She asked looking up at Jack.

"He's been working on the nursery" Sam said smiling at her. "All yellows and greens" She said smiling at Sara.

"Yeah, give him a tool and he'll use it, even if he doesn't know how" Sara said leading them into the living room. Matt was sitting there with a beer for Jack and a cold lemonade for Sam. Each couple sat on opposite sides of the coffee table. Jack took a drink of his beer then set it down on the table and looked up at Sara.

"So was there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Sara asked looking from Sam to Jack. "You sounded a little stressed on the phone." Jack nodded his head and sighed.

"Sara you remember that day, about 12 years ago" Jack said looking Sara in the eyes. "The Stargate?" Jack winced inwardly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes" She said nodding her head. "I remember" Jack knew she was thinking about Charlie now, just as he was.

"Well I never explained to you what it was, or what it did" he said taking a deep breath.

"It's a big round metal object, a ring of energy…" Sara said smiling at him a little. "That what you, the other you, said when you mentioned the stargate"

"Ok, that's good" Jack said nodding his head. "The stargate is a ring of energy, it can create a worm hole in space" Jack said looking over at Sam and smiling. "She does this better then me"

"You're doing fine" Sam said patting his knee. "Go on"

"Ok" He said nodding. "Well this worm hole can connect to other worm holes all over the galaxy, and we can travel them, through space" Jack stopped and looked from Matt to Sara. He was waiting for them to laugh or tell him how crazy he was, but they didn't.

"Ok" Sara said nodding her head. "So, you can actually go to, what, other planets?" She asked looking from Jack to Sam and back again, she didn't sound skeptical, a little curious and maybe confused but not skeptical.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "That's what I use to do" He said smiling at her.

"After Charlie died" She said looking from the coffee table to Jack. "Is that what you went off to do?"

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head.

"Oh" Sara said nodding her head. "And that thing that looked like you and Charlie that was..."

"An alien" Jack said nodding his head. "It was an energy crystal that could take forms" He said looking to Sam. "She can explain it better then me, later"

"Ok" Sara said nodding her head.

"Why tell us now?" Matt asked speaking up for the first time. "Has something happened?"

"Yes" Jack said nodding his head. "It's not something bad, but I had to tell you" Jack said looking to Sam who nodded her head. "You know Kiara" Jack said laughing at the look on Sara's face.

"Of course we do" She said shaking her head. Then something dawned on her and she looked at Jack. "Is she...an alien?"

"Yes" Jack said nodding his head. "Well sort of, she is my daughter, you see there are these really bad aliens, and hundreds of years ago they were on earth" Jack said giving them the short version of the history lesson. "And they took human people from earth through the stargate to other worlds, they used them as slaves. But we over threw them and they left, but there are hundreds of thousands of humans out there on other planets"

"Wow" Matt and Sara said at the same time. "And...Kiara is one of them?"

"Her mother was, yes" Jack said nodding his head. "About 10 years ago I got trapped on another planet. I had no way of getting home; the gate had been buried in a meteor storm and I was stuck there. There was a woman named Laira who took me into her home...I was of course rescued about three months later, it wasn't till much later that I learned Laira had conceived" Sara nodded her head and looked to Sam. She could see that this story hurt her, not because she didn't like Kiara but because it must have hurt her to think she may have lost Jack, even if just for that small time.

"Wow" Sara said nodding her head. "Ok, this is big news, but it's not something you had to tell us, so what's wrong?"

"Sam?" Jack asked looking over at her. She was going to explain the quantum mirror to them. Sam looked around the room wondering how to explain this to them, then something on the book shelf behind her made her smile.

"You two Dean Koontz fans?" She asked smiling at them. Jack looked over at her wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Yes" Sara said nodding her head. "Matt has read him forever but I just got into his books" She too wondered where Sam was going with his.

"I see you have 'From the corner of his eye' up there" She said looking behind them. "Have you guys read it?"

"Yep" Matt said nodding his head. "We just finished it last week.

"Ok, that makes this so much easier" Sam said smiling at them. "You remember Barty?" She asked smiling. "And throwing the quarter?"

"Walking where the rain wasn't?" Sara asked smiling at her. Jack had no idea what they were talking about; he didn't read Dean Koontz so was totally lost.

"Right" Sam said nodding his head. "You remember quantum theory says we lead hundreds of lives, a new one breaking off every time we make a decision?"

"Yes" They both said nodding there heads.

"It's all true" Sam said smiling at them. "I've actually sat in a room and talked with another me" She said smiling at them.

"What?" Sara said looking shocked "How is that possible?"

"By what we call a quantum mirror" Sam said smiling at them. "It's a device we found on another planet, we don't have any idea how it works, just that it does. It has a remote and you can actually sit down and flip through all the different worlds."

"Ok" Sara said taking this all very well. "So, this mirror, it shows you other lives you might have led?"

"Yes" Jack said taking the ball again. "The Sam that this Sam talked to was from a world where the bad aliens, we call them the Goa'uld, had come back to earth and attacked"

"Oh dear" Sara said looking sad.

"We helped them win back their world" Sam said smiling at her. "Then after they left we had our mirror destroyed"

Oh" Matt said sounding sad that they would destroy somethin so interesting.

"But a little while ago we found another one" Jack said trying to work himself up to saying what he came here to say. Every one looked over as there was a knock at the door. Sam stood and looked over at Jack.

"Would it be ok if I go that?" She asked walking to the door without waiting for an answer. Sara looked from the door to Jack and back again. Sam barely opened the door then slipped out without showing who was on the other side.

"Jack?" Sara asked looking over at him. "What's going on?"

"A while ago someone new came though the mirror" he said and Sara was shocked to see tears brimming in his eyes. "Sara, Charlie came through the mirror" he said looking to the door. "His world has been over run with the Goa'uld" Jack said as she started to shake her head. "Our government gave him clearance to stay here, I had to tell you, I was right to tell you...right?' He asked as she started to take deep slow breaths. Matt put his hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked at the door, her eyes went wide.

"Is that him?" She asked looking back to the door. "Is that my Charlie?" She asked standing up to go to the door. Jack jumped in front of her while Matt rushed to her side.

"Sara, you have to understand something before you go out there" He said taking her by the shoulders. "Sara, are you listening to me?"

"Yes" She said nodding her head without taking her eyes off the door.

"That boy out there, he's not our Charlie" Jack said looking her in the eyes, blocking her view of the door. "Sara, our son died 15 years ago" He said as she started to calm down. "In his world you died when he was about 13, do you understand?"

"Yes" She said nodding her head. "I get it" Jack nodded his head and moved out of her way. She looked over at him then walked swiftly to the door and opened it wide. Everyone watched as she looked him over, they both had tears in their eyes. After a few seconds she drew him close to her and he put his head on her shoulder and they both cried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A very emotional hour later found the five of them sitting around the table eating the pizza that had just arrived. Charlie was telling them about the differences in his world while Sara nodded her head, still a little dazed by the whole thing. Jack got up from the table and walked into the kitchen and put his hands on the sink and took a few deep breaths. Jack looked over his shoulder when he heard someone enter the room.

"He looks so much like you" Sara said smiling at him. "I thought he would"

"Yeah, that's what I said" He said nodding his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he said turning to face her. "We've been a little busy at the SGC lately."

"SGC?" She asked looking confused.

"Stargate command" he said smiling at her. "He's only been here a few weeks"

"That's ok" She said nodding her head. "I'm just so glad you did"

"Well I couldn't very well keep it from you" he said sighing a little. "He looks too much like, well himself, you would have known something was going on the first time you laid eyes on him"

"That's true" She said nodding her head. "Sam looks good" She said smiling at him. "I don't think I ever told you how very happy I was for you and now twins" She said shaking her head. 'What are you going to do with your self?"

"I don't know" he said smiling wide at her. "What ever it is I think I'm starting from a pretty good place"

"Me too" She said walking over to him. She smiled up and him and then leaned in and hugged him. "We would have done such a good job on him" She said smiling as she pulled away.

"Yeah we would have" he said smirking at her. "And somewhere we did"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What is Sara going to tell her girls about Charlie?" Sam asked as they both got ready for bed that night. Jack sat down next to her and smiled.

"She's going to tell them he's my nephew, like his new papers say" Jack said laying his head down on her lap so his ear was to her belly. "Sam?" He asked without looking at her. "Do you think my Charlie can see me? Do you think he watches us?"

"Oh yeah" Sam said nodding her head as she ran her fingers through his hair. "And you know what I think? I think he's so proud of his dad" Sam said kissing the side of his head. They sat there in silence for a few moments both thinking of the little boy watching them from heaven. "What was Charlie's middle name?" Sam asked after a while, she was surprised she didn't know this.

"Nathan" Jack said turning so he could look up at her.

"How about Nathan Jackson O'Neill?" Sam asked smiling at him.

"I like that" Jack said sitting up and putting his hand on her belly. "I think he's ok with that too."

"And her?" She asked smiling at him. "What's her name going to be?"

"I get to pick?" He asked smirking at her.

"Yeah, I picked his, you pick hers" She said laughing softly as he traced circles on her belly.

"Ok" Jack said sitting back and thinking about it. "I know" He said after a few seconds. "Rebecca Grace O'Neill" he said looking up at her.

"I love it" Sam said nodding her head. "What's Grace from?" Sam asked. She knew Rebecca was her middle name, and funny enough it was also Janets, but she didn't know where that name had come from.

"It was my mother's name" Jack said smiling at her.

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head. "So Nathan and Rebecca?" She said putting her hands on her belly. "I don't know if they like them" Sam said looking over at Jack.

"Oh, how about Nat and Becca?" he asked putting his hand on her belly. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yeah they like that much better" he said smiling at her.

"Oh, they tell you that did they?" Sam asked shaking her head at him. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him. He caught it in his hands and smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh that's gonna cost ya" He said moving towards her. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Bring it on" She said laughing when he pulled her down to the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled down at her.

"I love you"

"Softy" Sam said smiling up at him with so much love in her eyes. "I love you too"

A/N- So what do you think? I do believe this is the _longest_ chapter I have ever written. Sorry for the delay on it, lots of things going on in the real world. I hope you like it, this is the end of this story, there will be a few After Thoughts in a while, after I write them...I really hope you all liked this story, I enjoyed writing it a lot, let me know what you think.

P.S- To all you people out there rooting for Charlie and Cassie, don't worry, love will find a way... :-)

A/N- If you haven't read 'From the corner of his eye' by Dean Koontz you really should. It is such a good book; the characters are all so alive! And the story is great.


	9. After Thoughts 1

After Thoughts 1 -o- New Brown eyes

**Eight Months Later**

_Two Weeks Till Due Day_

Jack was sitting at his desk. He had been sitting there for almost two hours now doing nothing but stare at it. As soon as they got home Kiara dragged Sam off to show her yet again the painting on the nursery wall she and Charlie had painted, so he hadn't had a chance to tell her. Jack still couldn't believe what he was looking at, even after two hours of staring, it still seemed wrong to him. He almost wanted to throw it in the garbage and forget about it but he knew what Sam would do to him if he did that. They can't really be serious though, I mean why of all the people out there would they ask him? It had to be a joke, but then, Hammond had given him the letter personally, Jack should have know something was up when he saw the huge smile on Hammonds face. He didn't even turn around when he heard the door open and Sam walked, well actually she kinda wattled, into the room. She sat down on the couch next to his desk and watched him for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking a little worried. He said nothing, just handed her the letter without looking up at her. She took it with an odd look on her face, not that Jack would know because he was staring at the desk very intently waiting for the laughter to start. But he doesn't hear anything; she must have finished the letter by now. He raised his head a little to look over at her to find she was smiling. Not a disbelieving smile but a very happy smile.

"Jack this is so...wow" She said handing him the letter back. "Are you going to do it?" She asked nothing but joy radiating from her. She had one of her hands rested on her large belly as she leaned back against the couch.

"I...don't know" He said looking down at his desk again. "I mean I'm retired, they just can't leave well enough alone" he said shaking his head in disbelief. Sam smiled and nodded her head. She stood and walked over to him so she was standing right behind him.

"I think you could do it" Sam said rubbing his shoulders a little. "But then there's not much you couldn't do" She said smiling to herself as she thought about all the things they had done.

"Do you really?" Jack asked turning his chair around so he was looking up at her. "I'm not so sure"

"Jack" Sam said smiling brightly at him. "After Becca and Nat are here...I'm going to stop going off world" She said looking down at her belly with a soft smile on her face. "I just don't want to ever not be there for them" She said knowing he'd understand where she was coming from. "And I know you've been a little stir crazy here now that Kiara's always in school" She took the letter from his hands and smiled. "We should have it framed" She said with a laugh in her voice. "Put it above your desk"

"I'm going to talk to Hammond" Jack said finally looking up at her with a small smile on his lips. "Don't tell anyone till I decide ok?"

"Of course" She said nodding her head. "Oh!" She said reaching for her stomach.

"What!" Jack said jumping to his feet. "Is it time?"

"No" She said shaking her head and taking his hand. "Becca thinks you should do it too" She said putting his hand on her belly. Jack smiles when he feels the kick from inside.

"How do you know that's Becca?" He asked as they walk out of the room.

"I just do" Sam said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head trying to hold back the eye roll. "So what do you want for dinner?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Charlie asked looking down at the little tiny baby basinets filled with little pink and blue Hershey kisses and wrapped in light yellow cellophane, all handmade by him and Cassie.

"You're too nice?" Cassie asked looking up at him with a smile. "Come on, you know you want to help" She said smiling up from the little pile of baby basinets in front of her. Cassie picked up one of the empty basinets and smiles at him. "Do you think she'll like them?"

"Yeah" Charlie said nodding his head. "It's good of you to do this for her" He said picking up an empty one and filling it. "Are you having the party at the SGC?"

"No" She said shaking her head. "We're having it at mom's house" Cassie said wishing he'd stop smiling at her like that. "So how is it going on SG-19?" She asked smiling and wiggling her eyes brows "Colonel Williams giving you any trouble?"

"No" he said shaking his head. He had been so happy when Hammond had assigned him a team three months ago. The colonel was a bit of a goof ball and he liked to give 'O'Neill's son' a hard time. And they all called him Jackson jr. because he was as bad as Daniel when it came to artifacts and dig sites. "So far we haven't really done anything 'dangerous'" He said smirking, which made him look so much like Jack it was scary. "Just looking at a few old runes and meeting with some new allies."

"Well you'll get there" Cassie said smiling at him. "I mean someday soon you'll have bad guys shooting at you right and left" She said smiling at him.

"Thanks" he said sarcastically as he shook his head. "So is this going to be an all girls baby shower?"

"Yep" Cassie said nodding her head. "Sorry buddy"

"Right" he said nodding his head. "I think I'll live" He said smiling at her. "Will you give her something for me though?" He asked looking up at Cassie with a big smile on his face.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked smiling back at him.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" Charlie said putting the basket into his 'done' pile. "Well that's 15 done and only..." He looked over at the empty baskets and counted "10 to go" Cassie smiled at him and nodded her head, she was about that far along too.

"So what did you get her?" Charlie asked picking up another one and filling it.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" She said smirking at him.

"Oh" He said nodding his head with a smirk on his face. "So that's how you're going to play?" He asked putting his basket aside and standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to show you something" he said holding out his hand to her. She looked up at him and then took his hand; he helped her up then led her towards the spare room in the back of the O'Neill house. They stopped at the door and she looked up at him.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked looking down at her waiting for an answer.

"I promise" She said nodding her head with a big smile on her face.

"Ok" He said opening the door and leading her into the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well I think you should do it" Daniel said smiling at Jack as he burped his son. "I mean whose better for the job then you?"

"I don't know" Jack said shaking his head. "It just makes me so...nervous, like I'm just inviting trouble"

"Well that's silly" Daniel said sitting with Jack watching little Danny crawl around on a blanket. "If troubles going to find you it'll find you, no matter where you work"

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "They want me to take back my rank, actually they want to promote me" He said shaking his head. "So you think I should huh? That's what Teal'c said."

"Well what did you expect?" Daniel said smiling at him. "You _are _the best person for the job, and frankly I'm surprised Hammond hasn't retired sooner."

"So am I" Jack said nodding his head. He smiled down at Danny who was sitting there watching him with a big smile on his face. "Is he walking yet?" He asked as Daniel sat him down on his blanket. He was only about seven months old and already way beyond the normal seven month old; he could already speak 6 different words and knew just what each of them meant.

"Close" Daniel said smiling down at his son. "He can walk with help now, and he crawls all over the place. He said Cass yesterday, clear as day, you should have seen Cassie, she was so happy."

"Well that's good" Jack said nodding his head and smiling. He looked down to find that Danny had crawled over to him and was holding his arms out to him. He bent over and picked him up and smiled. "So Danny Boy" he said looking down at the baby. "Do you think I should do it?" Danny looked up at him with a big grin on his face.

"I think that means yes" Daniel said smiling at Jack.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head.

"So are you and Sam ready?" Daniel asked as Jack bounced Danny on his knee. Jack nodded his head and smiled.

"I can't wait" He said looking around the room they were in, the twins' nursery.

"Daniel?" Janet said walking into the room. "What are you three doing in here?"

"Mama" Danny said holding out his arms to her.

"Hey there surge pie" She said walking over and taking him from Jack. "So? What are you three talking about?"

"Oh just this and that" Jack said smiling at her. "I assume Daniel told you my news?" Janet smiled at him and shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She said swinging Danny onto her hip. "Daniel would never tell me something you told him not to" She said turning and walking to the door. She turned around before she left and smiled at him. "But if I did know I would think you should do it"

"Thanks" Jack said rolling his eyes then turning and staring at Daniel.

"I can't help it" he said in his defense. "She forced it out of me"

"Uh-huh" Jack said standing up.

"She did" Daniel said walking out behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"There's no presser" Hammond said smiling at Jack. "You don't have to do it" He said as he watched Jack pace back and forth in front of him. He could see that Jack was almost convinced. "I didn't want to leave this place in the hands of just anyone" Hammond said and watched as Jack slowly turned to look at him. "And when they asked me who I thought should do it you were the fist person I thought of"

Jack pulled out the chair and sat down and picked up a pencil from the desk. Hammond could see he was debating this in his head. He also knew he had almost certainly asked every one of his friends what they thought he should do. Jack looked up at Hammond and sighed.

"So" he said putting the pencil down and looking up at Hammond. "Where do I sign up?" Jack asked and Hammond could see that Jack had mixed feelings about this.

"Jack I don't want you to do this just because you think you have a duty to" Hammond said hoping he wasn't going to talk him out of it. "I really want you to want to do this" Jack nodded his head and sat back.

"I do want this" he said with a small smile on his lips. "I've always wanted to be a general" he said smirking. "It was my goal from the day I joined. I just never pictured myself running this place, but if you think I can, not to mention Sam, Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c then I think I can do it" Hammond smiled and nodded his head. He stood up and as he walked around the desk Jack stood too.

"Well then" Hammond said holding out his hand. "Congratulation" Hammond held out his hand and Jack shook it.

"Thank you Sir" Jack said smiling at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Look at him" Sam said smiling up at Jack. He was standing behind a podium at the top of the stargate; he had a smile on his face as Hammond pinned his stars on. "Isn't he handsome?" Sam had wanted to wear her dress blues too but they really weren't made for pregnant women. Jack smiled down at her and Kiara and waved a little.

"He's the best" Kiara said nodding her head. Kiara was excited for the baby shower they were going to after this. Hammond had planed a party for Jack and the guys so they would have something to do while Sam opened baby gifts.

Sam looked down at Kiara and nodded her head. She knew she was thinking of the coming baby shower and couldn't help but smile at the thought. She started to reach out to put her hand on Kiaras shoulder but stopped half way and gasped. Her hand went to her belly and she blinked rapidly. Kiara turned to say something and say the look on Sam's face.

"Mom, you ok?" She said as Sam's face contorted into a grimace.

"My water just broke" She said quietly looking down at the wet spot on her dress.

"Oh God" Kiara said her eyes going wide as she looked around. "What do we do?" She asked looking franticly from Sam's face to her belly. Sam groaned and looked up at Jack, who was smiling proudly as he looked around the room. His eyes finally landed on Sam and his smile fell and he looked confused.

"Time to go dad" Kiara called taking Sam's hand in her and regretting it immediately, Sam squeezed as a contraction hit her.

"Oh" Jack said looking to Hammond "Oh, I'm having a baby" he said looking shocked. "I'm...we're I'm having a baby" He said running down the ramp to Sam and smiling at her.

"How's it going there?" He asked helping her walk as Janet called for a stretcher.

"You...think...your...funny" Sam said in-between breaths. Jack looked to Janet, concern written all over his face.

"Should it be going this fast?" He asked, he could kinda tell what stage she was at by the time in-between the contractions.

"I don't know" Janet said smiling at him. "It's different for everyone, but especially you two" Jack nodded his head and helped Sam up on to the stretcher when it got there.

"You ready for this?" He asked Sam smiling at her.

"Yes Sir, you betcha" She said nodding her head slowly. "You?"

"Yep" Jack said nodding his head too. "I can't wait"

"You may not have too" Janet said as they wheeled Sam away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jack he's going to look just like you" Sam said looking down at the big brown eyes of her new son.

"Poor kid" Charlie said from his seat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, you're such an eye sore" Cassie said smirking at him from the side of Sam's bed. Janet had left her in charge of Sam while she ran to get some paper work, and Daniel was getting coffee, for those who could drink it.

"They've both got brown eyes" Jack said looking up from the sleeping little girl in his arms.

"Yeah, browns the best" Kiara said nodding her head. She was sanding on a chair behind Jack looking over his shoulder at Becca. "So, Becca, Nate" She said looking from one to the other as she smiled brightly. "Welcome to our world, it's fast and crazy, you'll love it"

A/N- Ok, I know this has been a long time coming and I'm sorry, it kinda got bushed to a back burner. But here it is, the babies are here! Yeah. But this isn't the end...

Coming soon - Brown Eyes no More

This is what Charlie looks like, for the most part, but with a much lighter hair, which he got from his mom.

http/homepage.


End file.
